


Zmiana

by Tazkiel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sebastian Moran, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Murder, Omega Jim, Slavery, Torture
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazkiel/pseuds/Tazkiel
Summary: Witajcie. Chyba uczciwie będzie powiedzieć, że to moje pierwsze opowiadanie, które jednocześnie jest spin - offem do fika  isshi69nikkei pt. "Powtórka", zatem najlepiej byłoby je przeczytać najpierw, jednak samo w sobie też jest zrozumiałe (raczej :)). Jeden z wątków a właściwie z wykreowanych światów nie dawał mi spokoju, więc postanowiłam rozwinąć opowieść dotyczącą konkretnie tego świata. Wykorzystanie pomysłu za zgodą i wiedzą autorki, która jest też matką chrzestną tego projektu:DD. Ponadto była tak miła, że przejrzała tekst pod względem błędów i stylistycznych niedoróbek. Ten fik jest też podziękowaniem  dla ish, nie tylko za "Powtórkę", ale też za inne świetne opowiadania.Cóż, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba...





	1. Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isshi69nikkei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Powtórka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126273) by [isshi69nikkei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei). 



 

 

            Dom był zupełnie cichy i pogrążony w ciemności. Jedynie w salonie na kominku dogasał ogień, rzucając delikatny poblask na ciemny pokój. W ciszy odgłos ostrożnie otwieranych drzwi wejściowych zabrzmiał wyjątkowo głośno, co na pewno nie było intencją młodego omegi, który wśliznął się do środka delikatnie zamykając je za sobą. Ostrożne kroki chłopca były prawie niesłyszalne na sosnowych deskach, którymi wyłożony był przedpokój. W widoczny sposób starał się nie hałasować, jednak jego starania spełzły na niczym, kiedy nieznacznie zatoczył się i potrącił stojak na parasole, który, chociaż się nie wywrócił, to jednak głośno zazgrzytał o podłogę. Chłopak zamarł w miejscu, mając nadzieję, że nikogo nie obudził. Zachichotał nerwowo pod nosem, z jednej strony rozbawiony swoją niezdarnością a z drugiej  odrobinę przestraszony konsekwencjami. Nie lubił wykładów o późnych powrotach ze strony swoich rodziców, smutnych min, rozczarowanych spojrzeń, tłumaczeń, że jako omega nie powinien zachowywać się w taki sposób i powinien dbać o swoją reputację, jednym słowem wykładów,  które powodowały, że wszystko się w nim buntowało i które najczęściej kończyły się kłótniami. Nie lubił kłótni. Ostatecznie mało który omega je lubił.

            Chłopak niemal podskoczył  w miejscu, kiedy w ciszy pustego przedpokoju usłyszał szmer. Odwrócił się w kierunku źródła dźwięku i zobaczył stojącego w otwartych drzwiach do salonu starszego, szczupłego omegę, o krótko obciętych posiwiałych włosach, który obserwował go z małym uśmiechem na ustach.

            – Dziadek? Nikt mi nie powiedział, że przyjedziesz. – Podszedł do mężczyzny i bez wahania objął go na powitanie.

            – Witaj, Lelo. – Starszy pan z uśmiechem użył starego dziecięcego imienia chłopaka, oddając powitalny uścisk. – Nikomu nie mówiłem, że przyjadę, to miała być niespodzianka.

            – I jest. Bardzo miła niespodzianka. Dobrze cię widzieć, dziadku. – Chłopak jeszcze raz przytulił dziadka, z lubością wdychając jego zapach. Woń wiatru, dzikich ziół, wyprawionej skóry i sandałowego mydła. Nikt nie pachniał tak jak dziadek Crest, który mieszkał samotnie w swoim domu we Wschodnich Grampianach. Zawsze był jego ulubionym dziadkiem. Rodzice chłopca, twierdząc, że starszy pan potrzebuje pomocy, już od jakiegoś czasu nalegali żeby zamieszkał z nimi, on jednak zawsze odmawiał. Śmiał się, że w chwili, kiedy będzie potrzebować niańki, może już umrzeć. Młody omega wszystkie swoje wakacje spędzał w domu dziadka. Uwielbiał stary kamienny budynek, otaczające go góry i pobliskie jezioro. Dziadek pozwalał mu na wyprawy, poznawanie okolicy, łowienie ryb w jeziorze i chodzenie późno spać. Zabierał go na długie wędrówki po górach, w trakcie których uczył go nazw roślin, pokazywał nory zwierząt i gniazda ptaków, instruował jak rozbijać namiot i przygotować obóz. Wiele razy spali pod gwiazdami. Z dziadkiem zawsze czuł się szczęśliwy, bezpieczny i traktowany poważnie. Dziadek twierdził, że omegi mogą wszystko i nikt nie powinien ich ograniczać. Uczył go samoobrony i nawet pozwalał mu strzelać ze swojej starej strzelby do celu. Kiedy rodzice się o tym dowiedzieli wybuchła awantura, jednak dziadek zupełnie się nie przejął krzykami i wyrzutami. Stwierdził jedynie, że jego jedyny wnuk powinien umieć się bronić i obchodzić z bronią. Na wszelki wypadek, tak wtedy powiedział i popatrzył na rodziców znacząco.  W te wakacje też wybierał się do dziadka, jednak miało to nastąpić dopiero za dwa miesiące.

            – Coś późno wracasz. – Starszy pan skierował się do salonu, gestem zapraszając wnuka, żeby do niego dołączył. Tam usiadł w fotelu przy prawie wygasłym kominku, po drodze zapalając stojącą lampę, która rzucała ciepłe światło na pokój. – Czekam na ciebie już dość długo.

            – Byłem w klubie, z kolegami. Jeszcze nie jest tak późno. A jutro jest sobota, mogę dłużej pospać. – Chłopak opadł na fotel stojący naprzeciwko zajmowanego przez dziadka.

            – Zdaje się, że piłeś. Jeszcze nie jesteś pełnoletni. Kto ci sprzedał alkohol? – Starszy omega mówił zupełnie spokojnie, jednak chłopak wyczuł, że nie jest zadowolony.

            – Wypiłem dwa drinki, słabe. Byliśmy całą grupą w klubie i jeden z moich kolegów je kupił. A on jest już dorosły.– Nie chciał brzmieć jakby się tłumaczył. Wolał myśleć, że to normalna rozmowa. Dziadek pozostał spokojny, jednak widać było, że odpowiedź mu się nie spodobała.

            – I co? Ochrona nie sprawdziła twoich dokumentów, kiedy wchodziłeś do lokalu? Wpuszczają tam nieletnich?

            – Wpuszczają omegi. Jeżeli jesteś omegą i wyglądasz na pełnoletniego, to możesz wejść bez problemu. Omegi napędzają biznes. Alfy i bety lubią lokale odwiedzane przez omegi. – Chłopak wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami, jednak jego palce nerwowo skubały podłokietniki fotela.

            – Laird – starszy omega lekko uniósł się w swoim fotelu i zwrócił w stronę wnuka – nie możesz włóczyć się po klubach, pić i pozwalać się podrywać napalonym alfom! Przebywanie w towarzystwie niezwiązanych i w dodatku pijanych alf to nigdy nie jest dobry pomysł. Co chcesz udowodnić takim zachowaniem? Doskonale wiesz, jak bardzo twoi rodzice się martwią. – Jego głos pozostał spokojny i nie wyglądał na złego czy zdenerwowanego na chłopaka a jedynie na zaniepokojonego.

            – Nie robię nic złego! Po prostu chcę się trochę zabawić! Jestem młody. Kiedy będzie lepszy czas, żeby wychodzić? Nie puszczam się przecież! I nigdy nie wychodzę sam, zawsze wychodzimy większą grupą, pilnując się nawzajem. W klubach zawsze jest ochrona a wszyscy goście zareagowaliby od razu, gdyby któryś z nich chciał skrzywdzić omegę.  A zresztą, sam mówiłeś, że omegi mogą robić, to co chcą! – Młodszy omega sięgnął po najważniejszy, jego zdaniem, argument.

            – Chyba nie sądzisz, że kupię taką wymówkę? Nie udawaj głupszego niż jesteś, Laird! Doskonale wiesz, że chodziło mi o coś innego! O realizowanie pasji, zainteresowań, wykorzystywanie swojego potencjału i możliwości a nie marnowanie czasu w klubach! – Starszy pan nadal nie podnosił głosu, jednak mówił z naciskiem, z wewnętrznym przekonaniem. – Jesteś zdolny i inteligentny, masz potencjał i możliwość rozwijania się, osiągnięcia czegoś więcej. Przecież wiem, że to rozumiesz.

            – Dziadku, nigdy dotąd nie wtrącałeś się w moje sprawy. Twierdziłeś, że jestem dostatecznie mądry, żeby sam ocenić, co jest dla mnie dobre i nagle zaczynasz mnie pouczać? Jak mam to rozumieć?  Co, rodzice cię namówili? – Chłopak mówił coraz głośniej, w widoczny sposób denerwując się tym, że dziadek pozwolił sobie na krytykę. – I nie nazywaj mnie Laird! Doskonale wiesz, że nienawidzę swojego imienia! Nie wiem, co rodzicom strzeliło do głowy, że takie mi nadali! I tak wszystkim swoim kolegom mówię, że mam na imię Lee!– Ostatnie słowa były w zasadzie wściekłym syknięciem.

            – Posłuchaj, nie wtrącałem się w twoje sprawy, bo byłem pewny, że w końcu odpuścisz i uspokoisz się. Całonocne imprezy i picie? W twoim wieku? Dlatego zacząłem się martwić, że twój bunt trwa tak długo. Jesteś na to za mądry, chłopaku. – Starszy omega w przeciwieństwie do swojego wnuka zachował spokój, jednak nie przebierał w słowach i mówił wprost co myśli. – I doskonale wiesz, dlaczego rodzice nadali ci takie a nie inne imię. Wiele razy ci to wyjaśnialiśmy. Nosisz imię Laird, bo jesteś wolnym omegą oraz naszym spadkobiercą i dziedzicem! Masz własne imię, które ma swoje znaczenie. Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu, jako dodatni omega, miałbyś jedynie albo numer na farmie reprodukcyjnej albo złośliwy przydomek w domu alfy! Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj, bo gdyby nie lisi spisek, to takie właśnie byłyby twoje opcje! –Dosadne słowa rozbrzmiały wyjątkowo wyraźnie w ciszy pokoju i widać było, że podziałały na chłopaka jak płachta na byka, bo zerwał się ze swojego fotela i zrobił kilka nerwowych kroków wzdłuż ściany z kominkiem. Wsunął niespokojne dłonie we włosy i szarpnął za ciemne loki.

            – Po co to znowu wyciągasz, dziadku? – wykrzyczał, zupełnie już nie przejmując się późną porą czy koniecznością zachowania ciszy – To było dawno temu! – Chłopak mówił wciąż takim samym, wściekłym tonem. – Święty Fuchs! Obrońca i wybawiciel omeg wszelakich a zwłaszcza swojej najwspanialszej, idealnej ujemnej omegi! – sądził, że dziadek odpowie mu w podobnym tonie, bo doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo poważnie traktuje temat lisiego spisku i wyzwolenia omeg, ale ku swojemu zaskoczeniu usłyszał cichy chichot.

            – Och, na pewno nie był święty a omega była dodatnia, taka jak ty czy ja – starszy pan potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się lekko.

            – Co? O czym ty mówisz, dziadku? – słysząc tak zaskakujące słowa Laird przestał się miotać po pokoju i zatrzymał się przed fotelem zajmowanym przez starszego omegę. – Jak to dodatnia? Opracowania historyczne i podręczniki historii mówią co innego. Wprawdzie słyszałem takie plotki, ale sądziłem, że to właśnie plotki, głupie wymysły a nie fakty. – Zaciekawiony chłopak zaczął mówić normalnym tonem i badawczo popatrzył na dziadka. – To zabrzmiało tak, jakbyś go znał i wiedział coś na ten temat!

            – Widzisz, Lee – starszy omega lekko podkreślił imię, którego użył w stosunku do wnuka, najwyraźniej ustępując chłopcu w tej kwestii, przynajmniej chwilowo – już dawno chciałem ci o tym opowiedzieć, ale wydawało mi się, że jesteś za młody, żeby zrozumieć. Teraz jednak, skoro jesteś wystarczająco dorosły, żeby imprezować, to jesteś też wystarczająco dorosły, żeby poznać tę historię – starszy pan pozwolił sobie na ironię. – Znałem go bardzo dobrze.

            – Kogo? Fuchsa? Jak to możliwe, że go znałeś? Jesteś +omegą a on był +alfą! Nie mogłeś go znać! – Laird był w widoczny sposób zainteresowany, na tyle, że nie zwrócił uwagi na ironiczny ton dziadka. – W jaki sposób mogłeś go poznać?!

            Starszy omega wyprostował się w swoim fotelu i szeroko uśmiechnął do wyraźnie zdezorientowanego chłopaka. – W bardzo prosty sposób, Lee. Byłem jego osobistym niewolnikiem przez  kilkanaście lat – oświadczył i z ironicznym uśmiechem popatrzył na swojego kompletnie zszokowanego wnuka, stojącego z otwartymi ustami na środku salonu. – Tak właśnie było. Lepiej usiądź, bo to dość długa opowieść, jeśli w ogóle chcesz ją usłyszeć. – Młody omega w końcu poruszył się, chociaż nadal sprawiał wrażenie lekko zdezorientowanego. Ostatecznie nie codziennie można dowiedzieć się o tym, że ukochany dziadek był osobistym niewolnikiem osławionego rewolucjonisty, który spowodował kompletną zmianę panującego wcześniej systemu społecznego. Lee po kilku krokach opadł na swój fotel i pochylił się w stronę dziadka. – Żartujesz, prawda? Albo nie żartujesz... Kto jak kto, ale ty nie żartowałbyś ze sprawy lisiego spisku i z samego Fuchsa. – Chłopak powiercił się w fotelu i głośno przełknął ślinę. Zachowywał się zupełnie jak dziecko czekające na prezent : niecierpliwe i zdeterminowane, żeby go otrzymać. – Opowiedz mi o wszystkim, dziadku! Jak w ogóle możesz sądzić, że nie chcę poznać tej historii?

            – Zapewniam cię, że nie żartuję, bo to nie jest temat do żartów. Tak naprawdę, to powierzam ci tajemnicę, bo niewiele osób wie, że byłem niewolnikiem Fuchsa. Świat zmienił się tak bardzo, że czasami sam o tym zapominam.  A jednak przez dwadzieścia siedem lat żyłem jako niewolnik... Ale o tym doskonale wiesz, bo nigdy tego nie ukrywałem. Nie mówiłem jedynie, czyim niewolnikiem byłem. I musisz mi obiecać, że nikomu nie powiesz o tym, czego się dowiedziałeś. Fuchs nie chciał rozgłosu, nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział o nim za wiele. Zostając Fuchsem, wybierając ten przydomek, zostawił za sobą stare życie. No, chcę usłyszeć obietnicę i lepiej potraktuj ją poważnie, Lee.

            – Obiecuję, oczywiście, że obiecuję! Nikomu nie powiem! Dziadku, przecież wiesz, że umiem dochować tajemnicy! – Podekscytowany chłopak podniósł dłoń do góry w uniwersalnym geście oznaczającym przysięgę. – Powiedz, jak naprawdę nazywał się Fuchs, jak wyglądał? W opracowaniach historycznych nie ma żadnych konkretnych informacji na jego temat. Dlaczego właściwie?

            – Cóż, Fuchs nie chciał być chłopcem z plakatu. Stwierdził, że ważne jest to, o co walczy czyli wolność omeg a nie to jak wygląda on sam, skąd pochodzi czy jak się nazywa. Jego imię było symbolem walki a wszystkie podjęte działania były nazywane lisim spiskiem i to było dla niego istotne. Musisz zrozumieć, Lee, że Fuchs nie był pierwszą alfą, która nie zgadzała się na zniewolenie omeg. Były inne, które mówiły o tym, że należy zmienić stosunek do omeg, nie zabijać ich bez powodu, traktować jak rozumne istoty. Były alfy, które traktowały swoje omegi przyzwoicie, nie znęcając się nad nimi, nie bijąc i nie torturując. Jednak to były tylko pojedyncze głosy, niepoparte żadnymi zdecydowanymi działaniami, bo dla większości alf omegi były nikim a jednocześnie jednak ważnym czynnikiem, podstawą ich bogactwa. Alfy były chciwymi, ambitnymi, terytorialnie nastawionymi draniami i nie zrobiłyby niczego, co mogłoby  ograniczyć ich przywileje i dochody. A Fuchs, chociaż pochodził z majętnej i ustosunkowanej rodziny, nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na swój status i przywileje. Jednak doskonale znał alfy i dobrze wiedział jak z nimi wygrać. Do alf przemawiały tylko siła i strach i to właśnie te uczucia  Fuchs wykorzystał w taki sposób, że chciwe sukinsyny drżały ze strachu przed jego siłą.  To było bardzo proste a jednocześnie niezwykle efektywne. Pokazał alfom, jak czują się omegi, pokazał im czym jest strach, obawa o własne życie, o życie bliskich im osób, o każdy kolejny dzień. Zrozum, Lee, nikt wcześniej nie działał w taki sposób, tak bezwzględnie i okrutnie, jednak tylko taki sposób był właściwy, żeby do twardych alfich łbów wbić trochę rozumu. Polało się morze krwi i wiele, naprawdę wiele alf straciło życie. To była wojna, w której ostatecznie uczestniczyli wszyscy, niezależnie od statusu i płci.

            – Dziadku, ja to wszystko wiem, przynajmniej w większości. – młody omega przerwał wywód swojego dziadka. – Powiedz mi to, czego nie wiem: jak Fuchs naprawdę się nazywał, skoro to akurat imię było jego pseudonimem, jak wyglądał, jak traktował ciebie, w końcu byłeś jego niewolnikiem...

            – Dobrze, dobrze – teraz starszy pan wszedł w słowo swojemu wnukowi – rozumiem, że znasz ogólne zarysy historyczne lisiego spisku, ostatecznie niejeden raz rozmawialiśmy na ten temat. W porządku, już mówię. Fuchs naprawdę nazywał się Sebastian Moran i nosił przydomek Løvinne. Miał duży dom we Wschodnich Grampianach... – przerwał słysząc, że wnuk gwałtownie nabrał powietrza, praktycznie sie nim zachłystując i patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy i jakby doznał objawienia.

            – O nie! Teraz rozumiem! Mieszkasz obecnie w jego dawnym domu, tak?! Powiedz mi, czy on był moim dziadkiem? To znaczy drugim dziadkiem, twoim partnerem? To dlatego nigdy wcześniej nie powiedziałeś mi nic na jego temat?! – Młody omega poderwał się z miejsca jak pchnięty sprężyną i złapał obiema dłońmi za głowę. Jego oczy były nadal szeroko otwarte, a spojrzenie oszołomione. Zrobił dwa duże kroki, złapał swojego dziadka za ramię i potrząsnął nim. – Powiedz mi! Dziadku!

            – Lee! Uspokój się i usiądź! – Starszy omega poderwał się ze swojego fotela, zdjął jego rękę ze swojego barku  i złapał wnuka za ramiona, jednocześnie prowadząc  go do  zajmowanego wcześniej fotela i zmuszając żeby usiadł. – No, już. Oddychaj. Masz strasznie bujną wyobraźnię, chłopaku. Powinieneś pisać książki. Nie, Fuchs nie był twoim drugim dziadkiem. Co ci przyszło do głowy?

            – Nigdy nie mówiłeś nic na temat mojego drugiego dziadka, bo tyle wiem, że nie była to babcia. Ani ty, ani ojciec nigdy nie powiedzieliście nawet jak się nazywał. Kiedy cię zapytałem kiedyś, kiedy byłem dużo młodszy, to powiedziałeś jedynie, że to dla ciebie nadal bolesne i nie chcesz o tym mówić, więc nie nalegałem. Nie wiedziałem nawet czy żyje, czy może cię zostawił. Kiedy usłyszałem, że byłeś niewolnikiem Fuchsa, pomyślałem, że to z nim zaszedłeś w ciążę i .... – Starszy omega klepnięciem w ramię przerwał wywód wnuka. Ponownie usiadł w swoim fotelu i pokręcił głową z lekkim, trochę smutnym uśmiechem, patrząc na chłopaka.

            – Rozumiem, dlaczego tak pomyślałeś, ale Fuchs naprawdę nie był twoim drugim dziadkiem. Widzę, że muszę zacząć jeszcze wcześniej niż sądziłem. Byłem jego osobistym niewolnikiem od kiedy skończyłem dwanaście lat. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, bo swój wiek znałem jedynie w przybliżeniu.  Było zwyczajem, że młody alfa-dziedzic powinien posiadać swojego osobistego niewolnika, więc jego ojciec kupił mnie na targu po tym, jak mój poprzedni właściciel zmarł a jego spadkobierca pozbył się niepotrzebnych mu niewolników. Byłem kompletnie przerażony, bo nie miałem pojęcia, co mnie czeka. Stary alfa Moran był bardzo wysoki, zimny jak lód, całkowicie nieprzystępny. Nigdy nie ośmieliłbym się go zagadnąć a tym bardziej zadać mu jakiegokolwiek pytania. Do tej pory nie wiem, dlaczego wybrał akurat mnie, ostatecznie miał kilka młodych +omeg do wyboru. Oczywiście, o niczym mnie nie poinformował a tego, że będę osobistym niewolnikiem młodego alfa-dziedzica dowiedziałem się dopiero, kiedy zaraz po przyjeździe  do nowego domu powiedział do młodego +alfy, który wyszedł go powitać "to jest twój nowy osobisty niewolnik". W ten sposób dowiedziałem się co mnie czeka. Mój nowy pan był wysoki,  wyższy ode mnie przynajmniej o stopę, jasnowłosy i dobrze zbudowany. Był bardzo podobny do swojego ojca. Na szczęście szybko okazało się, że jedynie z wyglądu. Sebastian nigdy nie skrzywdził żadnej omegi. Nie był wobec pozostałych niewolników wylewny czy miły, bo to nie leżało w jego charakterze, ale nigdy żadnego nie uderzył ani nie wykorzystywał więzi właścicielskiej do psychicznego znęcania się nad nimi. Traktował niewolników z dystansem, jednak nigdy nie karał za popełnione błędy. Zresztą, był raczej zimnym i zdystansowanym człowiekiem i tylko raz widziałem jak kompletnie zmienił swoje zachowanie, ale o tym później. Chociaż zdarzało mu się wpadać w furię i wtedy, dopóki się nie uspokoił, zupełnie nie przypominał normalnej wersji siebie. Mnie początkowo traktował jak powietrze. Z plotek innych niewolników szybko dowiedziałem się, że nie chciał osobistego niewolnika i powiedział o tym swojemu ojcu, ale stary Moran nie chciał go słuchać. Jego matka w tym czasie już nie żyła. Była –alfą i ona i ojciec Sebastiana byli w związku formalnym...

            – Czym? – młody omega przerwał opowieść dziadka. – Co to takiego ten związek formalny? Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem.

            – Nie dziwi mnie to, bo to stary zwyczaj i obecnie nie tylko nikt go już nie kultywuje, ale i mało kto o nim słyszał. To relikt dawnych czasów. – Lee chrząknął  niecierpliwie a jego dziadek uśmiechnął się lekko. – Już wyjaśniam,  mój ty niecierpliwy młodzieńcze. Związek formalny mógł zaistnieć jedynie między +alfą i – alfą. Takie związki były rzadkie i zawsze aranżowane; były wynikiem ustaleń między rodzinami. Zazwyczaj były to stare rodziny z tradycjami a sam zwyczaj sięgał swoimi korzeniami jeszcze czasów średniowiecznych. W takim związku –alfa zawsze pełniła rolę kobiecą i nikogo nie obchodziło, czy tego chciała czy nie, bo najważniejsze było to, że z takiego związku zawsze rodził się +alfa i właśnie o to chodziło, żeby mieć pewność, że urodzi się dziedzic rodziny i nazwiska. Jak sam rozumiesz, ujemne alfy nie chciały wchodzić w takie związki i w tamtym czasie związki formalne praktycznie się już nie zdarzały. Cóż, Moranowie byli rodziną z tradycjami, a matka Sebastiana również wywodziła się z takiej rodziny. W ogóle była cudzoziemką, zdaje się, że pochodziła z Danii. Moranowie mieli wiele znajomości i koligacje rodzinne w Skandynawii, jakichś ich przodek stamtąd pochodził.  Z plotek dowiedziałem się, że ich związek został zaaranżowany kiedy była jeszcze dzieckiem.  Była też sporo młodsza od ojca Sebastiana. W związku formalnym –alfa całkowicie podlegała swojemu partnerowi i, dzięki więzi, mógł ją kontrolować. Wprawdzie nawet z więzią –alfa nie mogła być traktowana jak omega, ponieważ, w przeciwieństwie do omeg, miała swoje prawa i przywileje wynikające ze statusu alfy, ale i tak, przy takim +alfie jak stary Moran, nie miała lekko.  Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet, Lee, jaki to był wredny, sadystyczny sukinsyn.  Po miesiącu w tym domu dziękowałem wszystkim znanym i nieznanym bogom, że jestem osobistym niewolnikiem młodego alfa-dziedzica, bo, zgodnie ze zwyczajem i prawem, jedynie on mógł mnie karać i decydować o moim losie. W domu było trzydziestu niewolników, dodatnich omeg, którzy zajmowali się wszystkim, czyli nie tylko domem, ale też ogrodem i przyległymi polami. Kucharzem był +beta, bo stary Moran tak sobie zażyczył. Uważał, że +omegi nie nadają się na kucharzy, bo nie mają odpowiednio wyrobionego smaku. Nadzorcą, który odpowiadał za sprawne funkcjonowanie domu, był także +beta. Pan domu miał oczywiście osobistego niewolnika, sporo starszego ode mnie, co jednak było dość oczywiste. Podobno to był już któryś z kolei osobisty niewolnik i ten radził sobie na tyle dobrze, że  August Moran, bo tak miał na imię, jeszcze się go nie pozbył. Oczywiście, stary alfa miał do łóżka dwie śliczne ujemne omegi, za które musiał zapłacić masę pieniędzy. Było mi ich szczerze żal, bo na pewno nie spodziewały się takiego losu. Normalnie ujemne omegi nie były tak traktowane i wiele dodatnich alf chciało mieć z nimi dzieci, ale August Moran miał już swojego dziedzica i spadkobiercę o odpowiednim pochodzeniu  i nie  życzył sobie żadnych innych potomków. Dlatego obie omegi kazał wysterylizować. Były tylko seksualnymi zabaweczkami a stary alfa potrafił naprawdę ostro się bawić. – Crest przerwał na chwilę swoją opowieść i zerknął niepewnie na wnuka. – Akurat w tych sprawach nie bardzo mam ochotę wchodzić w szczegóły, nie musisz o tym wysłuchiwać.

            – Potrafię sobie wyobrazić. – Młody omega nie spuszczał wzroku z dziadka.

            – Może i tak, ale jednak nie próbuj. Ostatecznie nie po to wszyscy pragnęliśmy zmienić ten świat, żebyś sobie wyobrażał najbardziej okropne jego aspekty – stwierdził spokojnie starszy omega. – Wracając do Sebastiana... Tak, jak mówiłem, początkowo traktował mnie jak powietrze, jednak czułem, że nie jest zły na mnie a na swojego ojca. Pierwszy raz odezwał sie do mnie po tygodniu. Zapytał jak mam na imię. Zgodnie z prawdą odpowiedziałem, że nie mam żadnego imienia. Mój poprzedni właściciel nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby mi jakieś nadać. Wtedy Sebastian stwierdził, że będę miał na imię Crest, bo kiedy pierwszy raz mnie zobaczył, to wyglądałem jak wystraszony mysikrólik.  To był jego pierwszy żart, ale faktycznie tak zaczął się do mnie zwracać. Później było już łatwiej, zwłaszcza, że niedługo zaczął się rok szkolny i wyjechaliśmy do Eton. Internaty były urządzone tak, że przy każdym uczniowskim pokoju był malutki pokoik dla osobistego niewolnika. Cóż, nie było tak źle. Sebastian w żaden sposób nie nadużywał swojej więzi właściciela, w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych młodych alf. Pamiętam, że jakiś alfa zwrócił mu uwagę, że zbyt łagodnie traktuje swojego omegę, bo zwyczajnie kazał mi iść po coś do pokoju zamiast uderzyć mnie czy kopnąć, żebym lepiej zrozumiał. Wiesz, Sebastian miał w sobie wiele gwałtowności, którą zazwyczaj tłumił, był małomówny i sprawiał wrażenie wycofanego. Tamten alfa sądził widocznie, że będzie łatwym celem. Och, Lee, wtedy po raz pierwszy widziałem jak Sebastian Moran zachowuje się, kiedy wpadnie w furię. Rysy twarzy momentalnie mu się wyostrzyły a oczy poczerwieniały, chociaż był jeszcze bardzo młody. Tamten alfa nie miał żadnych szans, nie zauważył nawet, co go uderzyło a już leżał na podłodze trzymając się za złamany nos. Sebastian wciskał jego twarz w podłogę trzymając go za kark tak mocno, że omal go nie łamiąc i warcząc, że żaden cienias nie będzie mu mówił, co ma robić ze swoją omegą. Chłopak miał przyjaciół, jednak żaden z nich, widząc twarz Sebastiana, nie kwapił się do pomocy. Ani jeden z nich jeszcze nie potrafił przywołać swojej alfa – natury.  Od tamtej pory Sebastian miał spokój, nikt go nie zaczepiał, nikt nie pouczał a ja byłem traktowany jak niewidzialny, co bardzo mi odpowiadało. Inne omegi patrzyły na mnie z zazdrością i niejeden raz byłem pytany, dlaczego mój pan zachowuje się w taki sposób, to znaczy nie krzywdzi mnie, ale tak naprawdę, to wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem dlaczego.

            – A teraz już wiesz? – Lee był wyraźnie zaciekawiony, ponieważ takie zachowanie u dodatniej alfy było naprawdę niezwykłe.

            – Wiem, a ty dowiesz się, kiedy dojdę do tego miejsca w opowieści. – Na widok miny wnuka Crest parsknął śmiechem. – Trochę cierpliwości, mój chłopcze. Nie jesteś ciekawy, co było dalej?

            – Oczywiście, że jestem. Opowiadaj, dziadku.

            – Sebastian nie miał żadnych przyjaciół w Eton. Miał kilku dobrych kolegów, wielu znajomych, był dość popularny, ponieważ grał w drużynie rugby i świetnie sobie radził. Gdyby chciał, miałby mnóstwo przyjaciół. Rzecz w tym, że nie chciał. Zawsze był on i reszta świata, który po prostu tolerował. Miał świetne wyniki w nauce a nawet nauczył się grać na wiolonczeli.

            – Co?! Fuchs jako nastolatek grał na wiolonczeli?! No, tej informacji nie było w żadnym historycznym opracowaniu na jego temat. – Lee nie mógł nie skomentować tej rewelacji. – Naprawdę grał?

            – Naprawdę. I miał prawdziwy talent. Muzyka bardzo go uspokajała. Jego nauczyciel chciał, żeby dołączył do orkiestry, jednak Sebastian się nie zgodził. Traktował muzykę bardzo osobiście. Wieczorami grał suity Bacha, Vivaldiego i Dvoraka. Cudownie się tego słuchało. Oczywiście, nikt nawet nie próbował się z niego śmiać czy drwić. Sebastian stał się znany w całej szkole po tym, jak zaatakował ucznia ostatniej klasy, który powiedział coś na temat szkockich wieśniaków. Sam tego nie widziałem, jednak jedna z omeg opowiedziała mi, że Sebastian, chociaż był o dwa lata młodszy, po prostu wytarł tym gościem korytarz. Black, ten omega, powiedział, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiej furii u +alfy. Sebastian nie wyszedł bez szwanku, bo miał złamany obojczyk i pełno siniaków na całym ciele, ale tamten chłopak spędził prawie miesiąc w izbie chorych. Zatem do końca szkoły miał spokój a ja razem z nim. To były naprawdę dobre czasy. Sebastian świetnie zdał egzaminy i wiadomo było, że zacznie studia w Oxfordzie. Jego ojciec chciał, żeby studiował stosunki międzynarodowe, ewentualnie prawo, ale Sebastian uparł się i wybrał matematykę i fizykę.

            – Tego też nie wiedziałem. A nadal grał na wiolonczeli? – Informacja o muzykalnym Fuchsie była najwidoczniej nie do przebicia.

            – Czasami. Na pewno nie tak często jak w Eton. Nie miał aż tyle czasu. Oba kierunki były bardzo wymagające a Sebastian robił je równocześnie.

            – A co z tobą, dziadku? Jak ty sobie radziłeś?

            – Cóż, musiałem bardziej uważać niż w Eton. Studenci byli naprawdę różni : od liberalnych ujemnych i dodatnich alf, które między sobą gorąco dyskutowały na temat człowieczeństwa omeg do twardogłowych dodatnich alf, które czasami potrafiły zachować się brutalnie nawet wobec czyjegoś osobistego niewolnika.

            – Brutalnie? To znaczy jak? Uderzyć, kopnąć?

            – Uderzenie czy  kopnięcie to nie było nic wielkiego. Bywało, że kończyło się na złamaniach czy uszkodzeniach wewnętrznych. Kiedy alfa wpadła w szał, to mogła ją powstrzymać jedynie inna, silniejsza alfa. Jeżeli sprawa dotyczyła omegi, to nikt się nie wtrącał. Bywało też tak, że niektóre wyjątkowo sadystyczne alfy znęcały się nad omegami dla zabawy. Groziła im co najwyżej grzywna, którą musieli zapłacić właścicielowi zabitej omegi. – Crest zobaczył, że jego wnuk zdenerwowany zagryza wargi. – Przecież wiedziałeś, że tak było, Lee. Uczyłeś się o tym, czytałeś. O co chodzi?

            – Tak naprawdę, to starałem się nie myśleć o tym, jak były traktowane omegi przed rewolucją Fuchsa, bo wtedy mogłem nie brać tego do siebie. Ty to przeżyłeś. Kiedy opowiadasz, to nie jest to tylko fakt historyczny. To staje się prawdziwe i... straszne, przerażające. Trudno przyjąć do wiadomości, będąc dodatnią omegą, że kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej takie same omegi jak ja nie były traktowane jak ludzie, tylko jak... rzeczy. – Lee poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim fotelu patrząc na dziadka. – Rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi, dziadku?

            – Doskonale rozumiem, Lee. Jednak musisz się zmierzyć z tą wiedzą i uznać ją za prawdę. Tak było. Dodatnie omegi były traktowane jak przedmioty i alfy robiły z nimi co chciały. Znęcały się, niewoliły, wykorzystywały seksualnie. Dopóki były użyteczne, dopóki pracowały, były tolerowane. Bardzo często zdarzało się, że alfa w ataku furii zabijała omegę. Jeżeli omega nie mogła pracować, to była po prostu dobijana. Eutanazja była czymś normalnym. Kiedy miałem tyle lat co ty, nigdy nie widywałem omegi w średnim czy starszym wieku. Jeżeli jakiś alfa, z najróżniejszych powodów, nie chciał sam pozbyć się bezużytecznej omegi, to były miejsca, które omegi nazywały domami śmierci albo po prostu umieralniami, gdzie omega dostawała zastrzyk tiopentalu lub pentobarbitalu i umierała w ciągu kilku minut. Później szybka kremacja, rachunek dla alfy i problem rozwiązany. – Crest współczująco spojrzał na pobladłego wnuka. – Wiem jak to brzmi, Lee. Doskonale wiem, ale tak właśnie wyglądał tamten świat, gdzie omegi były niczym. Niczym. I muszę ci powiedzieć, że jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, że ani ty, ani twój ojciec nie poznaliście tamtego świata. Nikt nie powinien być zmuszony do życia w takim miejscu.  A to wszystko z powodu chciwości, bezduszności i fałszywego poczucia własnej wartości alf, jako grupy społecznej. Bez niewolnictwa omeg alfy nie byłyby tak bogate i uprzywilejowane, jednak nigdy nie chciały tego przyjąć do wiadomości, albo inaczej : doskonale o tym wiedziały, ale nie upowszechniały tej wiedzy. Zupełnie jakby mogła coś zmienić a nie mogła. Alfy używały swojego statusu, żeby wpływać na omegi, tłamsić je i niewolić. Wszystko to, co teraz jest tępione i karane z całą surowością, wtedy było normą. Alfa, związana z omegą, mogła ją zmusić do wszystkiego. To był przymus psychiczny, którego nie można było w żaden sposób obejść czy zniwelować. Gdyby było inaczej, to omegi, które były przecież o wiele liczniejsze niż alfy czy nawet bety, już dawno by się zbuntowały.

            – Jak mogłeś żyć w takim świecie? Jak inne omegi mogły w nim żyć? To... takie potworne i niesprawiedliwe.

            – Tak, potworne. I tamte alfy nie mają nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie, bo nie musiały się tak zachowywać. Przymus psychiczny był dla nich po prostu łatwiejszym i wygodniejszym sposobem panowania nad omegą i ostatecznie nawet same omegi do pewnego stopnia uwierzyły, że tak musi być. Sam wiesz, że to nieprawda, ponieważ teraz jest zupełnie inaczej. A jak ja mogłem żyć w tamtym świecie? Musisz wiedzieć, Lee, że miałem wielkie szczęście, że trafiłem na Sebastiana. Nigdy mnie nie skrzywdził. Sam nie mówił dlaczego tak się zachowuje, ale było widać, że dominację nad kimś słabszym uważa za coś poniżej swojej godności.  Mógł walczyć z kimś mu równym, ale maltretowanie kogoś słabszego... nie, tego nigdy nie zrobił.

            – A ... inne sprawy? Byłeś jego osobistym niewolnikiem. – Widać było, że pomimo zażenowania Lee chciał się dowiedzieć, jak Fuchs traktował jego dziadka także w innych aspektach.

            – Inne sprawy? Lee, nie musisz być taki delikatny. Nie rumień się tak. – Crest uśmiechnął się do wnuka, drocząc się z chłopakiem. – Chodzi ci o seks, tak? Cóż, nie tknął mnie do pierwszej rui. Oczywiście wiedziałem, że preferuje dodatnie omegi. Sam mi powiedział, słyszałem też plotki, chociaż nie wiem skąd się brały, bo nigdy nie widziałem go w towarzystwie innej dodatniej omegi. Ustaliliśmy wcześniej, że kiedy wejdę w ruję, pomoże mi. I pomógł, z delikatnością, jakiej się po nim mimo wszystko nie spodziewałem. Ostatecznie był dodatnią alfą a ja nasłuchałem się bardzo dużo na temat bezwzględności alf podczas seksu. Od tamtej pory to był układ między nami, spędzaliśmy razem moje ruje i jego okresy godowe. Tak było najwygodniej i najbezpieczniej. I, zanim zapytasz, nie byliśmy związani. Na pewno wiesz, że wiązanie nie jest koniecznością przy seksie. Oznaczył mnie jedynie, żeby inne alfy nie miały głupich pomysłów. To był taki środek ostrożności, chociaż jak już wcześniej mówiłem, nie zawsze działał.– Crest zamilkł, jednocześnie badawczo przyglądając się wnukowi, który wyraźnie chciał zadać jakieś pytanie, ale nie mógł się zdecydować. – Co jest, Lee? O co chcesz zapytać? Śmiało, najwyżej nie odpowiem. – Zlitował się nad chłopakiem.

            – Kochałeś go, dziadku? – rumieńce na twarzy chłopca nie mogły być dorodniejsze.

            – Hm, kochałem jako przyjaciela, towarzysza i opiekuna. Nie byliśmy partnerami. Mówiłem już, że nie związaliśmy się ze sobą. I to nie tylko dlatego, że stary Moran chyba od razu by mnie zabił a plotki pewnie nie ucichłyby przez najbliższe pięć lat, gdyby alfa-dziedzic związał się z dodatnią omegą, ale dlatego, że nie czuliśmy takiej potrzeby, a nasza relacja zupełnie nam wystarczała w takim kształcie, w jakim była.

            – Aha. No dobrze. To opowiadaj dalej. Jak to się stało, że Fuchs zaciągnął się do wojska? – Najwyraźniej Lee postanowił zostawić temat romantycznych przeżyć swojego dziadka.

            – Na pewno nie chcesz o nic więcej zapytać? – Crest nie mógł odmówić sobie małej zabawy, drocząc się z chłopakiem. – Bo jeżeli chcesz, to wiesz, ja chętnie...

            – Nie! Możesz kontynuować? Proszę, dziadku. – Chłopiec nadal był zawstydzony, jednak wyraźnie nie miał za złe dziadkowi jego rozbawienia.

            – Już dobrze, dobrze. O czym...A tak, wojsko. Cóż, zaciągnął się, bo wszystko wskazywało na to, że na wschodzie wybuchnie wojna i było jasne, że obie rozszerzone społeczności, Edynburska i Londyńska, wezmą w niej udział. Oczywiście, gdyby chciał, miał odpowiednie kontakty, żeby wymigać się od poboru, ale nie chciał. Już wcześniej mówił, że ma zamiar zaciągnąć się do wojska. A ponieważ był absolwentem Oxfordu z tytułem naukowym z dwóch fakultetów bez problemu dostał się do szkoły oficerskiej i jeszcze zanim wyjechał na front został awansowany do stopnia kapitana. Oczywiście, jego ojciec nie był zadowolony, jednak w zaistniałej sytuacji nie bardzo jak miał protestować a zresztą Sebastian na pewno nie przejąłby się jego protestami. Najgorzej, że powinien mnie zostawić w kraju.

            – Nie mogłeś z nim jechać? Jak to? Dlaczego? – Chłopak był naprawdę szczerze zaskoczony.

            – Jedynie bardzo nieliczne omegi miały powody, żeby udawać się w rejon konfliktów zbrojnych. Doskonale wiesz, że panowało przekonanie, iż omegi nie nadają się do walki, nie mają odpowiednich predyspozycji. Co było oczywistą bzdurą, ponieważ i alfy i omegi posiadają ten sam zestaw genów. Teraz nikt nie zabrania omegom podejmowania służby wojskowej. No, ale to teraz. Błagałem Sebastiana, żeby zabrał mnie ze sobą. Przysięgam, że wolałem zginąć, niż wrócić do Szkocji i pod władzę Augusta Morana. Ostatecznie udało się wciągnąć mnie na listę pomocniczego personelu wsparcia logistycznego. Inaczej mówiąc byłem gońcem w sztabie, jednak najczęściej zajmowałem się przynoszeniem napoi, porządkami, czasem dostarczaniem zaopatrzenia do sztabu.

            – I nikt cię nie skrzywdził? Ostatecznie to były same alfy a ty byłeś omegą. – Lee wpatrywał się w twarz dziadka, zaskoczony tym, jak niewiele o jego życiu wiedział do tej pory. A sądził, że wie o swoim dziadku wszystko!

            – Och, alfy i bety, chociaż te ostatnie niezbyt liczne. Zresztą nie byłem jedyną omegą. Wszyscy pozostali byli osobistymi niewolnikami, których ich właściciele zabrali ze sobą i znaleźli miejsce w wojsku. Okazało się, że kilka omeg pracuje w kuchni, dwie lub trzy w szpitalu, oprócz mnie w sztabie była jeszcze jedna dodatnia omega, więc nie byłem osamotniony. Chociaż obóz był duży , to nie aż  tak, żeby wszyscy nie wiedzieli, że jestem omegą Morana, a Sebastian w krótkim czasie pokazał, że pomimo młodego wieku doskonale sobie radzi w wojsku. Był błyskotliwym strategiem, znakomicie wyszkolonym strzelcem wyborowym, do czego miał prawdziwy talent i doskonale opanował sztuki walki. W wojsku o wiele częściej niż poprzednio przytrafiały mu się wybuchy furii. I wtedy nikt nie wchodził mu w drogę. Po dwóch latach stał się wręcz legendą, bo nie było takiej akcji, która byłaby dla niego za trudna. Ryzykował potwornie, lekceważył niebezpieczeństwo i często działał poza protokołem. Raz nawet został zdegradowany za niewykonanie rozkazu. Był wtedy podpułkownikiem i wprost powiedział swojemu bezpośredniemu przełożonemu, pułkownikowi Quiney'owi, że jest niekompetentnym głupcem a kiedy ten zaczął straszyć Sebastiana swoimi znajomościami, to po prostu złamał mu rękę.

            – Naprawdę to zrobił? Złamał przełożonemu rękę? – Spytał młody omega z niedowierzaniem.

            – No tak. Dostał za to dwa tygodnie aresztu i został zdegradowany do stopnia majora. A kiedy  wyszedł z aresztu, z oddziałem złożonym jedynie z kilku ludzi przedostał się w rejon szczególnie pilnowany przez Czarnych Tugów i zastrzelił dwóch ich naczelnych wodzów, czym spowodował kompletną destabilizację po stronie wroga i dzięki temu front został przesunięty o dwa kilometry. I za to ponownie go awansowano. Takie właśnie pozornie niemożliwe zadania były jego specjalnością. Dowodził akcją odbicia ambasadora Społeczności Paryskiej hrabiego de Voyer d'Argenson, który, całkowicie przypadkowo i dzięki ślepemu szczęściu, został porwany właśnie przez Tugów. Oczywiście wybuchła afera, kiedy zaczęli wysuwać niemożliwe do spełnienia żądania w zamian za jego uwolnienie, więc zorganizowano akcję uwolnienia ambasadora. Moran najlepiej znał pobliże frontu, przebieg linii frontowej, która zmieniała się praktycznie codziennie, warunki atmosferyczne panujące w tym rejonie. Był dowódcą międzynarodowej grupy.  Opracował strategię misji, zgromadził potrzebny sprzęt i oczywiście nie obyło się bez starć  z pułkownikiem Danielsem, który zawsze miał obiekcje, jeżeli w grę wchodził udział Morana.

            – I co? Udało się odbić ambasadora?

            – Tak, chociaż nie bez strat. To była niesamowicie brawurowa akcja, bo Tugowie spodziewali się tego, że alianci spróbują odbić ambasadora. Sebastian nie odpowiadał co się działo, ale, zgodnie z raportem, który widziałem, zginęło prawie czterdziestu członków plemienia. Ambasador też był ranny, ale nie stało się to w trakcie akcji a w wyniku porwania. Napisał oficjalny list, w którym składał podziękowania podpułkownikowi Moranowi i jego ludziom za ocalenie jego życia. Dowództwo nie miało innego wyjścia, jak tylko znowu awansować Sebastiana, tym razem do stopnia pełnego pułkownika. Otrzymał propozycję dowództwa pułku w innym rejonie frontu, którą odrzucił, podobnie jak propozycję zostania szefem sztabu. Chciał zostać na froncie, chciał brać udział w akacjach. Zdaje się, że ambasador zaproponował też Sebastianowi, żeby został jego szefem ochrony i to była otwarta opcja, z której mógł skorzystać nawet po zakończeniu wojny. Sebastian bardzo grzecznie podziękował  i odmówił. Powiedział mi, że nigdy nie pracowałby dla hrabiego de Voyer d'Argenson, bo alfa był takim samym niewolnikiem tradycji i konwenansów jak jego ojciec.

            – A czy stacjonowaliście przez cały czas w tym samym miejscu? Z opracowań historycznych wynika, że był to teren Społeczności Lahore, ale może znowu wkradły się jakieś nieścisłości. – Lee wyraźnie stracił całe zaufanie do oficjalnych danych, zwłaszcza że miał przed sobą najlepsze i najrzetelniejsze źródło informacji.

            – Nie, to akurat prawda. Przez pięć lat stacjonowaliśmy w Camp MacAlpine, który mieścił się na terenie Społeczności Lahore. Obóz liczył dwa tysiące żołnierzy, głównie alf, ale też około dwustu dodatnich bet, które służyły raczej w służbach pomocniczych typu kwatermistrzostwo. Sebastian od samego początku był w służbach specjalnych, tam służyły tylko alfy. Sam obóz był atakowany dwa razy i miał dość dużą rotację. Nigdy nie poznałem, choćby z widzenia, nawet połowy stacjonujących w nim żołnierzy. Zresztą, nie mogłem się wałęsać po całym terenie, bo byłoby to dla mnie zbyt niebezpieczne. Kiedy Sebastian wyjeżdżał na swoje misje poruszałem się jedynie stałą trasą pomiędzy jego kwaterą a budynkiem sztabu.

            – Nie było to dla ciebie uciążliwe?

            – Wierz mi, Lee, że wolałem się nie wychylać i taki układ mi odpowiadał. Alfy, które przebywały w rejonie działań wojennych były bardzo groźne. Często wpadały w bitewny szał a nie zawsze zdołały się uspokoić przed powrotem do obozu. Jeżeli trzymałem się sztabu, było w porządku. Alfy z dowództwa znały mnie dobrze, wiedziały że jestem osobistym niewolnikiem Sebastiana a ponadto nie brały bezpośredniego udziału w walkach, więc były znacznie spokojniejsze. Nie będę cię oszukiwał : to było niebezpieczne życie, ale mówiłem prawdę, że wolałem taką sytuację niż powrót do Szkocji i rządy starego Morana. Jak widzisz, jakoś mi się udało. – Starszy omega na chwilę zatopił się we wspomnieniach. Lee popatrzył na dziadka z podziwem.

            – Czyli byłeś jedną z niewielu omeg na wojnie, dziadku. Te doświadczenia przydały ci się   później, w czasie lisiego spisku?

            – W jakimś stopniu na pewno, chociaż było bardzo wiele różnic pomiędzy lisim spiskiem a wojną na wschodzie – Crest potarł czoło, zerkając na wnuka. – Pod sam koniec działań wojennych byłem już bardzo zmęczony i naprawdę cieszyłem się, że Sebastian został zwolniony z wojska.

            – Czytałem o tym, ale znowu jakieś niejasne wzmianki! Swoją drogą kompletnie nie rozumiem, jak to możliwe, żeby tak mało było wiadomo na temat osoby, której działania zupełnie zmieniły nasz świat. – Sfrustrowany chłopak uderzył dłońmi o swoje kolana. – Jak to możliwe, dziadku? I dlaczego został zwolniony? Podobno z przyczyn zdrowotnych. Został ranny, czy co?

            – Zwolnienie z przyczyn zdrowotnych to oficjalna wersja a jednocześnie eufemizm, bo tak naprawdę, gdyby nie historia  jego służby i pochodzenie, to Moran zostałby z armii wyrzucony i pozbawiony wszystkich praw. Skoro jednak wojna i tak dobiegała końca a alfy zawsze chroniły swoich, to poprzestano na zwolnieniu z przyczyn zdrowotnych.

            –  Rany, co takiego zrobił? Wysadził kuchnię? – Lee najwyraźniej sądził, że to jedynie dobry żart.

            – Gdyby wysadził kuchnię, to nie byłoby sprawy. – Crest zachichotał pod nosem –  w trakcie mojego pobytu w armii kuchnia została wysadzona dwa razy, oczywiście nie cała, bo tylko kocioł, ale i tak trzeba było przeprowadzić remont.

            – Ktoś naprawdę wysadził kuchnię?! Zmyślasz, dziadku! – Młody omega wyraźnie wątpił w słowa Cresta.

            – No, naprawdę, alfy miały różne głupie odpały. Dla nich to był rodzaj żartu.

            – Żartu...wybuch to żart. No, ale to alfy... I alfie wybryki – Lee wyglądał na zdegustowanego.

            – Och, Lee. Nie bądź takim szowinistą – zachichotał. – Mówiłem przecież, że nic się nikomu nie stało. Pamiętam, że jacyś pijani kaprale chcieli podpalić budynek sztabu. – Crest ponownie zachichotał, wracając na moment myślami do tamtych czasów – ale nie o tym chciałeś się dowiedzieć. Sebastian został zwolniony, bo zastrzelił dwie alfy oraz jeńca.

            – Co? Jak to? Dwie alfy i jeńca? I to w obozie? A może gdzieś na akcji, ale wtedy zwolnienie nie miałoby sensu. – chłopak ściągnął brwi w zamyśleniu.

            – Masz rację, ponieważ w trakcie wielu różnych akcji Sebastian zabił naprawdę wielu ludzi. Zdarzenie miało miejsce w obozie. Te alfy to byli oficerowie wywiadu i znęcali się bestialsko nad jeńcem omegą. Młodym chłopakiem, który był już tak zmaltretowany, że śmierć była dla niego wybawieniem. Zmieniali się przy nim przez dwa dni, katując go i gwałcąc. Mogli użyć statusu i wyciągnąć z niego informacje, ale po prostu chcieli się zabawić. – Crest potarł oczy wierzchem dłoni i nagle zaczął wyglądać o wiele starzej niż zwykle. – Sebastian wyjechał z obozu na rozpoznanie i nie było go przez dwa dni. W zasadzie miał wrócić dzień później. To jednak nie miało żadnego znaczenia, bo tamte alfy, dwaj porucznicy świeżo po szkole wywiadu, nawet go dobrze nie znali, znali jedynie jego nazwisko i stopień. Mieli jednak pecha, bo wrócił w bardzo kiepskim humorze a kiedy tak było, wszyscy zgodnie schodzili mu z drogi. I może nic by się nie stało, gdyby zamknęli okno. Po prostu słabe jęki omegi zwróciły jego uwagę. Nikt nie wie, co się tam stało, ale po tym jak wpadł do pokoju przesłuchań, po kilku minutach dało się słyszeć krzyki a potem najpierw dwa szybkie strzały a po dłuższej chwili trzeci.

            – Och, i co się tam stało?

            – Wiem tylko tyle, ile usłyszałem w sztabie, bo Sebastian nic mi nie powiedział na temat tego zdarzenia. – Crest westchnął i kontynuował – Moran w trakcie przesłuchania powiedział, że obaj zachowali się jak wściekłe psy, więc ich odstrzelił, bo tak się postępuje z chorymi zwierzętami a omega był w takim stanie, że nie miał żadnych szans na przeżycie i tylko skrócił jego cierpienia. I sumie tyle powiedział na ten temat. Nie tłumaczył się, ale coś musiało być na rzeczy, skoro zabicie dwóch alf uszło mu na sucho, bo omegą nikt się naturalnie nie przejął. Oczywiście między alfami dochodziło do walk i pojedynków, ale miały one ściśle określone reguły. Niejeden raz zdarzyło się, że Sebastian brał udział w takich pojedynkach i zawsze wygrywał. Czasami zastanawiałem się, jakimi głąbami były alfy, które znając jego reputację, wyzywały go na pojedynek. No, ale alfy uwalniające swoją złość i furię nie myślały raczej logicznie. Ostatecznie, po przeprowadzonym śledztwie stwierdzono, że do śmierci alf doszło w wyniku działań wojennych. A Moran został zwolniony z przyczyn zdrowotnych, jednak oficjalnie tych spraw nie łączono.

            – Cóż, tego się nie spodziewałem. – Lee zamyślił się rozważając słowa dziadka. – A może chodziło o to, że maltretowali omegę? Sam mówiłeś, że Moran tego nie lubił.

            – Możliwe, chociaż wprost nikt tego nie powiedział. Chłopak musiał być w strasznym stanie, bo Sebastian nie był jednak nadmiernie wrażliwy a zresztą udział w wojnie potrafił stępić każdą wrażliwość. Zresztą, już od jakiegoś czasu Sebastian był w złym stanie psychicznym i często wpadał w złość. Moim zdaniem po prostu to zdarzenie było ostatnim kamyczkiem, który spowodował lawinę, mówiąc obrazowo. I tak, po prawie pięciu latach, mieliśmy wrócić do kraju.

            – I wróciliście.

            – I wróciliśmy. Stary Moran nie żył, Sebastian powoli odnajdował się w nowej sytuacji. Odżył i znacznie się uspokoił. Miał swoje plany, które stopniowo realizował. Aż do momentu pewnej kolacji wiosną dziewięćdziesiątego siódmego od której wszystko się zaczęło.

            – Wszystko się zaczęło? Co masz na myśli? Lisi spisek, czy spotkanie tej omegi?

            – I jedno i drugie, Lee. Jedno i drugie, mój chłopcze. Bo jedno było skutkiem  drugiego. – Crest uśmiechnął się do wnuka. – Ale zanim zacznę o tym opowiadać, przydałaby się filiżanka herbaty i jakieś ciasteczka. Chyba, że wolisz iść teraz spać i dokończymy rozmowę rano.

            – Wolne żarty. Nie ma mowy, żebym teraz poszedł spać. Za bardzo jestem ciekawy, co było dalej. – Lee wstał z fotela i przeciągnął się. – To co? Pójdę przygotować herbatę, a w kuchni na pewno są jakieś ciasteczka, jeżeli masz ochotę, dziadku. – Omega obszedł swój fotel, kierując się do drzwi salonu, jednak zatrzymał się i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami popatrzył na Cresta. – A tak w ogóle, to gdzie są rodzice? Jakim cudem tata jeszcze nie zszedł do nas?

            Crest zaśmiał się a w oczach błyszczały mu jasne iskierki . – Och, Lee. Widzę, że moja opowieść naprawdę bardzo cię zainteresowała, skoro nie pomyślałeś o tym wcześniej. Rodzice wyjechali na weekend. Tak się złożyło, że akurat do mnie, w góry. Chciałem spokojnie z tobą porozmawiać i pomyślałem, że będziesz zadowolony, kiedy zostaniemy sami. Prawdę mówiąc, przekupiłem ich.

            – Przekupiłeś? Czym? – Chłopak posłał dziadkowi porozumiewawczy krzywy uśmieszek.

            – Obiecałem, że zostanę u was do wakacji.  Już dawno tego chcieli, więc bez problemu przystali na moją propozycję. Wrócą w niedzielę wieczorem. – Przeciągnął się w fotelu, prostując ręce nad głową. – To co z tą herbatą?

            – Zaraz będzie. A potem chcę usłyszeć dalszą część tej historii.

            – Oczywiście. Potem opowiem ci o spotkaniu pewnej omegi i lisim spisku.

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Spotkanie

 

 

            Stał przy oknie swojego gabinetu podziwiając  zachodzące słońce, które barwiło niebo nad wrzosowiskiem cudownymi szkarłatno  lawendowymi smugami. Chmury, delikatne jak pióra, leniwie przesuwały się wzdłuż poczerwieniałej tarczy słonecznej. W zagłębieniach gruntu zalegał już cień, jednak wzniesienia dotykane przez amarantowe słoneczne błyski wyglądały jakby płonęły. Jezioro leżące dalej w dolinie było już niewidoczne, ciemna tafla wody wtopiła się w cienie. Zielone zbocza okolicznych gór, oświetlane promieniami zachodzącego słońca, wyglądały jak pomalowane czerwienią, jakby to była jesień a nie wczesna wiosna, kiedy trawy są najbardziej soczyście zielone a drzewa nie rozwinęły jeszcze liści do końca i wyglądają jak owinięte cieniutkim seledynowym woalem. Zima zdecydowanie się skończyła, chociaż tutaj, w górach, mogła jeszcze wrócić na moment. Powietrze było czyste jak kryształ i, pomimo zapadającej ciemności, dobrze widział zbocza okolicznych gór. Lekko zmrużył oczy, kiedy promienie zachodzącego słońca zatańczyły na brzegach szyb. To była jego ulubiona pora, ta cicha godzina między dniem a nocą. Prawie uśmiechnął sie do siebie, kiedy pomyślał, jak zareagowaliby żołnierze z jego pułku, gdyby zobaczyli go tak spokojnego i odprężonego. Zawsze był dla nich oschłym i wymagającym przełożonym, służbistą. Doskonale wiedział, co o nim mówili :  szaleniec, ryzykant. Nigdy go to nie obchodziło. Był, kim był i zdanie innych się nie liczyło. Minęły dwa lata odkąd wrócił do domu i czuł, że powoli zaczynał zapominać  o palącym słońcu, o rozgrzanym piachu, pyle, który wciskał się wszędzie, pozostawiając krzemienny posmak na języku, i o wojnie. O wściekłości, krwi i śmierci, śmierci tak wielu ludzi. Odsunął się od okna i przeszedł przez pomroczniały pokój w stronę biurka, po drodze zapalając lampę stojąca przy oknie oraz mniejszą, na biurku. Pomieszczenie rozjaśniło się ciepłym blaskiem.

            Usłyszał ciche pukanie a następnie drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Crest, który był przełożonym wszystkich służących i jego osobistym niewolnikiem, +omegą. W dłoniach trzymał tacę z zastawą do herbaty. Uśmiechnął się w duchu, kiedy wróciło wspomnienie ich pierwszego spotkania. Najlepiej zapamiętał ogromne, przerażone oczy omegi, którego jego ojciec przywiózł od handlarza. Mogli być  mniej więcej w tym samym wieku, bo nie wiedział ile dokładnie Crest ma lat, podobnie zresztą jak on sam, jednak omega był niższy o ponad stopę, chudy i wyglądał jak dziecko. On już jakiś czas temu stracił dziecięcy wygląd. Wyglądał wtedy jak młody alfa i, zgodnie ze zwyczajem, jego ojciec kupił mu osobistego niewolnika. Do tej pory usługiwała mu jedna z licznych dodatnich omeg należących do jego ojca, jednak młody alfa-dziedzic musiał mieć swojego niewolnika na własność. Taki był zwyczaj a jego ojciec nigdy nie pominął żadnego z obowiązujących zwyczajów.  Miał nadzieję, że teraz smażył się w piekle, gdzie było jego miejsce.

            Crest podszedł do dużego, masywnego biurka i postawił tacę na gładkim, mahoniowym blacie. Podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się, przenosząc dzbanek z herbatą i filiżankę z tacy na blat biurka. Dodał jeszcze talerzyk z herbatnikami, które zawsze przynosił, chociaż Sebastian rzadko zjadał chociaż jeden. Do kompletu dołożył cukiernicę i niewielki dzbanuszek z mlekiem.  Z boku na tacy leżało jeszcze kilka kopert, ułożonych blisko krawędzi. Podniósł pustą tacę i wsunął ją pod pachę.

            – Coś pilnego? – alfa podniósł plik listów i zaczął je powoli przeglądać.

            – Nie – uśmiech pozostał w jasnych oczach omegi. – Raporty od dzierżawców, list z kancelarii mecenasa Caldere i zaproszenie.

            – Zaproszenie? Od kogo? – Nie był zainteresowany żadnymi zaproszeniami, które mogły skutkować towarzyskimi spędami. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty przebywać w towarzystwie innych alf. W ogóle nie był w nastroju na spotykania. Zbyt długo musiał znosić obecność innych osób non stop, początkowo w szkole z internatem, później na studiach a ostatnimi czasy w wojsku. Teraz chciał jedynie odpocząć a nie bywać lub wypełniać obowiązki społeczne wynikające z jego statusu. Jak dotąd dość skutecznie udawało mu się unikać wszystkich ludzi. Irytowali go.

            – Od generała Volera. To już kolejne zaproszenie. Od poprzedniego wymigałeś się twierdząc, że jedziesz na polowanie. Nawet w rewanżu zaprosiłeś go do udziału.

            – Tak, faktycznie. Jak to dobrze, że generał nie lubi polować. – Wykrzywił kąciki ust w sarkastycznym półuśmiechu.

            – I dobrze, że o tym wiesz. – Crest pozwolił sobie na kolejny szczery uśmiech. – Znalazłeś świetną wymówkę.

            – Niestety, nie mogę jej nadużywać. – Sebastian  spojrzał na ostatnie ślady blasku barwiące zachodni nieboskłon. – Wygląda na to, że tym razem muszę pojechać, bo w innym wypadku generał może się obrazić a nie potrzebuję żadnych afer z jego udziałem. Cholerny głupiec. – Odwrócił się od okna w stronę omegi. – To kiedy wydaje tę swoją kolację?

            – W następną sobotę. – Crest podniósł niewielką kopertę z kupki korespondencji a następnie podał ją alfie. – Zresztą, sam zobacz. – Sebastian otworzył kopertę i wyjął eleganckie zaproszenie z grubego, czerpanego papieru  i sprawdził datę. – Faktycznie, w sobotę. Dobrze, że nie mam innych planów – skomentował ironicznie a następnie skinął głową omedze, który wychodząc  z pokoju ponownie się uśmiechnął. Moran jeszcze raz spojrzał na zaproszenie, myśląc o tym, jak bardzo nie ma ochoty brać udziału w kolacji u generała Volera. Zresztą, kolacja to był jedynie eufemizm. Tak naprawdę, to było spotkanie prominentnych alf, które spędzały cały wieczór upijając się, obgadując wszystkich znajomych i okazjonalnie dręcząc i torturując omegi, oczywiście jeżeli akurat na to nabrali ochoty. Rzadko kiedy coś jedli, chociaż generał nie szczędził wysiłków i serwowane potrawy były naprawdę wyśmienite. Goście zauważali je jednak jedynie na samym początku kolacji, kiedy jeszcze nie byli pijani w sztok i mogli normalnie zjeść i porozmawiać. Później to już była uczta podobna do tych w barbarzyńskich czasach, kiedy potrawy nie trafiały na talerze, goście jedli rękami i rujnowali adamaszkowe obrusy generała wylewając trunki. Tak, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na ten spęd, ale faktycznie od poprzedniej kolacji wymówił się twierdząc, że wybiera się na polowanie, które zostało zaplanowane o wiele wcześniej. Generał, chociaż był stuprocentową dodatnią alfą, to jednak nie lubił polowań. To był jego mały sekret, który Sebastian poznał w czasie wojny i czasami mógł wykorzystać, jedynak nie  tym razem. Ostatecznie wczesna wiosna nie była okresem polowań i nawet generał, który nie interesował się tymi sprawami, wiedział o tym. Kwestie rodzinne również nie mogły być wymówką, ponieważ najbliższej rodziny Sebastian nie miał a z dalszą nie utrzymywał żadnych kontaktów. Nagła kontuzja? Też nie, bo gdyby nawet jakiejś doznał, to i tak służba mogłaby go wygodnie dowieźć na miejsce. Tak, nie miał wyboru. Cóż, jakoś zniesie udział w tym spędzie i znowu będzie mieć spokój do następnego razu. Całe szczęście, że generał Voler nie organizował swoich przyjęć zbyt często a innych spotkań towarzyskich Moran mógł unikać nie martwiąc się o konsekwencje. Gubernator o nim nie pamiętał, Pierwsza Alfa z Londynu nie mogła go znieść i  dzięki temu nie musieli się widywać, jedynie Voler był na tyle ustosunkowany, że nie mógł mu odmówić z obawy przed obrazą i wynikającymi z tego konsekwencjami. Nie chciał robić sobie wroga z generała, bo to nie miało najmniejszego sensu, skoro pragnął jedynie żeby wszyscy zostawili go w spokoju.

            Przejrzał całą pocztę, którą raz w tygodniu odbierał ze skrytki pocztowej w Blairgowrie, delektując się smakiem herbaty. Zjadł nawet jeden herbatnik, skoro już Crest przyniósł talerzyk ciastek. Omega na pewno to zauważy i będzie zadowolony, że docenił jego starania. Mecenas Caldere informował, że kontynuuje działania zmierzające do spieniężenia jego nieruchomości.  Moran był bogaty, bardzo – był w końcu jedynym spadkobiercą swoich rodziców. Nieruchomości za granicą już sprzedał, za wyjątkiem  niewielkiej posiadłości w Norwegii, która należała do jego rodziny od pokoleń. Miał w nosie rodzinne tradycje, ale miejsce było wyjątkowo urokliwe i odizolowane. Gdyby chciał, mógłby tam zamieszkać i naprawdę mieć spokój. To była jedna z opcji, ale najpierw jednak musiał zakończyć pozostałe sprawy majątkowe. Obecnie panowała niezła koniunktura na rynku nieruchomości, więc sprzedał swój dom w Londynie, w Edynburgu i w Glasgow. Zostawił mieszkanie w Perth, ponieważ posiadane własnego lokum w najbliższym dużym mieście było wygodne, kupił też niewielki apartament w Londynie. Na wszelki wypadek. Dom, w którym teraz mieszkał, chciał zostawić. Był wygodny, dość odosobniony jak na jego gust i dlatego nie musiał martwić się  wścibskimi sąsiadami. Chwała przodkom za ich paranoje. Oprócz nieruchomości był właścicielem gruntów rolnych w różnych miejscach na nizinach i nawet na wschodnim wybrzeżu. Czego nie mógł sprzedać, to wydzierżawił, mając nadzieję, że ostatecznie sprzeda też i te dzierżawione grunty.

           

            Starszy Moran  miał obsesję na punkcie pomnażania rodzinnego majątku i uwielbiał zarządzać swoją własnością, podczas gdy Sebastian nigdy nie interesował się sprawami finansowymi i majątkowymi. Odkąd skończył trzynaście lat i jego ojciec posłał go do Eton, wszystkimi płatnościami zajmował się właśnie on osobiście. Sebastian miał wydzielone subkonto, na które ojciec przelewał mu pieniądze na własne wydatki. Podobnie było później na studiach w Oxford. Taka była droga młodego alfa-dziedzica i Sebastian podążał nią aż do momentu wstąpienia do wojska. Nawet jednak ta jego decyzja została zaaprobowana przez ojca, chociaż nie był zadowolony, bo chciał, żeby jego syn wrócił po studiach do rodzinnego domu, zajął się nadzorem nad majątkiem i związał z wybraną przez niego ujemną alfą. Jednak od momentu uzyskania pełnoletniości Sebastian jasno pokazał, że ma własną koncepcję swoich dalszych losów. Tak naprawdę zaciągnięcie się do wojska było ucieczką. Prędzej by umarł niż wrócił do domu, gdzie musiałby mieszkać ze swoim ojcem. Był naprawdę wdzięczny, że większość czasu przebywał w szkole a czasami część wakacji również udało mu się spędzić na obozach naukowych czy sportowych, byle nie wracać do Szkocji. Wojsko było bezpieczną opcją, bo, z jednej strony naprawdę chciał wstąpić do armii, a z drugiej ojciec nie mógł za dużo narzekać, ponieważ bardzo wiele dodatnich alf z dobrych rodzin wybierało taką ścieżkę kariery. Sebastian szybko awansował i ostatecznie został pułkownikiem. Jednak wojsko również okazało się pułapką a wojna zabrała mu więcej niż zamierzał dać. Podjął decyzję, która nie spodobała się dowództwu i ostatecznie został przeniesiony do rezerwy z przyczyn zdrowotnych. To był dość często używany powód w odniesieniu do wyższych oficerów, którzy w którymś momencie stracili nad sobą panowanie. Teraz już dwa lata minęły od jego powrotu. W wojsku spędził pięć lat, chociaż czasami miał wrażenie, że było to drugie tyle. Ojciec zmarł na krótko przed jego zwolnieniem z armii. Wiedział, że tak się stanie i nawet napisał do Sebastiana z prośbą o jego przyjazd, jednak w tym czasie trwały ostatnie ustalenia dotyczące jego zwolnienia, więc ostatecznie Sebastian przyjechał, kiedy było już po pogrzebie. Nie martwiło go to. Jego ojciec był dla niego rodzicem jedynie z nazwy. Poruszał się w ciasnych ramach konwenansów i tradycji i koniecznie chciał ukształtować go na swój obraz i podobieństwo.  Chociaż nie do końca mu się to udało, swoich lat dziecięcych Sebastian starał się nie wspominać.

            Przerywając swoje rozmyślania, wstał od biurka i wyszedł na balkon, żeby przed snem wypalić papierosa. Na zewnątrz było już zupełnie ciemno. Lekki, chłodny wiatr cicho szeptał w koronach okolicznych drzew, niebo wyglądało jak czarny aksamit z drobnymi, jasnymi punktami gwiazd i dużą, srebrną monetą księżyca, któremu już tylko kilku dni brakowało do pełni. Było cicho i spokojnie. Sebastian delektował się papierosem obserwując niebo i ciemne stoki okolicznych gór oświetlone księżycowym blaskiem. Na trawnik od południowej strony padał słup światła z okna pokoju dla służby. Jego niewolnicy nigdy nie kładli się przed nim, chociaż absolutnie tego od nich nie wymagał. Stare przyzwyczajenia. Miał nadzieję, że z biegiem czasu się zmienią. Pozwolił sobie chłonąć ciszę i momentami miał wrażenie, że to puste miejsce w nim, które czuł odkąd pamiętał, nie dokucza mu tak bardzo. I tak było o wiele lepiej niż bezpośrednio po powrocie. Sebastian zdusił niedopałek w dużej popielniczce stojącej na balustradzie balkonowej a następnie wszedł do gabinetu, gdzie pochował korespondencję w szufladach biurka, zgasił światło i udał się do swojej sypialni. Rozbierając się przed snem miał nadzieję, że nie przyśnią mu się koszmary, i te stare i te nowe a szczególnie jeden z najstarszych, w którym mały chłopiec, głośno płacząc i krzycząc "Sebby" wyciąga do niego rączki.

            Dni do sobotniej kolacji upłynęły szybko. Ponieważ pogoda była znośna, Crest wymyślił wiosenne porządki w ogrodzie, chociaż tak naprawdę niewiele było do sprzątania. Sam ogród nie był już tak duży, jak wtedy, kiedy żyła jego matka, która spędzała w nim sporo czasu. Oczywiście, najczęściej projektowała zmiany i przydzielała obowiązki, ale zdarzało się też, że sadziła i przycinała, szczególnie w ogrodzie różanym. Teraz róże jeszcze nie zakończyły zimowego spoczynku, ale nie potrzebowały już słomianych osłon; zostały też poprzycinane uschłe gałązki. Na gazonach zaczynały kwitnąć wiosenne kwiaty i można było już odkryć oczko wodne, chociaż jeszcze nie małą fontannę, stojącą na frontowym trawniku, który zaczął się już ładnie zielenić. Ogród znajdował się za domem, który trochę osłaniał go od wiatrów, w bardziej zacisznym miejscu w załomie znajdującego się za budynkiem wzgórza. Ocieniały go rosnące tu od dziesięcioleci wiązy i klony, obecnie jeszcze nagie po zimie. Za ogrodem, który dodatkowo otoczony był niewysokim murkiem, ciągnął się niewielki sad. Dom w stylu gregoriańskim był  rodową siedzibą od pokoleń a jego wygląd zewnętrzny nie zmienił się od ponad stu lat; jedynie wewnątrz zostały przeprowadzone zmiany związane z technicznymi usprawnieniami. Był zbudowany z szarego kamienia i przykryty łupkową dachówką, piętrowy, z poddaszem.  Drzwi wejściowymi  ulokowane były w centrum fasady. Po obu stronach ocienionych gankiem drzwi na parterze ciągnęły się rzędy okien a na piętrze, po południowej i północnej stronie, umieszczone były szerokie balkony. Południowe  skrzydło mieściło pomieszczenia gospodarcze i niewielkie pokoje dla niewolników. Obecnie w większości było nieużywane, bo Sebastian miał tylko pięciu niewolników, z których żadnego nie kupił. Crest został kupiony przez jego ojca, jako jego osobisty niewolnik i od tamtej pory był jego wiernym towarzyszem. Pozostali czterej należeli do starego alfy, który nie zdążył ich sprzedać przed swoją śmiercią. Kiedy dwa lata temu wrócił do rodzinnego domu, wszyscy byli bardzo cisi i w widoczny sposób starali się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi nowego właściciela, teraz jednak, kiedy Sebastian w zasadzie w ogóle nie wtrącał się do ich życia, do niczego nie zmuszał, nie karał  i pozwalał samodzielnie zarządzać domem, zmienili się. Nadal byli nieśmiali, ale już nie bali się śmiać, rozmawiać i zwracać się do niego z drobnymi propozycjami. Była to też zasługa Cresta, który w zaciszu domu wcale nie zachowywał się jak niewolnik omega, co upewniało pozostałych w tym, że nie zostaną w żaden sposób ukarani za bardziej swobodne zachowanie.  Sebastian doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że musi minąć więcej czasu, zanim zaczną czuć się jeszcze pewniej. Mieszkał na odludziu i nie miewał gości, więc nikt nie wiedział jaki jest jego stosunek do niewolników. Zresztą, w razie potrzeby nadal doskonale potrafili udawać zachowanie, które inne alfy uznawały za normalne dla zniewolonych dodatnich omeg.

            Sebastian postanowił wyjechać do Perth już w piątek, ponieważ umówił się z mecenasem Caldere, że odbierze z jego biura dokumenty dotyczące ostatniej sprzedaży. Mecenas miał swoje biuro w Londynie, ale zdecydował się otworzyć także filię w Szkocji i wybrał Perth na swoją siedzibę. Moranowi było to na rękę, ponieważ nie musiał jeździć w interesach  do Edynburga czy Dundee. Szybko załatwił sprawy z mecenasem, bo ograniczyły się do krótkiej rozmowy i złożenia kilku podpisów, a następnie udał się na zakupy. Crest wręczył mu długą listę, więc musiał odwiedzić kilka sklepów. Dzień minął szybko a zakończył go kolacją w niewielkiej restauracji, którą zawsze odwiedzał w trakcie pobytów w Perth. Posiłki były tu zawsze smaczne i świeże. Akurat miał ochotę na owoce morza a kierownik sali zapewnił go, że tego ranka otrzymali dostawę ostryg i przegrzebków, więc zdecydował się na te ostatnie i nie żałował.

            Nie spał zbyt dobrze, jak zwykle kiedy nocował w swoim mieszkaniu w Perth, więc ostatecznie zaspał i wstał późno jak na swoje zwyczaje. Ponieważ przyjęcie zaczynało się o dziewiętnastej, miał czas na śniadanie, które było bardziej lunchem, na spacer i wizytę w swoim ulubionym sklepie z bronią. Nic nie kupił, jednak bardzo miło spędził czas. Kolekcjonowanie broni było jego hobby. Wrócił akurat, żeby wziąć prysznic i przebrać się w pół-formalny garnitur ze stójką, w kolorze ciemnografitowym z jaśniejszą lamówką, w lekko wojskowym stylu, który przygotował dla niego Crest. Nie chciał zakładać munduru na towarzyskie spotkanie, jednak skoro gospodarzem był generał, to taki strój był odpowiedni. Pojechał na Tay Street, gdzie Voler miał dom, a właściwie rezydencję odpowiednią dla +alfy o jego pozycji, niedaleko Starego Mostu. Zaparkował przecznicę dalej, bo wiedział, że z powodu liczby gości plac przed domem generała będzie pełny i już po kilku minutach wchodził do budynku. Przy drzwiach młody omega odebrał od niego płaszcz i kapelusz. Gospodarz czekał w holu, witając gości. Obok stał kolejny niewolnik, trzymający  wielką tacę pełną kieliszków z szampanem. Sebastian pozwolił, żeby generał skończył witać siwowłosego betę w zbyt formalnym stroju a następnie podszedł do niego, witając się podaniem ręki i krótkim, oszczędnym ukłonem.

– O, Løvinne. Miło, że mógł pan przybyć, pułkowniku Moran – Voler był wcieleniem uprzejmości. Ostatecznie na razie był trzeźwy i w pełni nad sobą panował.

– Generale, dziękuję za zaproszenie – Sebastian też umiał grać w tę grę. – Miło widzieć pana w dobrym zdrowiu, sir.

– Proszę poczęstować się szampanem. Za kilka minut siadamy do stołu. – Jeszcze jedno krótkie skinienie głową i Sebastian zrobił miejsce następnemu gościowi. Zgodnie z sugestią generała wziął kieliszek z tacy trzymanej przez omegę, który oczywiście nie śmiał podnieść oczu. Rozejrzał się wokół, witając się krótkimi ukłonami ze znajomymi oficerami. Nie zaczynał z nikim rozmowy, jedynie przyjmował ich obecność do wiadomości, żeby, zgodnie z kodeksem alf, nikogo nie obrazić. To oczywiście nie miałoby znaczenia, bo w razie pojedynku poradziłby sobie z każdym przeciwnikiem,  jednak nie miał zamiaru nikogo prowokować bez potrzeby. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy goście już przybyli i kiedy gospodarz skończył witać się z ostatnim z zaproszonych, kolejny niewolnik otworzył podwójne drzwi prowadzące do sali bankietowej. Generał uprzejmie zaprosił swoich gości do zajmowania miejsc. W zasadzie każdy dobrze wiedział, gdzie ma usiąść, jednak wszyscy grali w tę samą grę w uprzejmość. Jeszcze.  Spokojnie zajęli swoje miejsca przy pięknie zastawionym stole a wtedy długi szereg niewolników zaczął wnosić tace z potrawami. Sebastian wewnętrznie przewrócił oczami, jednocześnie zachowując kamienną twarz. Czyżby Voler myślał, że jest jakimś feudalnym panem?  Kolejny szereg omeg, tym razem trzymających w dłoniach srebrne dzbany z winem, również wszedł do sali i stanął z tyłu za plecami gościu po obu stronach ogromnego stołu. Wyglądało na to, że szanowny generał faktycznie chciał pokazać swoim gościom jakim jest zadufanym w sobie głąbem. Sebastian na razie skoncentrował się na przystawkach, przyglądając się dyskretnie innym zaproszonym, którzy na razie zachowywali się nienagannie. Wiedział jednak, że  sytuacja szybko się zmieni, kiedy niewolnicy zaczęli napełniać kielichy gości, którzy nie żałowali sobie alkoholu. Podano kolejne potrawy. Sebastian był już najedzony, jednak wolał nałożyć coś jeszcze na swój talerz, udając, że jest zajęty jedzeniem, żeby nie musieć rozmawiać ze swoimi sąsiadami. Sam prawie nie tknął alkoholu, jedynie kilka razy markując picie zamoczył usta w winie, które, nawiasem mówiąc, było znakomite. Inni nie mieli takich obiekcji. Poziom hałasu zaczął się podnosić, komuś spadł kielich ze stołu, goście zaczęli przekrzykiwać się między sobą, słyszał coraz głośniejsze wybuchy śmiechu. Voler siedział u szczytu stołu i wyglądało na to, że jest bardzo zadowolony z przebiegu kolacji. Sebastian najchętniej wyszedłby, ale niestety generał nie był jeszcze tak pijany, żeby zrobić to bez zwracania jego uwagi.  W pomieszczeniu robiło się coraz cieplej, więc rozpiął marynarkę. Niektórzy goście  w ogóle ściągali swoje; panowała coraz bardziej swobodna atmosfera. Rozejrzał się po sali, spoglądając na drugą stronę pomieszczenia, gdzie, podobnie jak za jego plecami, stali niewolnicy z dzbanami w dłoniach. Wyglądali bardzo podobnie, więc nie zatrzymywał na żadnym z nich wzroku, do momentu, kiedy spojrzał na niewolnika stojącego lekko po jego lewej stronie.

            Gdy jego wzrok padł na omegę, w pierwszej chwili odniósł wrażenie, jakby nagle uderzył z rozpędu w kamienną ścianę; poczuł się tak, jak wtedy, gdy został postrzelony podczas walki. W jednej chwili nie mógł złapać oddechu, jednak nie czuł bólu, jak wtedy, gdy został ranny, a jedynie dziwny wszechogarniający zachwyt i gorąco w klatce piersiowej, zupełnie jakby to zawsze puste miejsce w nim nareszcie się wypełniło. I kiedy w końcu zaczerpnął powietrza, poczuł jakby oddech był płynnym światłem, które dotarło do każdej szczeliny, każdego pustego miejsca, wypełniając całe jego ciało i duszę, sprawiając że nareszcie był kompletny.  Dopiero teraz zauważył, że kurczowo zaciska dłoń na koszuli, jakby chciał zerwać ją z siebie, jakby chciał się uwolnić. Wydawało mu się, że cała sala lekko wiruje, a dźwięki przekleństw i krzyki innych gości są stłumione, jakby przebywał pod wodą. Kolejny oddech, i kolejny, sprawiły, że wirowanie ustało i znowu zaczął normalnie słyszeć. Rozejrzał się, ale nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że świat zmienił się kompletnie a on nie jest już tym samym człowiekiem, jakim był jeszcze chwilę temu. Miał wrażenie, jakby przebywał w oku cyklonu, w miejscu największego spokoju pośród burzy. To była chwila na którą czekał nieświadomie całe życie. Nareszcie wiedział na co czekał, na kogo. Drobna twarz wyglądała jakby była  wykuta z marmuru, blada i stężała w wyrazie fałszywego spokoju. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od ciemnych włosów, opadających kosmykami na czoło i zmarszczonych brwi. Uczył się na pamięć każdej płaszczyzny, każdego koloru : ciemnoróżowych ust, spierzchniętych, lekko uchylonych  – na pewno przygryzał wargi, żeby się skoncentrować, zapanować nad strachem – delikatnych rumieńców na wysokich kościach policzkowych i cieni długich rzęs. Tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć jego oczy, spuszczone teraz pokornie. Omega odwrócił się nieznacznie w odpowiedzi na jakieś usłyszane polecenie i podniósł głowę, spoglądając w bok. I wtedy zobaczył jego oczy; wielkie, ciemne, koloru najlepszej gorzkiej czekolady. Omega nawet nie patrzył bezpośrednio na niego, jednak to spojrzenie znowu spowodowało, że nie mógł oddychać. Tym razem ze strachu. Czuł strach, potworny lęk i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to lęk tego omegi. I on czuł go jak własny. Jednak oprócz strachu było coś jeszcze...Chyba nadzieja...Nadzieja? Obietnica... Nigdy nie potrafił tak dobrze wyczuć emocji omegi, a zwłaszcza obcego omegi. Chłopak pochylił się nad stołem nalewając wina do kielicha jednego z gości. Drobne palce zaciskały się na rączce dzbana, widział jak ścięgna napięły się a kostki zbielały. Następnie odsunął się od stołu i stał czekając na kolejne polecenie, czujny i skoncentrowany.

            Nadal nie mógł się ruszyć i jedynie oddychał, patrząc na omegę. Był niewysoki, szczupły, ubrany w taki sam uniform, jaki nosili pozostali słudzy generała – długa, granatowa tunika, wąskie granatowe spodnie i czarne buty za kostkę.  Wysoka stójka zasłaniała prawie połowę smukłej szyi a kiedy chłopak ponownie pochylił głowę, miękkie kosmyki włosów zsunęły się na czoło i policzki. Wszystkie omegi generała miały dłuższe włosy. Niejasno przypomniał sobie chrapliwy śmiech Volera, kiedy ten odpowiadał na pytanie któregoś z gości, dlaczego jego omegi mają takie długie włosy, skoro większość właścicieli niewolników ścina je krótko : łatwiej złapać za długie włosy, kiedy chce przytrzymać głowę w chwili ciosu.  Oczami wyobraźni widział, jak ogromna dłoń generała zaciska się na tych kruczoczarnych kosmykach, odginając głowę do tyłu i napinając delikatną szyję a grube palce zaciskają się na bladych policzkach, znacząc je siniakami. Nie, nie mógł o tym myśleć, musiał się uspokoić, zapanować nad emocjami i zaplanować swoje działania. Nie mógł poddać się instynktowi i naturze + alfy, bo to do niczego dobrego nie doprowadzi.  Było prawie tak, jak na polu walki, gdzie musiał oddzielać swoje emocje, co nie zawsze się udawało, ale teraz wiedział, że musi być spokojny.

            Kilka ukradkowych spojrzeń na boki i już wiedział, że żaden z pozostałych gości nie zauważył nic dziwnego w jego zachowaniu. Ślepi, pijani głupcy, którzy nigdy nie widzieli prawdziwej więzi. Był całkowicie pewny, że to właśnie więź. Nigdy _tak_ się nie czuł. Nigdy nie był tak kompletny, dopełniony. Prawie podniósł się ze swojego miejsca za stołem, chcąc podejść do omegi, dotknąć go, poczuć, ale w tej samej chwili ponownie stłumił swój instynkt. Oparł łokcie na stole, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi. Czuł, że jego oczy płoną czerwienią w instynktownej reakcji. Nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć, nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć. Musiał chronić swojego omegę. Myśli jak szalone pędziły przez jego głowę, kiedy walczył z falą odruchowej chęci ochrony. To podstawowa reakcja : chęć ochrony partnera. Miał wrażenie, że czas nie jest już stałą liniową, bo wydłużył się a potem zatrzymał i już wiedział, co musi zrobić. Była tylko jedna droga, jeden sposób : musiał kupić omegę. Takie były zwyczaje i tradycje. Jeżeli chciał go ochronić musiał stać się jego właścicielem. Alfy ciągle kupowały omegi, więc nikogo nie zdziwi, że ktoś chce kupić jednego z niewolników generała. Ostatecznie dodatnie omegi nikogo nie obchodziły.

            Miał już plan, musiał jedynie zaczekać na koniec uczty. Kiedy tylko się zakończy, wiedział, że musi udać się do handlarza; znał szybkiego i kompetentnego alfę. Tak, cholerny Rankin będzie dobry. On albo jego wspólnik, Kesson. Na pewno się ucieszy, że koszty nie grają roli. Tak, tak będzie najlepiej. Czuł, że powoli się uspokaja. Odsunął dłonie od twarzy i wyprostował się na krześle. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Uczta toczyła się dalej a sala bankietowa generała była pełna coraz bardziej pijanych alf i nielicznych bet, bogatych, wpływowych gnojków, których generał zaprosił, bo albo robił z nimi interesy, albo potrzebował ich poparcia politycznego. Z tego, co ostatnio słyszał, chciał zostać szefem dystryktu. Generał Voler i polityka. Nieznacznie zacisnął usta, myśląc o tym, że na pewno będzie tak samo bezwzględnym draniem jak w wojsku. Cóż, nie był jedynym chętnym na to stanowisko, ale miał poparcie Pierwszej Alfy z Londynu i gubernatora Społeczności Edynburskiej. Same bezwzględne sukinsyny, popierające takich samych jak oni sukinsynów. Nie martwiło go to, polityka nigdy go nie interesowała, w przeciwieństwie do jego ojca, który pełnił funkcję dyrektora dystryktu przez jedną kadencję.

            Jego sąsiad, siedzący z prawej strony siwowłosy alfa, major piechoty Trent, którego znał od wielu lat, był już kompletnie pijany. Jego ręka, którą podpierał głowę, chwiała się i niewiele było trzeba, żeby stracił to niepewne podparcie i uderzył nią w stół. Z lewej strony siedział Garand, również major, jednak o wiele młodszy od Trenta. Jego też znał. W zasadzie znał wszystkich gości generała, przynajmniej z widzenia. Miał fotograficzną pamięć i zawsze pamiętał to, co chciał zapamiętać. Dlatego wiedział, że Garand jest ambitnym, wrednym popaprańcem, który uwielbiał torturować złapanych jeńców i swoje omegi. Też był już pijany i kiedy zauważył, że na niego patrzy, rzucił mu  lekko zamglone spojrzenie i rozlazły uśmiech. Nie uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, jednak Garanda to nie zdziwiło, bo on nigdy się nie uśmiechał i wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Goście przekrzykiwali się pijanymi głosami, z prawej usłyszał rumor, kiedy Trent w końcu uderzył głową w stół i omal nie spadł z krzesła. Garand zaczął chichotać, chociaż sam chwiał się na swoim krześle. Kiedy popatrzył wzdłuż stołu, zobaczył, że siedzący u jego szczytu generał też był już pijany. Szarpnął za włosy omegę, który nalewał mu wina i odepchnął go tak mocno, że ten upadał na podłogę, jednak udało mu się nie upuścić dzbanka. Voler stracił zainteresowanie niewolnikiem, który odczołgał się od stołu. Można powiedzieć, że mu się upiekło. Widział już, jak generał zabił w czasie uczty omegę, który rozlał wino w trakcie nalewania go do jego kielicha. Tłukł go swoją laską tak długo, aż jego czaszka w końcu się poddała.  Na szczęście w tym momencie omega niczego już nie czuł. Inny sługa zbliżył się do Garanda i dolał mu alkoholu. Generał zawsze mówił, że w trakcie uczty wszystkie kielichy mają być pełne. Żadna  z omeg nie chciała być tą, która nie zauważy niepełnego kielicha. Chłosta byłaby najmniejszą karą.

            Popatrzył na drugą stronę sali, gdzie jego omega – jego, tylko jego, już na zawsze jego – znowu dolewa wina młodemu alfie. Kapitan Rhea, dziedzic swojej rodziny. Inaczej nie zostałby zaproszony przez Volera. Nie znał go zbyt dobrze. Kapitan zauważył jego spojrzenie, i, sądząc, że patrzy na niego, podniósł swój kielich w niemym toaście. Gdyby nie omega stojący za plecami kapitana, zupełnie zignorowałby ten gest, teraz jednak, nie chcąc zwracać uwagi młodego oficera na stojącego za nim niewolnika i nie sugerować swojego zainteresowania nim, w odpowiedzi uniósł swój kielich i zamoczył wargi w winie. Odwrócił wzrok i zabronił sobie patrzeć w kierunku chłopaka, chociaż tak bardzo pragnął obserwować bladą twarz o delikatnych rysach. Wiedział, że musi wytrzymać do końca uczty i później zrealizować jak najszybciej swój plan. Miał nadzieję, że żadna z alf nie zaczepi jego omegi, bo wtedy nie mógłby się powstrzymać przed zaatakowaniem a może nawet zabiciem napastnika. Na szczęście uczta toczyła się swoim trybem, powoli zmierzając do zakończenia i obyło się bez żadnych niespodziewanych incydentów. Dopiero przed samym wyjściem z sali, kiedy większość gości była już tak pijana, że dalsze picie przestało ich interesować i powoli zaczynali wychodzić, pozwolił sobie jeszcze raz zerknąć na omegę. Widać było, że chłopak jest zmęczony. Jego dłonie lekko drżały i zagryzał wargi w nieświadomym, nerwowym geście. Na sekundę podniósł głowę i Sebastian znowu zobaczył jego cudowne oczy, ciemne i zmęczone, pełne lęku, jednak nie tak silnego jak wcześniej, kiedy omega na moment podniósł oczy do góry. Już nigdy nie będziesz się bać, obiecał w duchu chłopakowi. Będziesz bezpieczny, nikt cię nie dotknie i nie skrzywdzi. Ochronię cię, mój mały ptaszku.

            W kilku słowach pożegnał się z pijanym w sztok generałem, który nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi a następnie prawie wybiegł z sali. Jak w transie odebrał swój płaszcz i kapelusz od omegi, który zajmował się okryciami gości i praktycznie wypadł za drzwi, gdzie wreszcie mógł odetchnąć głęboko chłodnym, nocnym powietrzem. Pobiegł do swojego mieszkania, gdzie przez dwie pozostałe do świtu godziny wydeptywał dywan w salonie, wciąż wracając myślami do omegi i planując kolejne kroki. Najchętniej poszedłby do Volera i zapłacił mu dowolną sumę za niewolnika. Niestety, nie mógł. Prawo stanowiło, że alfy nie mogą sprzedawać sobie bezpośrednio niewolników. Po to byli handlarze, pośrednicy. Umowy niemal do samego końca pozostawały anonimowe, ponieważ tożsamość kupującego właściciel poznawał dopiero na samym końcu transakcji. Chodziło o to, żeby nie windować sztucznie cen niewolników. To była podstawa systemu ekonomicznego w świecie rządzonym przez alfy.

            Doskonale o tym wiedział, ale teraz przepełniała go potrzeba zapewnienia ochrony swojemu partnerowi, swojemu dopełnieniu. I był wściekły, że jedyną drogą, jaką mógł wybrać, było jego kupno. Chciał załatwić wszystko tak, żeby nikt nie mógł mu odebrać omegi. Gdyby go porwał, to z chwilą odnalezienia on zostałby ukarany, ale omega cierpiałby niewspółmiernie więcej. W momencie zawarcia umowy Voler musiał cofnąć swoją władzę nad omegą, zerwać swoją więź właściciela, która miała przejść na niego. Wiedział, że musi to zrobić jak najszybciej, jego instynkt go poganiał. Nie próbował z nim walczyć, bo chciał przecież tego samego. Kolejny raz niecierpliwie zerknął na zegar i stwierdził, że po prostu nie może czekać dłużej. Dopiero kiedy wyszedł z mieszkania i chciał wsiąść do samochodu uzmysłowił sobie, że zostawił go w miejscu, gdzie zaparkował wczorajszego wieczoru, przy High Street. Na szczęście kluczyki miał w kieszeni płaszcza. Stwierdził, że krótki spacer dobrze mu zrobi, jednak tempo jego marszu trudno było nazwać spacerowym, ponieważ kiedy tylko się nie skupiał, to prawie zaczynał biec.

            Rankin i Kesson mieli swoje biuro w pobliżu kościoła St. Matthews przy Watergate i chociaż nie znał ich osobiście, bo nigdy nie kupił żadnej omegi, znał ich reputację i wiedział, że są dobrzy w tym, co robią. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że siódma rano w niedzielę to nie była właściwa pora na takie sprawy, jak odwiedziny w biurze handlarzy niewolników, ale tak naprawdę to miał to gdzieś. Rankin i Kesson, podobnie jak on, byli alfami, jednak on pochodził z rodziny z tradycjami, był emerytowanym pułkownikiem, bo nie został wyrzucony a zwolniony i stał o wiele wyżej od nich na drabinie społecznej. Mógł sobie pozwolić na lekceważenie konwenansów. Bardzo szybko dotarł na miejsce. Biuro handlarzy mieściło się w piętrowej, niedawno odnowionej kamiennicy, na parterze której znajdował się też niewielki bar. Obok drzwi wejściowych wisiała gustowna tablica z nazwą. Obaj handlarze mieszkali na piętrze a biuro znajdowało się na parterze, tak przynajmniej wynikało z informacji umieszczonej przy dzwonku. Znajdowała się tam też informacja, żeby w razie nagłych przypadków dzwonić do mieszkania. Cóż, to był zdecydowanie nagły przypadek, więc bez wahania nacisnął górny dzwonek. A po chwili jeszcze raz, kiedy nie uzyskał żadnego rezultatu. Zaczął się już zastanawiać, czy nie powinien poszukać innego pośrednika, kiedy usłyszał kroki na schodach i po chwili drzwi zostały otworzone a w progu stanął ubrany w szlafrok wysoki, ciemnowłosy +alfa o niemal geometrycznie regularnych ostrych rysach, który obrzucił go taksującym spojrzeniem.

            – Czym mogę służyć w tym pięknym dniu? –  W formalnym i poprawnym powitaniu Sebastian doskonale usłyszał nutkę sarkazmu. Nie bawiąc się w uprzejmości przeszedł od razu do rzeczy.

            – Chcę kupić omegę, to nagły przypadek. – Nie widział powodu, żeby kręcić czy udawać.

            – Właśnie widzę. – Handlarz przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. – Zapraszam zatem do środka. – Gestem zaprosił Sebastiana do wejścia a następnie obaj znaleźli się w małym korytarzu. Pośrednik otworzył drzwi po prawej, które, jak się okazało,  prowadziły do biura. Pomieszczenie było urządzone bardzo gustownie: meble biurowe utrzymane w klasycznym stylu, w ciemnych kolorach, zaś skórzana sofa stojąca pod ściana i dwa fotele przed biurkiem miały jasne obicia.  Zajmując miejsce za biurkiem handlarz w końcu się przedstawił.

            – Neil Rankin, licencjonowany pośrednik handlowy. Z kim mam przyjemność?

            – Sebastian Moran – Sebastian nie widział powodu, żeby już teraz zdradzać swój przydomek. Nie podał też Rankinowi ręki, ostatecznie nie miał na to ochoty. Skinął jedynie głową. – Posłuchaj, Rankin. Chcę kupić dodatnią omegę, która teraz jest własnością generała Volera. Z wyglądu około piętnaście lat, ciemne włosy, blada cera, niski, szczupły. Pomagał przy wczorajszej uczcie. Generał będzie wiedzieć o kogo chodzi, żaden z pozostałych niewolników nie miał tak ciemnych włosów i wydaje się, że był też najmłodszy. Chcę go mieć, cena nie gra roli. – Wyszarpnął z kieszeni portfel i wyjął wszystkie banknoty z przegródki a następnie rzucił je na biurko . Nie liczył ile tam było, ale suma na pewno wystarczyłaby na kupno nawet trzech niewolników.

            – To jest ekstra bezzwrotna zaliczka. Drugie tyle po zakończeniu transakcji. Podejmujesz się pośrednictwa, czy mam szukać innego handlarza?

            – Widzę, że naprawdę panu zależy, Moran. Taki pośpiech! Czyżby omega - maleństwo było aż tak apetyczne? – Brzydki uśmiech wykrzywił jego wargi a Sebastian aż zagotował się ze złości, bez problemu rozumiejąc jego insynuację. Nie życzył sobie, żeby ten handlarz tak mówił o jego partnerze. Pochylił się nad biurkiem z całej siły waląc dłońmi w jego blat, mrużąc oczy i zaciskając zęby, gdy jego natura alfy w błyskawicznym tempie zaczęła dochodzić do głosu.

            – Zamknij się! Moje powody to nie twoja sprawa, ty nędzny kupczyku! Ty masz tylko przeprowadzić transakcję a nie bawić się w  głupie komentarze, bo nie za to ci płacę! Więc jak będzie? – Rankin wbił w niego spojrzenie jakby chciał przejrzeć go na wylot, nie wydał się jednak obrażony jego słowami, co i tak go nie interesowało, bo miał w nosie uczucia handlarza. Coś mignęło w jego oczach, jakaś emocja, chyba irytacja, zupełnie jakby coś mu się nie udało. Sebastian warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Handlarz działał na niego jak płachta na byka. Miał dziką ochotę skręcić mu kark. Czuł, że rysy jego twarzy się wyostrzają a oczy zaczynają zachodzić czerwienią. Chciał już zabrać pieniądze i wyjść zanim zrobi coś głupiego, kiedy Rankin wyciągnął rękę i podniósł banknoty z blatu.

            – Podejmuję się przeprowadzenia transakcji zakupu omegi, ręczę za jej dyskretny przebieg – wygłosił formalną formułkę.

            – Przyjmuję twoje usługi, z nadzieją na owocną współpracę – Sebastian dokończył formalności po raz pierwszy wypowiadając te słowa. Odetchnął. Teraz to była już sprawa tylko między nimi dwoma, nikt inny nie miał prawa dowiedzieć się o szczegółach do momentu zakończenia całego procesu. Nie mówiąc już nic więcej, Rankin wyjął formularz umowy z leżącej na biurku teczki i podsunął Sebastianowi do wypełnienia. Moran również nie miał ochoty na czcze gadanie i zbyt długie przebywanie w towarzystwie handlarza,  więc usiadł i szybko wypełnił kolejne rubryki, podając swoje pełne dane i adres do korespondencji. Miejsce na cenę pozostawił puste. Miał w nosie ile zapłaci. Na końcu były informacje na temat  konsekwencji prawnych dotyczące kupującego, właściciela jak i pośrednika. Podpisał umowę i Rankin po przejrzeniu blankietu zrobił to samo. Sebastian wstał, chcąc jak najszybciej wyjść.

            – Będziemy w kontakcie, panie Moran. – Kolejny bezczelny uśmieszek wykrzywił wargi handlarza. – Mam nadzieję, że będzie pan zadowolony z usług naszej firmy.

            – Również mam taką nadzieję. Nie spieprz niczego i pośpiesz się z realizowaniem transakcji, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym cię wypatroszył i nakarmił twoimi własnymi flakami. Mam nadzieję, że się zrozumieliśmy, Rankin. – Z satysfakcją zauważył, że uśmieszek spełza z ust handlarza. – Żegnam. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź wypadł za drzwi. Już po chwili był na ulicy i szybkim krokiem zmierzał do samochodu pozostawionego przy High Street.

            Uczynił pierwszy krok na drodze do zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa swojemu omedze. Przywołał w pamięci twarz chłopaka i poddał się uczuciu bycia kompletnym, dopełnionym. Nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie czuł się lepiej.  

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Przysięga

**_  
_ **

 

            – Crest, co lubią omegi? – Wchodząc do kuchni Sebastian tymi słowami przywitał swojego omegę, który spokojnie jadł śniadanie i pił herbatę przy stole, przeglądając gazetę, którą Moran przywiózł poprzedniego dnia razem ze wszystkimi zakupami.

            – A o co konkretnie pytasz, Sebastian? – Crest odstawił filiżankę i spojrzał na swojego pana zaintrygowany. Kiedy byli sami od zawsze zwracał się do niego po imieniu.

            – Wiem, że muszę kupić ubrania, przecież on nic nie będzie mieć. – Moran oparł się o stół, nalewając sobie herbatę ze stojącego na nim dzbanka. – Chcę żebyś pomógł mi wybrać kolory i fasony, ale chcę też kupić jakieś rzeczy, które sprawią mu radość a nie wiem, co mogłoby mu się podobać. – Sebastian upił kilka łyków swojej herbaty i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł z długim westchnieniem. – Myślałem o tym, ale nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy. Co mogłoby go ewentualnie zainteresować? Książki ? Broń? Biżuteria? Samochody? – Crest, słysząc swojego alfę i widząc jego zachowanie, wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, bo groźny i zdystansowany alfa Moran, który zupełnie poważnie zastanawiał się co może spodobać się omedze, był naprawdę zabawnym widokiem. A teraz patrzył na niego lekko zdezorientowany, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc powodu rozbawienia swojego niewolnika. Ostatecznie zadał mu zupełnie poważne pytanie i oczekiwał poważnej odpowiedzi a nie wybuchu śmiechu.

            – Sebastian, czy ty się słyszysz? To jest omega, dzieciak, który nigdy niczego nie miał a jego życie było do tej pory wypełnione ciągłą pracą i strachem. Cokolwiek kupisz, będzie zadowolony, uwierz mi. A najbardziej ucieszy się z tego, że nie musi się już na każdym kroku bać, że może zginąć. To nie jest młody alfa-dziedzic, który ma wszystko i potrzebuje rozrywek i drogich prezentów. Samochody! Ten chłopak widział z bliska samochód, kiedy musiał go umyć i wypolerować. – Crest spojrzał kpiąco na swojego alfę, który wyglądał na zagubionego i zrobiło mu się go trochę żal. – Nie przejmuj się tak bardzo, stopniowo dowiesz się, co może lubić, co go interesuje. Przypuszczam, że na ten moment, to nawet nie potrafi czytać, więc jeżeli chcesz mu kupić książkę, to najlepiej taką z obrazkami.

            – Nie musisz się ze mnie nabijać, Crest. Chcę, żeby poczuł się mile widziany, wyjątkowy. Bo jest absolutnie wyjątkowy, niesamowity. – Omega z czułym rozbawieniem spojrzał na swojego alfę, który z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach, uśmiechem, którego nigdy u niego nie widział, patrzył przez okno, nieuważnie bawiąc się uszkiem filiżanki. To był zupełnie inny Sebastian, nigdy wcześniej tak nie wyglądał ani się nie zachowywał. Crest wciąż miał przed oczami scenę, kiedy dzień wcześniej Moran wpadł do domu w rozpiętym płaszczu, z kapeluszem w dłoni i dziwnym blaskiem w oczach. Akurat był w holu, polerując stojące tam stoliki i układając na nich przystrojone doniczki z kwitnącymi hiacyntami, kiedy pan domu z rozmachem zamknął drzwi a następnie rzucił mu swój płaszcz i kapelusz. Początkowo myślał, że Sebastian jest pijany, ale wtedy  nie przyjechałby sam samochodem, który wcześniej usłyszał na podjeździe. Kiedy odwiesił płaszcz i kapelusz alfa złapał go za ramiona i wyszczerzył się w absolutnie wariackim uśmiechu. Crest zamarł, bo takiego uśmiechu nigdy u niego nie widział. Najdziwniejsze wyjaśnienia przyszły mu do głowy, ale nie to właściwe, bo kiedy Sebastian wprost wykrzyczał mu, że znalazł swoją bratnią duszę, swoje dopełnienie i poczuł prawdziwą więź, to w pierwszej chwili nie uwierzył. A kiedy, w dalszym ciągu wyrzucając z siebie słowa z szybkością karabinu maszynowego, dodatkowo poinformował go, że tą osobą jest +omega należąca obecnie do generała Volera, to po prostu usiadł na pierwszym lepszym stojącym w holu krześle, bo poczuł, że nogi się pod nim uginają na takie wieści. Prawdziwa więź była rzadkością, czymś, co trafia się raz na milion. Niektórzy mówili, że tak naprawdę nie istniała, że była mrzonką i wymysłem romantyków. Niemniej jednak istnienie prawdziwej więzi było potwierdzonym faktem. Była tym rodzajem więzi partnerskiej, która łączyła obie strony bez żadnych fizycznych uwarunkowań zwykle koniecznych do wiązania i parowania.  Normalne wiązanie partnerskie a nie zwykłe seksualne, tworzone było w trakcie rui i taki sposób był najbardziej znany i w sumie najwygodniejszy. Dwie alfy mogły stworzyć wiązanie w trakcie okresu godowego jednego z nich, natomiast prawdziwa więź nie była ograniczona takimi wymogami. Była powiązaniem na poziomie psychicznym, kompletnym dopasowaniem dwóch jaźni i do uświadomienia sobie, że istnieje, zainteresowanemu wystarczył czasem tylko kontakt wzrokowy. Zatem Sebastian faktycznie mógł uświadomić sobie istnienie więzi i otworzyć się na jej działanie ze swojej strony, nawet jeżeli tamta +omega nie miała pojęcia, że jest bratnią duszą alfy Morana.

            Oszołomiony wieściami Crest dowiedział się też, że jego pan był już u handlarza Rankina, zawarł stosowną umowę na zakup +omegi i teraz wystarczyło jedynie czekać na przeprowadzenie, w zasadzie rutynowej, transakcji. Sebastian był tak naładowany pozytywną energią, wręcz nią rozświetlony, że kompletnie nie przypominał normalnego siebie i Crest mógł jedynie bezradnie zastanawiać się jak to możliwe, żeby jedno spotkanie, i to nie do końca osobiste, tak całkowicie odmieniło jego pana. +Alfa obejrzał cały dom, tak jakby to był jakiś zupełnie nowy i obcy dla niego budynek, bo stwierdził, że musi wybrać pokój dla swojego Ptaszka. Tak właśnie przez cały czas nazywał +omegę. I wciąż od nowa opisywał Crestowi jak wygląda i powtarzał, jak bardzo się martwi, czy wszystko u niego w porządku. Ostatecznie zadecydował, że narożny pokój na piętrze, z dwoma oknami i drzwiami prowadzącymi na duży balkon, obszerny i jasny, będzie najlepszy dla omegi. Pokój był faktycznie najładniejszy w całym domu, ładniejszy nawet od gabinetu czy sypialni samego Sebastiana, który nigdy nie zwracał większej uwagi na ich wystrój czy wielkość. A teraz stwierdził, że konieczny będzie remont wybranego pomieszczenia i jego przemeblowanie, bo musi być idealne. Tak właśnie się wyraził. Crest, będąc ze sobą zupełnie szczerym, nie wiedział, co ma myśleć. Momentami miał dziwne wrażenie, że jego alfa oszalał. Normalnie przez cały dzień zamienił z nim kilka zdań, ostatni raz widział u niego uśmiech, o ile można było tak nazwać nieznaczne skrzywienie warg, kiedy akcja wojskowa którą dowodził zakończyła się miażdżącą klęską wroga a teraz uśmiechał się pod nosem przez cały czas, wymieniał z nim uwagi na temat przygotowania pokoju a co najważniejsze z własnej woli opowiedział o wszystkim, co się stało. Nie wiedział, czy ma się martwić czy cieszyć.

            Crest sądził, że następnego dnia jego alfa się uspokoi a zamiast tego został z samego rana powitany pytaniem na temat upodobań omeg. Ostatecznie stwierdził, że będzie wspierać swojego alfę. Nieważne jak się zachowywał, to nadal był Sebastian Moran, człowiek, który nigdy go nie zawiódł, który opiekował się nim, który był jego przyjacielem. A teraz wreszcie mógł być szczęśliwy, bo spotkał swoje dopełnienie. Wsparcie wiązało się z długimi zakupami, na które pojechali do Edynburga i które zajęły im trzy dni. W ich trakcie Crest musiał wiele razy mitygować Sebastiana i perswadować mu jego pomysły, co było trudne, ponieważ jako omedze w żaden sposób nie wypadało mu kłócić się ze swoim alfą na środku ekskluzywnego sklepu odzieżowego, co poskutkowało zakupem płaszcza z kaszmirowej wełny, trzech par półbutów z włoskiej skóry i koszuli z chińskiego jedwabiu o niesamowitym odcieniu morskiego błękitu, których nie powstydziłby się nawet Pierwszy Alfa. Kupili kompletną garderobę dla chłopaka o wymiarach podanych przez Sebastiana. Alfy były genialne, jeżeli chodziło o określanie wymiarów, temperatury, czasu – takie umiejętności były u nich instynktowne. Nabyli też trochę książek i bibelotów, które mogły się spodobać młodemu chłopakowi. Oczywiście nie zapomnieli o wyposażeniu; kupili piękny, ręcznie tkany perski dywan, który bardziej nadawał się do muzeum niż do pokoju nastolatka, zamówili jesionowe meble na wymiar, bo Sebastian stwierdził, że meble muszą być jasne. Były to wielkie łóżko, dwa nocne stoliki, szafa, komoda, biblioteczka oraz kanapa i dwa fotele do kącika wypoczynkowego. Dywan i obicia mebli były w kolorach niebiesko-brązowych. Meble miały być gotowe za tydzień i faktycznie tydzień później duża ciężarówka stała na podjeździe a pracownicy firmy meblarskiej uwijali się jak w ukropie, wnosząc kolejne elementy wyposażenia pokoju, który był na tyle duży, że wszystkie meble doskonale się w nim pomieściły. Parkiet zyskał aprobatę Sebastiana, ale ściany już nie i w trakcie tygodnia, kiedy czekali na meble, przeprowadzili malowanie. Ściany miały taki odcień błękitu jak jajeczka szpaka. W trakcie wielkich zakupów nabyli też piękną, stojącą lampę od Tiffany'ego, dwie lampki nocne od tego samego projektanta i wspaniały włoski żyrandol ze szkła murano w stylu art deco. Po remoncie, umeblowaniu i zawieszeniu nowych zasłon i firanek pokój wyglądał jak luksusowy apartament w hotelu Ritz. Sebastian był naprawdę zadowolony, kiedy układał bibeloty na gzymsie kominka, który na szczęście był odpowiedni, oraz książki w biblioteczce. Garderoba z trudem zmieściła się w ogromnej szafie i niemałej komodzie.

            Crest szybko zorientował się, że przygotowania i zakupy pomagają Sebastianowi skupić się na czymś innym niż myśli o bezpieczeństwie jego omegi, dlatego zupełnie przestał ograniczać jego pomysły, zastrzegając jedynie, żeby wstrzymał się z zakupem kucyka, bo chłopak mógł bać się zwierząt. Nie oponował jednak wobec kupna roweru. Ponadto, przygotowania zmobilizowały pozostałe omegi do generalnych porządków. Sebastian nie wymagał od swoich omeg żadnych dodatkowych porządków, ale cieszył się każdą własną inicjatywą z ich strony. Moran nie ukrywał przed nimi, że spotkał dodatnią omegę, z którą połączyła go prawdziwa więź. Robin, Wren i Starling, omegi których jego ojciec nie sprzedał, bo nie zdążył tego zrobić przed swoją śmiercią, byli przejęci i zafascynowani. Rook, dawny osobisty niewolnik jego ojca nie powiedział nic, jedynie zerknął na swojego alfę jak prawdziwy kruk. Jednak on prawie wcale się nie odzywał; czasami powiedział jedno zdanie do której z omeg, czasami nie odzywał się przez całe tygodnie. Był najbliżej starego alfy, który na nim wyładowywał wszystkie swoje frustracje, nie szczędząc fizycznych kar. Sebastian widział plecy omegi, całe pokryte krzyżującymi się węźlastymi bliznami i dłonie z małymi palcami wykrzywionymi pod dziwnym kątem. Wiedział, że włosy zakrywają wiele blizn znajdujących się na czaszce. Kiedy wrócili z Crestem po zwolnieniu z wojska omegi jego ojca miały kompletnie ogolone głowy. Wtedy widział blizny Rooka. Starling też miał kilka, ale Rook miał zdecydowanie więcej. Od tamtej pory Rook nie obciął włosów a Sebastian nie miał nic przeciwko.

            Niedługo po powrocie z zakupów, które Crest uparcie nazywał wielkimi zakupami, Sebastian dostał list z biura handlarza Rankina, w którym ten informował swojego klienta, że odwiedził generała Volera, obecnego właściciela dodatniej omegi zakupem której był zainteresowany i złożył propozycję kupna, na którą generał się zgodził. Informował też, że z powodu wyjazdu generała do Londynu na dwa tygodnie realizacja transakcji musi zostać zawieszona aż do jego powrotu. Sebastian nie był zadowolony ze zwłoki, jednak miała ona tę dobrą stronę, że generała nie było w Perth, zatem jego omedze nic nie groziło z jego strony. Mimo wszystko jednak zmartwił się opóźnieniem. Tak bardzo chciał, żeby już było po transakcji i żeby to on był właścicielem swojego Ptaszka, który byłby bezpieczny w jego domu.

            Tego wieczoru Crest, który zszedł do kuchni, żeby wypić filiżankę herbaty przed snem, znalazł tam siedzącego w ciemności Sebastiana. Bez słowa zapalił niewielką lampę nad zlewem i wstawił wodę na herbatę a następnie przygotował dwie filiżanki. Usiadł przy stole obok swojego alfy i delikatnie dotknął jego dłoni, w której trzymał list od handlarza.

            – Sebastian, na pewno wszystko będzie w porządku. Wiem, że to opóźnienie cię niepokoi, ale twojemu omedze przynajmniej nic nie grozi ze strony generała, skoro wyjechał. – Crest doskonale znał wszystkie argumenty, bo rozmawiał już o tym wcześniej z Moranem, ale stwierdził, że ich powtórzenie pomoże alfie się uspokoić. Sebastian popatrzył na niego z jakąś dziwną emocją widoczną na twarzy.

            – Nie rozumiesz, Crest. Jest omegą; jeżeli nie jest pod moją opieką, to jest zagrożony w każdej chwili. Nie przestanę się martwić i denerwować, dopóki Magpie nie będzie spać w swoim pokoju na piętrze.

            – Magpie? – Crest po raz pierwszy usłyszał, że Sebastian tak nazywa swoją omegę. Do tej pory słyszał jedynie określenie Ptaszek.

            – Magpie. To jego imię. – Ton Morana był dziwnie pewny.

            – Chcesz go tak nazywać? – Omega miał wrażenie, że chodzi o coś więcej.

            – On _ma_ tak na imię. I nie, zanim zapytasz, nie wiem jak jest nazywany w domu generała. – Alfa lekko błysnął oczami w stronę Cresta, który doskonale wiedział, że nie była to żadna groźba a jedynie sposób w jaki Sebastian się z nim przekomarzał. – Ma na imię Magpie. Po prostu to wiem.

            – W porządku. To dobre imię. – Crest postanowił spróbować, czy mały żart rozbawi alfę. – Rozumiem, że jest czarnobiały. – Roześmiał się na widok sztucznie kamiennego spojrzenia Sebastiana, który jednak po chwili znowu zgarbił się nad stołem.

            – O co chodzi? Co cię jeszcze martwi? Możesz mi o tym powiedzieć. – Omega czuł, że cała sytuacja ma drugie dno. Chodziło o coś więcej niż strach o Ptaszka. Na tyle znał swojego pana, żeby o tym wiedzieć. Moran milczał długa chwilę, ale w końcu podniósł głowę i zaczął mówić.

            – Boję się, że to się powtórzy. Że znowu nie będę mógł pomóc omedze, na której mi zależy – wyrzucił z siebie z takim trudem, jakby do tej pory trzymał te słowa za żelaznymi kratami. Crest był kompletnie zdezorientowany i Sebastian widział to wyraźnie.

            – Nigdy ci o tym nie mówiłem, Crest, po prostu nie mogłem a ty nie mogłeś o tym usłyszeć z plotek, bo mój ojciec pozbył się wszystkich omeg, które wiedziały... – zamilkł znowu, ale po chwili kontynuował. – To dawna historia. Widzisz, kiedy miałem siedem lat, moja matka... – Sebastian wyglądał tak, jakby słowa nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło – urodziła mojego brata omegę – wykrztusił wreszcie i zaczął łapać długie oddechy, jakby wcześniej faktycznie się dusił. Omega nie potrafił znaleźć żadnych słów, mógł jedynie patrzeć na swojego alfę i próbować zrozumieć, co właśnie usłyszał. – Cholera, nareszcie mogłem to powiedzieć. – Sebastian uspokoił już swój oddech i podjął opowieść. – Do tej pory nie mogłem, bo mój ojciec wydał mi rozkaz, rozkaz pochodzący od alfy-głowy rodziny, zakazujący jakichkolwiek rozmów na ten temat. Nie mogłem tego przełamać i dopiero teraz, kiedy już nie żyje, w ogóle mogłem spróbować. Chciałem powiedzieć ci wcześniej, naprawdę. – Crest mógł jedynie skinąć głową w odpowiedzi na słowa alfy. Nadal nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Ta informacja była tak niespodziewana a jednocześnie tak wiele wyjaśniała. Obaj milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę, zbierając siły przed dalszą rozmową. Crest wstał i machinalnie odstawił gwiżdżący czajnik. Ostatecznie Sebastian ponownie zaczął mówić.

            – Zatem, kiedy miałem siedem lat, urodził się mój brat, który okazał się być dodatnią omegą. Mój ojciec chętnie zarzuciłby matce zdradę, ale doskonale wiedział, że będąc z nim w związku formalnym nie miała takiej możliwości. Urodzenie się dodatniej omegi parze dodatniej i ujemnej alfy jest ekstremalnie rzadkie, ale możliwe; dokładnie to sprawdziłem. Wygląda na to, że mam szczęście do takich rzadkich przypadków – stwierdził, nawiązując do prawdziwej więzi, która połączyła go z Magpie. – Ojciec był wściekły. Nie chciał nawet widzieć Lena. Tak miał na imię, Leonard, zdrobniale Len albo Lenny. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć swojego ojcostwa, ale posiadanie syna omegi było wielkim ciosem dla jego dumy. Gdyby jeszcze to była beta, może jakoś pogodziłby się takim obrotem spraw, ale dodatnia omega... Matka zachorowała po jego urodzeniu. Przez całą ciążę czuła się bardzo źle, musiała leżeć. Nie miała nic przeciwko Lenny'emu, ale była bardzo słaba. Leczenie nie przynosiło żadnego skutku. Do tej pory nie wiem, co jej dolegało. Żyła jeszcze pół roku po jego urodzeniu. Zanim odeszła, prosiła mnie żebym się nim zajął, dopóki będę mógł. Przyrzekłem jej, że się nim zaopiekuję. – Sebastian przerwał i odetchnął głęboko a po chwili kontynuował swoją opowieść. Crest nawet nie pomyślał o zadawaniu pytań. – Lenny był ślicznym dzieckiem, zupełnie niepodobnym do mnie czy do ojca. Miał oczy matki w ciepłym, piwnym kolorze i kręcone, jasnobrązowe włosy. Był bardzo pogodny. I rósł jak na drożdżach. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale ojciec nie zabronił mi opiekować się Lennym a ja to naprawdę lubiłem. Był niesamowicie bystry i odważny, uczył się wszystkiego bardzo szybko. Byłem dla niego najważniejszy a on był najważniejszy dla mnie. Ojciec na szczęście traktował go jak powietrze. Dla niego Lenny był niewidzialny. Sam nie wiem, kiedy minęły trzy lata i któregoś dnia ojciec po prostu oznajmił mi, że nazajutrz zabiera Lenny'ego do ośrodka dla omeg. – Sebastian przerwał, walcząc z emocjami. – Pierwszy raz błagałem o coś ojca. Pierwszy i ostatni. Prosiłem go, żeby tego nie robił, tłumaczyłem, że możemy udawać, że go kupiliśmy, że miał przecież różnych znajomych, na pewno mógł to zaaranżować. Pozwolił mi mówić, wyrzucać z siebie gorączkowo słowa a następnie powiedział mi jedynie, coś, co pamiętam doskonale do tej pory: "Synu, on jest dodatnią omegą. Musi trafić do ośrodka, bo takie jest prawo". I wyszedł. Wiedziałem, że go zabierze, że nie zmieni zdania. I nic nie mogłem zrobić. Całą noc trzymałem Lena w ramionach kiedy spał. Ja... – Znowu przerwał, z całej siły zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Twarz Cresta była mokra od łez. Położył swoją dłoń na zaciśniętej dłoni Sebastiana i wykrztusił urywanym głosem

            – Nic nie mów, nie musisz mówić nic więcej, ja rozumiem... – W odpowiedzi Sebastian potrząsnął jedynie głową, bez słów dając mu do zrozumienia, że chce skończyć swoją opowieść.

            – Następnego dnia zabrał go, wrzucił do samochodu, kompletnie zdezorientowanego i przestraszonego, bo nie wiedziałem jak mam mu powiedzieć, że ojciec zabiera go do ośrodka dla omeg. Mogłem jedynie stać i patrzeć jak odjeżdża, klęcząc na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu, głośno płacząc i z krzykiem wciągając do mnie rączki. – Twarz alfy była biała jak ściana i ściągnięta w wyrazie bólu. Widać było ile kosztowała go ta rozmowa, rozgrzebująca starą ranę. – Uciekłem. Przez trzy dni włóczyłem się po górach, nie mogąc znieść myśli, że mój brat... że mojego brata już nie ma. Potem wróciłem. Ojciec ukarał mnie za ucieczkę, ale nie mogłoby to obchodzić mnie mniej. Po odwiezieniu Lenny'ego sprzedał wszystkie omegi, które wiedziały o jego istnieniu. Przynajmniej mnie powiedział, że je sprzedał. Nie musiał tego robić, bo wystarczyłby jeden jego rozkaz, żeby nie powiedzieli ani słowa. Mnie wydał taki rozkaz, zakazując mówić komukolwiek, że miałem brata a on syna omegę. Teraz już wiesz, Crest. Jak mógłbym krzywdzić omegi, mając świadomość, że ktoś...

            – Wystarczy, Sebastian – Crest w końcu odzyskał zdolność mówienia po usłyszanych rewelacjach i emocjach, które ze sobą niosły. – Nie musisz mówić nic więcej, wszystko rozumiem. Nareszcie wszystko rozumiem... – Chciał przytulić swojego alfę, ale wiedział, że ten gest niczego nie zmieni. Było za późno, o wiele lat za późno, żeby pocieszyć tamtego skrzywdzonego chłopca. Rozumiał również, skąd wziął się lęk alfy i obawa, że sytuacja może się powtórzyć, skoro ponownie zależało mu na ochronieniu ważnej dla niego omegi. – Teraz nie jesteś już dzieckiem a Magpie nie jest... twoim bratem – dwa ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z trudem, chociaż jemu August Moran niczego nie nakazał.

            – Boję się, że znowu coś się stanie, coś złego, coś z czym nie będę mógł walczyć.

            – Rozumiem, doskonale rozumiem, ale teraz, skoro został tylko jeden krok do zakończenia transakcji, to nic złego nie powinno się wydarzyć. Po pierwsze generał wyjechał, a po drugie na pewno nie chciałby uszkodzić omegi, za którą dostanie pieniądze. – Crest starał się pocieszyć swojego alfę jak tylko umiał.

            – Wiem, ale i tak się boję.

            Dwa tygodnie później Sebastian otrzymał list od Rankina, z informacją, że sfinalizował transakcję zakupu dodatniej omegi od generała Volera i pułkownik Moran proszony jest o przyjazd do domu generała o godzinie dziewiątej rano w najbliższą niedzielę w celu zakończenia procesu kupna i odbioru swojego niewolnika. Sebastian od razu odpisał, że stawi się w wyznaczonym miejscu i czasie. Przez kolejne trzy dni w domu panowała jeszcze bardziej napięta atmosfera a Sebastian miotał się od strachu do euforii. W sobotę po południu wyjechał do Perth, stwierdzając że nie zniesie już czekania. Miał zamiar spędzić noc w swoim mieszkaniu a rano udać się do domu generała. Przed wyjazdem Crest jeszcze raz zapewnił swojego alfę, że przygotuje wszystko na przyjazd nowego mieszkańca, chociaż naprawdę wszystko było już zapięte na ostatni guzik.

            Sebastian oczywiście nie zasnął nawet na chwilę. Przewracał się jedynie z boku na bok przez całą noc i w momencie kiedy świt ledwo rozjaśnił niebo na wschodzie wstał, stwierdzając, że dalsze wiercenie się w pościeli nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Kolejne dwie godziny krążył po salonie a o ósmej trzydzieści w końcu mógł wyjść z mieszkania i pojechać do domu generała przy Tay Street. Kiedy po kilku minutach przyjechał na miejsce, na placyku przed domem stał już zaparkowany czarny Citroen BL 11, najpewniej należący do Rankina. Zapukał do drzwi i zaraz został wpuszczony przez młodego niewolnika, który poinformował go, że generał oczekuje go w swoim gabinecie. Omega wydał mu się dziwnie nerwowy, ale nie chciał wpadać w paranoję. Gabinet generała znajdował się na piętrze. W odpowiedzi na pukanie omegi, usłyszał krótkie "proszę". Kiedy wszedł do gabinetu, w środku oprócz Volera i Rankina zastał także jeszcze jednego alfę. Wszyscy wstali na jego widok a generał obszedł biurko i wyciągnął do niego rękę, która Sebastian uścisnął. Dwóm pozostałym alfom skinął głową.

            – Witam, Løvinne. – Generał był uprzedzająco uprzejmy. – Pozwoli pan, że przedstawię wspólnika pana Rankina – powiedział, gestem dłoni prezentując nieznanego mu alfę. – Pan James Kesson. – Sebastian zdobył się na uprzejmości i odpowiedział, że miło mu poznać, chociaż było mu to doskonale obojętne. Tak naprawdę niepokoiła go obecność wspólnika handlarza. Generał wskazał mu fotel naprzeciwko biurka, na którym usiadł. Nie podobał mu się kamienny wyraz twarzy Rankina i uspokajający uśmiech generała. Coś było nie tak. Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego myśl generał, który w międzyczasie usiadł za biurkiem, zabrał głos.

            – W kwestii naszej transakcji wynikła pewna niedogodność. – Voler zawiesił głos a Sebastian nie mógł powstrzymać pytania.

            – Jaka niedogodność, generale?

            – Niestety, omega którą chciał pan kupić – ponowne zawieszenie głosu, zupełnie jakby generał nie wiedział jak mu przekazać informację, ale ostatecznie wyrzucił z siebie – nie żyje.

            Sebastian doskonale usłyszał słowa generała, ale w pierwszej chwili nie pojął, co ten powiedział. Nic nie czuł, kompletnie nic. Był pewien, że coś źle zrozumiał, bo to po prostu nie mogła być prawda. To musiało być jakieś nieporozumienie, które trzeba od razu wyjaśnić, zatem zapytał o to.

             – Przepraszam, generale, ale czy pan faktycznie powiedział, że moja omega – zająknął się na słowie "moja" – nie żyje?

            – Właśnie tak. Bardzo mi przykro z tego powodu i zapewniam, że przeprowadzę śledztwo wśród moich niewolników, żeby dowiedzieć się, jak do tego doszło. Omega zwyczajowo została pozostawiona na noc w osobnym pokoju i wieczorem wszystko było w porządku. Kiedy rano tam wszedłem, już nie żyła. – Było wyraźnie widać, że generałowi jest niezręcznie tłumaczyć się z popełnionego błędu. Godziło to w jego honor alfy. – Oczywiście zwrócę panu wszystkie koszty a gdyby interesowała pana inna należąca do mnie omega, to... – Sebastian przerwał jego wywód unosząc swoją dłoń do góry. Czuł, że myśli wirują w jego głowie i zaczyna brakować mu oddechu. Jedna z nich skrystalizowała się i teraz słyszał tylko jedno słowo " niemożliwe", "niemożliwe", "niemożliwe"... Jak to mogła być prawda? Jednak w tej samej chwili wszystkie lęki i obawy o bezpieczeństwo omegi wybuchły jak fajerwerki w jego głowie. Ból był nagły i ostry, jak ugryzienie tygrysa, który chyba chciał go rozszarpać na kawałki. Nie poruszył się i nie był w stanie się odezwać.

            – Pułkowniku Moran? – Voler w końcu zdecydował się przerwać panujące w gabinecie milczenie. – Co pan... co pan zamierza? – Sebastian opanował się najwyższym wysiłkiem i zdziwiony usłyszał swój zupełnie spokojny głos.

            – Jeżeli to panu nie przeszkadza, generale, to chciałbym zamknąć transakcję i zobaczyć niewolnika. – Zdaje się, że zaskoczył wszystkich obecnych, bo obaj handlarze popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni a generał wyprostował się na swoim krześle, spoglądając na niego niepewnie. Naturalnie nikt nie skomentował jego decyzji. Ostatecznie alfy miały najróżniejsze pomysły a inne alfy ich nie oceniały.

            – Oczywiście, jeżeli takie jest pana życzenie. Rzecz jasna, w obecnej sytuacji cena zostaje anulowana a prawo własności przechodzi na pana. – To była regułka zrzeczenia się prawa własności, którą tak bardzo chciał usłyszeć. I usłyszał, jednak co z tego, co z tego, skoro jego omega... nie żyła. Ból nie zmniejszył się nawet na chwilę, jednak nie chciał pokazać tym alfom swojego cierpienia. Podniósł się z fotela a generał sięgnął po stojący na blacie biurka srebrny dzwoneczek i zadzwonił. Zupełnie nieproszona przyszła myśl "kto w dzisiejszych czasach dzwoni na niewolników" ? W tej samej chwili drzwi sie otworzyły i stanął w nich niewolnik, który przyprowadził go do gabinetu.

            – Zaprowadź pułkownika Morana do pokoju, w którym znajduje się omega na sprzedaż. Pułkownik chce ją zobaczyć. – Sebastian odwrócił się od trzech par wpatrzonych w niego oczu i wyszedł za omegą, który zaprowadził go na drugie piętro, gdzie otworzył ostatnie drzwi znajdujące się po lewej stronie długiego korytarza.

            Pokój był jasny. Dwa otwarte okna, wychodzące na wschód, wpuszczały zaskakującą ilość ostrego światła, które padało na niskie łóżko, stojące między dwiema cienkimi kolumnami. W powietrzu tańczyły drobinki kurzu, przecinając słupy blasku, które jak reflektory oświetlały leżącego na posłaniu chłopca. Wyglądał jakby spał, z głową lekko przechyloną na prawe ramię. Sebastian doskonale widział go z progu pomieszczenia. Kiedy tylko drzwi zostały otwarte poczuł ciężki, miedziany zapach, który, pomimo otwartych okien, uderzył go niczym fizyczny cios. Doskonale znał tę woń. Wciąż stojąc w miejscu bez słowa popatrzył na omegę, który go tu przyprowadził. Młodzieniec pochylił głowę i oddalił się pośpiesznie. Moran zrobił dwa kroki, wchodząc do środka, i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Przez chwilę nie mógł zrobić następnego kroku, wykonać żadnego ruchu. Miał wrażenie, że jego ciało waży tonę, że jest tak ciężkie, że za chwilę zrobi dziurę w podłodze i przebije się na parter. Delikatny powiew poruszył cienkimi zasłonami i to w jakiś sposób zmobilizowało go do ruchu. Jeden krok, potem kolejny. W drodze do łóżka wykonał ich sześć. Chłopiec był przykryty lekkim kocem prawie po szyję; wyglądał jak lalka. Czarne włosy opadały na czoło, cienkie białe powieki, prawie przezroczyste, osłaniały zamknięte oczy. Niebieskawe cienie otaczały zbladłe usta i podkreślały oczy. Sebastian wciąż miał wrażenie, że jest kamiennym blokiem, ciężkim, twardym, niewzruszonym. Wszystko zmieniło się w chwili, kiedy powoli zbliżył się do posłania i , nie dotykając chłopca, usiadł na brzegu łóżka a potem zmusił swoje zastygłe palce do zaciśnięcia się na brzegu koca i powoli ściągnął go w dół. Zapach krwi jeszcze mocniej uderzył w jego nozdrza, kiedy wbrew sobie wziął głęboki oddech, wpatrując się w odwinięte rękawy tuniki, ziejące na nadgarstkach rany i luźno zaciśnięte palce. Słudzy zmyli krew z podłogi, ale nie ruszali pościeli, która była nią przesiąknięta

            Nie wiedział jak długo siedział jedynie patrząc, zmuszając się do oddychania. Patrzył, zapamiętując każdy szczegół i czując jak to miejsce w nim, które przez miesiąc było kompletne i pełne, znowu staje się dziurą, pustką, która chciała go wciągnąć i pochłonąć.

            – Jeszcze nie. – Dźwięk własnego głosu go zaskoczył. – Jeszcze nie teraz. – Coś jeszcze musiał zrobić, zanim pustka go pochłonie. Musiał go dotknąć chociaż jeden raz, musiał mieć chociaż tyle. Musnął opuszkami palców zimne knykcie lewej dłoni i wtedy zauważył, że chłopiec coś w niej trzyma. Delikatnie rozchylił jego palce, które bez problemu poddały się jego zabiegom i zobaczył, że były zawinięte wokół tandetnej, ostro zakończonej spinki z niebieskim szkiełkiem, całej pokrytej płatkami zeschłej krwi, podobnie jak wnętrze dłoni omegi. Od razu zrozumiał, że przy pomocy tej spinki chłopak rozszarpał swoje żyły i wykrwawił się. Bezwiednie wyłuskał ją spomiędzy palców omegi i zacisnął w swojej dłoni. Jak bardzo musiał się bać, skoro wolał śmierć od zostania niewolnikiem kolejnej alfy, zupełnie mu nieznanej, która, jak mógł podejrzewać, była kolejnym morderczym sukinsynem, takim jak jego obecny właściciel, generał Voler.

            – Przepraszam, Ptaszku. Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłem. Przepraszam, że cię nie ochroniłem. – Do tej pory jego ból był tak wszechogarniający, tak potworny, że aż powodował odrętwienie, jednocześnie sprawiając, że chciał umrzeć, umrzeć razem ze swoim partnerem. Tylko to mogłoby przynieść mu ulgę. Nagle poczuł, że jego odrętwienie ustępuje, że zmienia się w gorącą kulę wściekłości, w szał, który pochłania go jak ogień pochłania wysuszone wrzosowisko. W furię, która przysłoniła jego pole widzenia czerwoną mgiełką. Wiedział jak reagują partnerzy po zerwaniu prawdziwej więzi i odrętwienie nie było zaskoczeniem. U niego początkowe odrętwienie zmieniło się w furię. Cóż, to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy reagował nietypowo. Nieważne, nieważne. Chciał tak niewiele, jedynie ochronić swoją omegę, zaopiekować się nią, jednak chory świat, w którym żył, uniemożliwił mu także to. Doskonale wiedział, kto był odpowiedzialny za śmierć jego partnera, jedynej osoby, która go dopełniała, która była dla niego wszystkim. Jeszcze nie mógł umrzeć, miał coś do załatwienia. 

            – Oni wszyscy zginą. Wszyscy ci, którzy krzywdzą omegi zginą. Przysięgam ci to, Ptaszku. Rozerwę ten świat na strzępy, spalę do gruntu i nic z niego nie zostanie. Zmiażdżę wszystkie alfy, które staną mi na drodze. Będą cierpieć tak, jak cierpią omegi. Będą się bać i błagać o litość i nie dostąpią jej, bo sami jej nie okazywali. Nie zobaczą ciosu, zanim ich nie dosięgnie. Ciebie nie zdołałem ochronić, ale ochronię inne omegi. Przysięgam, że zrobię to albo zginę próbując. – Tylko cichy szept wydostawał się z jego ust, ale miał wrażenie, że krzyczy tak głośno, że trzęsą się ściany. Trząsł się on, cały dygotał z wściekłości, z żądzy krwi, żądzy zemsty. Pochylił się nad ciałem omegi i delikatnie dotknął wargami jego czoła w najlżejszym z pocałunków.

– Niedługo wrócę. – Taka zapowiedź wydała mu się odpowiednia.

            Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi. Stojąc w progu jeszcze raz popatrzył na ciało chłopca a następnie wyszedł, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nie pamiętał jak i kiedy pokonał drogę do gabinetu Volera. Zanim otworzył prowadzące do niego drzwi, usłyszał odgłosy rozmowy i śmiechu. Kiedy cicho wsunął się do środka, wszystkie alfy spojrzały w jego stronę a w ich oczach była złośliwa ciekawość. "Oni wszyscy zginą" wróciły do niego słowa przysięgi. Przez nich jego omega nie żyła, więc oni także nie będą żyć. Czuł, że wyraz jego twarz i oczu nie odzwierciedla przepełniającej go furii, kiedy przesunął wzrokiem po trzech alfach, takich pewnych siebie, zadowolonych, wręcz napuszonych. Niepostrzeżenie rozluźnił oba ramiona i zrobił kilka kroków do środka pomieszczenia. Nie musiał zastanawiać się, co robić. Wiedział. Pozwolił, żeby zadziałało jego wyszkolenie i instynkt. Voler siedział przy masywnym, dębowym biurku a obaj handlarze w głębokich, skórzanych fotelach po obu jego stronach. Stanął obok fotela zajmowanego przez Kessona, który wyprostował się, patrząc na Sebastiana i ewidentnie czekając na to, co powie.

            – Zatem... – Kesson chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale w tym momencie Moran szarpnął do góry lewy rękaw płaszcza i wyrwał prawą dłonią swój nóż F&S z przymocowanej do przedramienia pochwy. Nigdy nie wychodził nieuzbrojony. Gwałtownie przejechał nożem po gardle handlarza. Krew chlusnęła obryzgując jego dłoń i rękaw płaszcza, a alfa w drgawkach prawie zsunął się z fotela. Krok w prawo i dopadł Volera, który nie zdążył się podnieść, chociaż wykonał taki ruch, jednak powstrzymał go, z całej siły wbijając w jego gałkę oczną ostry koniec trzymanej w lewej dłoni spinki, którą omega otworzył swoje żyły. Tak było sprawiedliwie; skoro był jego właścicielem powinien zadbać o bezpieczeństwo chłopca. Rankin zdołał podnieść się ze swojego miejsca, ale Sebastian w dwóch krokach był przy nim i z całej siły pchnął go na ścianę, wbijając nóż aż po rękojeść w jego brzuch. Rankin krzyknął, ale krzyk stłumiła fala krwi, która wypłynęła z jego ust, kiedy szarpnął nóż w górę i przebił serce handlarza. Puścił go a alfa bezwładnie osunął się po ścianie na podłogę, zaś krew wypływająca z jego ciała szybko zaczęła tworzyć kałużę. To też było sprawiedliwe; cholerny handlarz musiał coś spieprzyć, skoro jego omega tak bardzo bał się tej transakcji. Może powstały jakieś plotki, które wzmogły jego determinację i w efekcie doprowadziły do śmierci. Delikatna czerwona mgiełka zaczęła znikać z jego pola widzenia. Podszedł do Volera, który jeszcze żył i rzęził, trzymając rozdygotanymi dłońmi swoją twarz, opierając się na biurku. Wbił z całej siły nóż w jego pochylony kark, przecinając rdzeń kręgowy. Voler zwalił się na podłogę, jak marionetka, której przecięto sznurki. Schylił się i wyszarpnął spinkę z jego oczodołu a następnie wyszedł z gabinetu, nie oglądając się i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Miał jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia i wiedział, że nikt mu nie przeszkodzi. Ponownie ruszył korytarzem do pokoju, gdzie leżał chłopiec. Nikogo nie spotkał po drodze, co i tak było bez znaczenia. Alfy nie żyły a żaden z niewolników nie śmiałby go zatrzymać.

            Chłopiec wyglądał tak spokojnie. Sebastian delikatnie owinął go kocem a następnie podniósł. Był taki lekki, jak dziecko. "Przecież to dziecko" podpowiedział jego umysł. Biedne, przerażone dziecko. Nieszczęśliwe i zaszczute, które na pewno bało się, że je skrzywdzi, złamie i zgwałci. Skąd miał wiedzieć, że chce się nim zaopiekować, ochronić go. Znowu uderzyła w niego fala żalu i bólu, jednak nie poddał się jej, nie chcąc ponownie popaść w odrętwienie. Musiał wrócić do domu, gdzie czekał pieczołowicie urządzony pokój, z oknami wychodzącymi na ogrody, tak starannie przygotowany na przybycie nowego mieszkańca. Musiał poinformować swoich niewolników o tym, co się stało a następnie poczynić plany. Miał konkretny cel. Teraz jednak nie chciał jeszcze niczego planować; to były jego chwile z omegą, niewiele więcej miał dostać.

            Przy drzwiach wejściowych do domu generała stał niewolnik, który kompletnie zdezorientowany, otworzył je przed alfą. Widział jak wygląda i na pewno wiedział, że miał kupić jedną z omeg generała. Oczywiście nie śmiał o nic zapytać, pochylając się w głębokim ukłonie. Moran wyszedł na zewnątrz, zszedł z kilku szerokich granitowych stopni a następnie podszedł do swojego samochodu, który zaparkował obok wejścia kiedy przyjechał. Omega wybiegł za nim, widząc że gość właściciela nie może sam otworzyć drzwi. Sebastian jedynie skinął głową w kierunku tylnych drzwi samochodu, doskonale wiedząc, że nie musi nawet mówić omedze co ten ma robić. Chłopak otworzył i przytrzymał drzwi a następnie stanął z boku, żeby nie przeszkadzać. Moran delikatnie położył swojego omegę na szerokim tylnym siedzeniu i wycofał się powoli a następnie zamknął tylne drzwi.

            – Nie jesteś dłużej potrzebny – zwrócił się do stojącego przy samochodzie chłopaka. – Możesz wrócić do środka. – Omega ponownie skłonił się nisko i szybko ruszył w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Alfa obszedł samochód i otworzył drzwi od strony kierowcy a następnie usiadł za kierownicą i odjechał bez dalszej zwłoki. Do domu miał około 45 mil, w większości drogą A93. Na drodze było dość pusto, ostatecznie był niedzielny poranek i w takim dniu ruch wzmagał się zazwyczaj po południu. Nie wiedział, kiedy kompletnie pogrążony w myślach, przejechał cały dystans. Niemal przeoczył nieoznakowany skręt na drogę dojazdową prowadzącą do jego posesji. Wąska droga początkowo była obrośnięta gęstym żywopłotem i drzewami, jednak po jakichś pięciuset jardach wyjechał na wrzosowisko. Po drugiej stronie drogi ciągnęły się łąki; o tej porze roku trawa już ładnie się zieleniła. W oddali widział dach domu, teraz dobrze widoczny pomiędzy prawie bezlistnymi koronami drzew. Po chwili koła zachrzęściły na żwirze pokrywającym podjazd. Powoli zatrzymał samochód obok schodów wejściowych. Bezradnie pochylił głowę i zacisnął palce na kierownicy. Nie był gotowy na spotkanie z Crestem i pozostałymi omegami, na konieczność składania wyjaśnień. Trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych zmusiło go do ruchu. Rozpromieniony Crest stanął na szczycie schodów a następnie zszedł z dwóch najwyższych stopni, wpatrując się w samochód. Sebastian otworzył drzwi i wysiadł, czując się jakby jego ciało znowu ważyło tonę. Musiał mu powiedzieć, zetrzeć z twarzy ten szeroki uśmiech. Teraz zobaczył, że w uchylonych drzwiach stoją Robin i Wren, ciekawie zerkając w jego kierunku. Nagle uderzyła go myśl, że jest pokryty krwią trzech zabitych alf. Wcześniej nie poświęcił tej kwestii żadnej myśli.

            – No? Gdzie on jest? – Crest nadal nie odwrócił wzroku od samochodu.

            – Tutaj – Sebastian otworzył tylne drzwi, pochylił się i powoli ułożył w swoich ramionach ciało chłopca. Kiedy wyprostowany odwrócił się w stronę domu jedna z jego rąk zsunęła się bezwładnie. Usłyszał, jak Crest gwałtownie wciąga powietrze a omegom stojącym przy drzwiach wyrwał się cichy krzyk. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Crest zbladł i przerażony patrzy na jego brzemię. Na pewno chciał wiedzieć co się stało, ale doskonale znał swojego pana i wiedział, że to nie jest czas na rozmowę, więc jedynie zszedł ze schodów i delikatnie poprawił rękę chłopca a następnie odsunął się na bok. Oczywiście zauważył ranę na nadgarstku.

            – Wejdź, trzeba... – Omega nie potrafił znaleźć słów, więc jedynie delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia i ruszył w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Sebastian poszedł za nim. Robin i Wren odsunęli się od drzwi, stając z boku. Obaj byli bladzi a po twarzy Wrena płynęły łzy. Zawsze był bardzo uczuciowy, łatwo się wzruszał. Moran, w przeciwieństwie do innych alf, pozwalał swoim niewolnikom na łzy, na śmiech. Troszczył się o nich. Teraz jednak zwracał uwagę jedynie na ciężar w swoich ramionach. Wiedział, że nie może zabrać omegi do przygotowanego pokoju ani do kuchni, jednak kompletnie nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, gdzie pójść. I znowu Crest wykazał się przytomnością umysłu. Skinął na alfę, wchodząc w głąb domu i otwierając drzwi na końcu długiego korytarza. Prowadziły do nieużywanej obecnie chłodni, która w czasach przed wprowadzeniem elektryczności służyła do przechowywania bloków lodu. Było to niewielkie pomieszczenie o grubych kamiennych ścianach. Pod ścianą stał stary dębowy stół. Podszedł do niego i ostrożnie położył ciało chłopca na solidnym blacie. Delikatnie poprawił okrywający je koc i wyprostował się. Bezradnie popatrzył na Cresta, który na pewno domyślił się, że chłopiec sam się zabił. Zatroskany omega zacisnął dłoń na przedramieniu swojego pana, który w końcu spojrzał na niego.

            – Musiałem zabrać go do domu, nie mogłem zostawić go samego – w sumie mówił do siebie, tłumaczył sam sobie własne zachowanie. Faktycznie nie mógł zostawić swojego partnera w domu jego poprzedniego właściciela, nieważne że jego Ptaszek nie żył.

            – Chodź, Sebastian, musisz odpocząć. Ja się nim niedługo zajmę. – Omega spokojnie pociągnął alfę za sobą, zamykając ciężkie drzwi. Poprowadził go korytarzem do holu a następnie do salonu, gdzie Moran bezwładnie opadł na fotel przy oknie. Crest podszedł do stojącego w rogu barku i nalał solidną porcję wiskey do kryształowej szklanki. Następnie podał alkohol swojemu alfie, który połknął całość w dwóch łykach. Omega zabrał pustą szklankę z jego dłoni i ponownie szczodrze ją napełnił. Tym razem alfa nie pił już tak szybko. Zapadł się w swoim fotelu i zaczął sączyć piekący trunek. Omega doskonale znał swojego pana i wiedział, że może teraz się odezwać. Mieli kilka spraw do omówienia. Niespodziewanie Sebastian odezwał się pierwszy.

            – Crest, chcę go pochować w grobowcu rodzinnym. Teraz już tylko tyle mogę dla niego zrobić. – Omega powoli skinął głową.

            – Rozumiem. Wszystkim się zajmę, alfo. Wszystko przygotuję. Sam wybiorę ubranie. Mogę ? – Moran skinął głową. – Rook i Starling mi pomogą. O nic się nie musisz się martwić. Chcesz mi opowiedzieć co się stało? – zapytał cicho omega.

            – Przecież domyśliłeś się, że sam się zabił. Bał się tak bardzo, że wolał śmierć od kolejnej alfy. – Sebastian skupił wzrok na stojącym obok omedze. – Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, co czuł, jaki był przerażony i samotny. Nie wiadomo co usłyszał na temat swojego nowego właściciela ani jak to na niego wpłynęło. – Alfa podniósł szklankę do ust i zanurzył wargi w alkoholu.

            – Dlaczego masz krew na ubraniu? To jego?

            – Nie, to krew Volera, Rankina i Kessona – padła spokojna odpowiedź.

            – Jak to? Co się stało? – Omega doskonale wiedział, że odpowiedź mu się nie spodoba.

            – Zabiłem ich. Zabiłem ich, bo to przez nich mój partner popełnił samobójstwo. Ukarałem ich za jego śmierć. Za jego strach i ból. I jeszcze coś ci powiem, Crest. Oni są pierwsi, ale nie ostatni. – Sebastian ponownie upił mały łyk alkoholu. Popatrzył na oniemiałego omegę. – Obiecałem mu, że omegi więcej nie będą musiały bać się alf. Że będą wolne. – Crest wiedział, że jego pan mówi zupełnie poważnie.

            – Jak chcesz to zrobić? Masz jakiś plan?

            – Bardzo prosty – wilczy uśmieszek wykrzywił usta Morana.– Zabiję je wszystkie. Wszystkie aroganckie, zadufane w sobie alfy, które myślą, że nikt im nie zagraża, że są całkowicie bezpieczne. Tak naprawdę są jak głupie, tłuste koguty w kurniku, które nie wiedzą, kiedy lis wśliźnie się do środka i je pozagryza. – Crest kompletnie nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nie wiedział, czy alfa nie jest w szoku po śmierci swojego omegi, a była jeszcze kwestia reakcji na zerwaną więź. To, że zachowywał się spokojnie nic nie znaczyło. Doskonale wiedział, że Sebastian może przejść od całkowitego spokoju do furii w ułamku sekundy.

            – I chcesz to wszystko zrobić sam? – Omega nie wiedział, czy dobrze robi akurat w tej chwili pytając alfę o jego plany.

            – Och, Crest – alfa nadal odpowiadał mu zupełnie spokojnie. – Nie będę sam. Ja tylko zacznę sam. Zobaczysz, że bardzo szybko dołączą do mnie inni. Tylko alfom odpowiada istniejący porządek świata. Tylko one są w korzystnej sytuacji. A jest ich najmniej ze wszystkich płci. To niesprawiedliwe i wszyscy inni prócz alf doskonale to widzą. Znam dobrze kilka bet, a nawet alf, które nie zawahają się i pomogą mi. Oni także, z powodu zwyczajów i tradycji , utracili swoje omegi. Będą chcieć się zemścić. Czasami wystarczy mały kamyk, żeby wywołać lawinę. – Sebastian zamilkł i skierował wzrok za okno, na wrzosowisko. – Idź, Crest. Zajmij się... nim. Ja tu zostanę. Muszę jeszcze wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć. I tak nic się nie zacznie, dopóki go nie pochowam.

* * *


	4. Zemsta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zgodnie z obietnicą dodaję przedostatni rozdział. To historia tego, jak Sebastian wypełnia swoja obietnicę. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

 

            Nie zasnął od chwili, gdy przedwczoraj przywiózł swojego omegę do domu. Och, prawda. Sobotniej nocy też nie przespał... Teraz też była głęboka noc, panowała cisza i jedynie chwilami słyszał ciche trzaski domu, który wydawał się nie spać nigdy. Kiedy był w wojsku, wiele razy zdarzało się, że nie spał nawet przez kilka nocy z rzędu bez większych konsekwencji. Ostatecznie był alfą, silnym alfą a sen był dla słabych. Wyglądało na to, że zaczyna gubić się w swoich myślach, bo tak naprawdę to był wykończony, złamany bólem z powodu utraty swojego partnera, zupełnie rozbity. Wszystkie jego lęki się urzeczywistniły. Znowu był sam, niepełny, niekompletny i teraz nie miał już nic oprócz swojej przysięgi. O poranku miał pożegnać swojego Ptaszka. Nie chciał o tym myśleć i jednocześnie nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. Całą tą  i całą poprzednią noc spędził przy jego trumnie. W dzień zajął się sprawami pogrzebu. Crest przygotował wszystko, co mógł, ale była jeszcze kwestia samego pochówku. Jego ojciec przebudował rodzinną kryptę, która znajdowała się przy samej ścianie wzgórza, za sadem. Zostawił także miejsce dla niego i dla jego partnerki, przewidujący sukinsyn. Musiał otworzyć kryptę i odsunąć klapę blokującą wylot grobowca. Poczuł pokusę, żeby się poddać i zasnąć, spocząć razem ze swoim partnerem. Magpie, jego Ptaszek. Wciąż ściskał w dłoni spinkę, przy pomocy której omega się zabił. Już niedługo tylko to mu miało po nim pozostać; jedyną pamiątką czasu, kiedy był szczęśliwy, było narzędzie śmierci. Jak ironicznie...

            Crest potrząsnął jego ramieniem wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Noc minęła nie wiadomo kiedy. Był już ranek. Mdłe światło przesączało się przez firanki. Z trudem wstał, podtrzymywany przez omegę i ostatni raz popatrzył na twarz swojego Ptaszka. Spał snem nieprzespanym... Skąd ta myśl? Fragment jakiegoś utworu, który kiedyś, dawno temu, przeczytał. Cóż, pasowało.

            – Do zobaczenia – pożegnał się, wypowiadając te słowa tylko w myślach. 

            Czuł się dziwnie, jakby jego umysł kompletnie nie kontrolował ciała. Poszczególne bodźce zmysłowe nie były kompatybilne ze sobą, podobnie jak poczucie czasu i przestrzeni. W jednej chwili widział mignięcie jasnego drewna, w kolejnej czuł pod stopami nierówną kostkę granitowej ścieżki prowadzącej do krypty, dostrzegał czarną kratownicę gałęzi na tle szarego nieba, słyszał szuranie desek o kamień, po sekundzie zgrzyt kamiennej płyty a w następnej patrzył na prostą czarną tabliczkę z napisem "Magpie" i datą, przymocowaną do pokrywy grobowca. Nagle miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, bo to przecież nie mogła być prawda; to niemożliwe, że właśnie pochował swojego partnera, jedyną osobę, z którą mógł być szczęśliwy. Ból znowu szarpnął całym jego ciałem, kiedy ta myśl, jasna i konkretna, dobiła się do jego świadomości. Nabrał już niejakiej wprawy w odsuwaniu go od siebie, w innym wypadku zupełnie nie mógłby funkcjonować. Po chwili koncentracji został tylko ból zaciśniętej dłoni, niewielki, zupełnie nieistotny. Crest trzymał jego prawą rękę mówiąc do niego coś, czego nie rozumiał. Podniósł rękę i zobaczył, że z zaciśniętej pięści sączy się krew. Zapatrzył się na rubinowe krople powoli spływające z jego nadgarstka i kapiące na podłogę krypty. Ponieważ zupełnie nie reagował na jego słowa, Crest szarpnął jego dłoń, zaburzając regularny ruch kropel. Popatrzył w końcu na twarz omegi, bladą, ściągniętą bólem, z małymi zmarszczkami w kącikach zaciśniętych ust.

            – Sebastian, krwawisz. Otwórz dłoń. – Zastosował się do polecenia. W otwartej dłoni leżała spinka, która, tak mocno ściskana, rozcięła skórę. Nieproszone, mignęło wspomnienie otwartej dłoni omegi, w podobny sposób pokrytej krwią. – Nie ściskaj jej tak mocno, bo ją połamiesz – mruknął Crest a następnie przycisnął swoja chusteczkę do skaleczenia. Tak dobrze go znał. Doskonale wiedział, że jedynie groźba uszkodzenia pamiątki na niego podziała.

– Crest… – Co chciał powiedzieć? Myśli wirowały w jego głowie, porwane, niezrozumiałe. Dziwne obrazy, migające jak szkiełka w kalejdoskopie, towarzyszyły każdej z nich. _Magpie tak bardzo kpiłby z tej błękitnej koszuli. Ładnie pan wygląda w tych nowych okularach, profesorze. Nie wygłupiaj się, kochanie. Książę mógłby wyciągnąć ten kij z tyłka. Jim nie lubi kobiet, nie spodobasz mu się. Lalkarz jest oszustem, podstępnym mordercą. Zrobiłem herbatę, skarbie – jego Ptaszek, ale nie chłopiec tylko młody mężczyzna, z uśmiechem podawał mu filiżankę._

            Ocknął się nagle, zupełnie jakby budził się ze snu. Opierał się o drzewo w sadzie a zaniepokojony Crest szarpał go za ramiona, powtarzając jego imię. Rozejrzał się wokoło, widząc pozostałe omegi stojące kilka metrów dalej. Jak się tu znalazł?

– Już dobrze, Crest. W porządku – próbował uspokoić omegę.

            – Nie jest w porządku. Zupełnie odpłynąłeś. Mówię do ciebie a ty nie reagujesz. Co się dzieje, Sebastian?

            – Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Nie wiem, co się stało, ale mam wrażenie, że to nie będzie ostatni raz. – Widział, że omega jest naprawdę zmartwiony i zdezorientowany. Odetchnął kilka razy głęboko. Świat nabrał kształtów i kolorów a on oddzielił swoje uczucia, tak jak to wiele razy robił wcześniej w czasie wojny. Myśli wyklarowały się i mógł wysnuć jakieś wnioski. – Myślę, że to objawy zerwania wiązania, Crest. Nic, z czym można coś zrobić.

            – Są przecież jakieś lekarstwa... możemy spróbować... – Crest jak zawsze chciał mu pomóc.

            – Nie, Crest. Na to nie ma lekarstw. Chodź, wracamy. – Obrócił się jeszcze i ostatni raz popatrzył na kryptę. Ta sprawa była już zakończona a on miał obietnicę do spełnienia. Ból znowu szarpnął jego ciałem i ponownie zdusił jego uderzenie. Miał czas na myślenie, na planowanie. Przygotował plan najbliższych działań i wiedział co musi zrobić, żeby się powiódł. Kiedy zrealizuje te plany, przejdzie do kolejnych. Ruszył w stronę domu. Miał listy do napisania, broń do przejrzenia, sprzęt do sprawdzenia. Wiele zajęć, które domagały się jego uwagi. Musiał się skoncentrować. To był początek; doskonale wiedział, że kiedy nastąpi koniec, znajdzie się ponownie w tym samym miejscu i już nie odejdzie.

            Powiedział swoim omegom o złożonej obietnicy i o planach związanych z jej wypełnieniem. Ustalili, że zostaną w jego domu. Miejsce było odludne i bezpieczne. Wygodne zaplecze, które mógł wykorzystać. Nikt go nie odwiedzał i nikt nie powinien zjawić się w jego domu nieproszony. Ostatecznie mógł przecież wyjechać a jego omegi i tak nie mogły ruszyć się z miejsca. Crest oczywiście nie chciał słyszeć o pozostaniu, jednak tego się przecież spodziewał. Doskonale wiedział, że omega nie pozwoli mu odejść samotnie.

            Pierwsze akcje chciał przeprowadzić blisko domu, ułożyli więc listę celów. Ostatecznie omegi doskonale wiedziały jak zachowują się poszczególne alfy a za życia jego ojciec miał wielu znajomych w swojej sferze. Wiedział też na pewno, że musi zlikwidować przywódców, ludzi znanych, bo takie działanie zwróci uwagę wszystkich. To Wren stwierdził, że ci, którzy nie byli najgorszymi tyranami powinni dostać szansę na zmianę swojego postępowania. Popatrzył na omegę z niedowierzaniem, ale ten nie spuścił wzroku.

            – Ty nas nie krzywdziłeś – powiedział. – Może są też inne alfy, które nie krzywdzą omeg. Może inni też potrafią zmienić swoje postępowanie. Kim byśmy byli nie dając im szansy? Nie jesteśmy tacy, jak oni.

            Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, kiedy pozostali skinęli głowami bez słów zgadzając się z Wrenem. W tym momencie zrozumiał, że zrobi wszystko, żeby to był świat omeg a nie świat alf. Ustalili, w jaki sposób będą ostrzegać alfy i ile czasu dostaną na zmianę postępowania. Następnego dnia napisał pierwsze listy z ostrzeżeniami, jednocześnie opracowując plan likwidacji najgorszych brutali, którzy nie zasłużyli na drugą szansę. Napisał też listy do pewnych swoich znajomych, o których wiedział, że mu pomogą. Mieli swoje powody, żeby chcieć zemsty. Wiedział też, że Sebastian Moran musi zniknąć. Teraz będzie Fuchsem a lis będzie symbolem walki jaką toczy ze światem alf, światem, który był pełen zadufanych w sobie kogutów. Już nie mógł się doczekać , żeby zobaczyć, co zrobią, kiedy spotkają się z lisem.

            Kolejne dwa lata były kolażem dźwięków, obrazów, wrażeń. Tak je zapamiętał; czasem dłuższa sekwencja wydarzeń, czasem pojedynczy obraz, dźwięk lub zapach. Ostatecznie jakie to miało znaczenie? Najważniejsze, że wypełniał swoją obietnicę.

            Pierwszy raz. Po dostarczeniu ostrzeżeń, kopert z pięcioma pestkami pomarańczy, które Crest namiętnie zbierał karmiąc wszystkich domowników tymi owocami, żadna z alf nie zmieniła swojego postępowania w stosunku do posiadanych niewolników. Zaczął od Perth, bo to było najbliższe większe miasto. Miał listę dziesięciu nazwisk. Na pierwszym miejscu był alfa Gerard MacDuff, znany biznesmen i jednocześnie bydlak, który bestialsko znęcał się nad swoimi omegami. Żadna z jego omeg nie wytrzymała dłużej niż pół roku. Wiedział gdzie mieszka i znał rozkład jego domu. Zdobycie tych informacji to był dla niego drobiazg. Sypialnia alfy znajdowała się na piętrze; pan domu spał rozłożony na łóżku a zmaltretowany omega, zupełnie nagi i pokryty krwią, kulił się na podłodze. Podniósł pokrytą siniakami twarz i jedynie patrzył, kiedy zamaskowany intruz pojawił się w pokoju i, klepiąc lufą pistoletu po policzku, obudził jego właściciela a kiedy ten się ocknął i kompletnie zaskoczony popatrzył na pochylonego nad nim osobnika, strzelił mu między nogi a później w pierś i w głowę, co skutecznie urwało dziki wrzask, który alfa wydał z siebie po pierwszym strzale. Zanim wyszedł, rzucił na jego ciało rysunek lisa zagryzającego koguta. Tej samej nocy zabił jeszcze pięć alf a kolejnej następne pięć.

 

            Niedowierzanie na twarzy alfy Petera Lamonta, dyrektora dystryktu Perth, kiedy razem z czterema członkami swojej grupy dywersyjnej przeszkodził mu w kolacji, na której gościł dyrektorów dystryktów z Dundee, Falkirk, West Lothian, Edynburga, Stirling i jeszcze kilku innych leżących na wschodzie Szkocji, chcąc omówić sytuację związana z zabójstwami alf. Omal się nie roześmiał, kiedy Lamont, nadal zdumiony, że bycie alfą nie jest jednoznaczne z byciem nietykalnym, zginął od strzałów z karabinu maszynowego, podobnie jak reszta jego gości. Prawie zabawna była łatwość z jaką dostał się na teren jego posiadłości. Alfa zupełnie nie pomyślał o ochronie, właśnie z powodu zadufania i przekonania o własnej nietykalności. Tłuste koguty nie wiedziały jak atakuje Lis.

 

            Młody omega, który patrzył na niego zaskoczony, kiedy wszedł przez okno do sypialni alfy Fergussona, morderczego bydlaka, który nie zasnął dopóki nie zgwałcił omegi. Tym razem nie zdążył, ponieważ Sebastian jednym płynnym ruchem skręcił mu kark. Nie chciał strzelać, żeby nie zranić omegi. Tego samego niewolnika zobaczył rok później w jednym z domów, który był bezpiecznym schronieniem dla zbiegłych omeg.

 

            Mały kamienny domek – bothy, gdzieś w paśmie gór Craingorms, w którym schronili się na noc przed padającym śniegiem, oświetlony przez migoczący w prymitywnym kominku ogień. Z trudem mieścili się w nim w piątkę. Crest, kompletnie przemarznięty, kulił się przy ogniu. Patryk, Glen i Robert, alfy z jego pierwszej grupy, zmontowanej zaraz na początku, porozkładali się na kamiennej podłodze w śpiworach i grali w karty. Każdy z nich miał swoje powody, żeby popierać lisi spisek. Musieli zniknąć na kilka dni a kompletne odludzie w górach było idealne do tego celu.

 

            Londyn. I akcja, którą bardzo dokładnie przemyślał. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na popełnienie błędu. Wszystko opierało się na precyzji, szybkości i zgraniu. Wybrał wieczór, bo wtedy zawsze dyscyplina się rozluźniała. To był etap, kiedy o Fuchsie zaczęło robić się głośno, jednak na razie alfy w większości uważały, że to sprawa jakiegoś szaleńca ze szkockiego pogranicza. To również działało na jego korzyść. Wiedział, gdzie mieścił się prywatny gabinet Pierwszej Alfy, Alfy alf. Został tam zaproszony, kiedy rząd Społeczności Paryskiej postanowił uhonorować go odznaczeniem w postaci Legii Honorowej czwartej klasy _Officier_ w podziękowaniu za uratowanie ambasadora hrabiego de Voyer d'Argenson. Ponieważ była to kameralna uroczystość, odbyła się właśnie w gabinecie Pierwszej Alfy. Dzięki temu znał rozkład pomieszczeń i drogi ewakuacyjne. Wiedział też, gdzie rozmieszczeni są gwardziści. Nie lubił Mycrofta Holmesa a on nie lubił jego. Holmes był takim rodzajem alfy, jakich nie tolerował; nigdy nie walczył ze swoją naturą a omegi były dla niego niczym. Był dla innych alf symbolem i wzorem do naśladowania, dlatego musiał zginąć. Gwardziści na zewnątrz zostali zastrzeleni przez snajpera, a wtedy on i pięciu jego ludzi, ubranych w mundury, żeby uprawdopodobnić swoja obecność w miejscu, gdzie wojskowi byli codziennym widokiem, weszło do tej części budynku. Nie chowali się, taktyka zaskoczenia działała bez zarzutu. Zapamiętał bardziej zrezygnowany niż zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Pierwszej Alfy, kiedy ten zobaczył lufę wycelowanego w siebie pistoletu, po tym jak wszedł do jego gabinetu, przestępując martwe ciała leżące na korytarzu, po unieszkodliwieniu razem ze swoją grupą jego Gwardii i zaskakujące słowa: "Powinienem był się domyślić, że to ty, Løvinne. Cóż, jeszcze się zobaczymy", które wypowiedział, zanim go zastrzelił. Zanim wyszedł przybił nożem do jego martwego ciała kartonik z symbolem lisiego spisku a na blacie wspaniałego dębowego biurka wyrył nożem taki sam znak.

 

            Zimny i mokry dach wieżowca w Edynburgu, na którym leżał trzymając swój karabin snajperski, czekając, aż gubernator Społeczności Edynburskiej, alfa William MacAlister przydomek Lynx, wyjdzie ze swojej rezydencji. Czarny samochód gubernatora już czekał przed drzwiami wraz z samochodami eskorty. Mógł go zdjąć jeszcze w sypialni, ale chciał mieć czysty strzał. Już wcześniej wycelował w miejsce na trzech czwartych wysokości drzwi, delikatnie ściągając spust. Wystrzelił, kiedy tylko gubernator stanął w drzwiach. Zwalił się na podest jak napełniony piaskiem worek. Ochrona rozbiegła się z bronią w rękach, kuląc się za osłoną samochodów i obserwując dachy. Doskonale wiedzieli, że to strzał oddany przez snajpera. Nie mieli szans go zobaczyć, był pięćset metrów od nich. Spokojnie wycofał się, zjechał windą na parter i wmieszał w poranny tłum.

 

            Przejęta twarz Oxalis... Mówił o tym, jakim był draniem i dupkiem i mówił o tym, że już nie chce taki być, o tym, jak bardzo zależy mu na zapewnieniu bezpieczeństwa swojej partnerce i dzieciom. Wierzył mu. Alfa porzucił dawne życie, żeby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo swojej rodzinie. Pamiętał ukłucie zazdrości, kiedy widział jak przytula dwóch identycznych malców, dwie dodatnie omegi, które ufnie ułożyły się w jego ramionach. Na krótki moment odezwał się stary ból i wróciło wspomnienie, jak on sam, dawno temu, przytulał małego omegę. Był zaskoczony, że ktoś szukał właśnie jego, żeby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo swoim bliskim. A przecież powinien się tego spodziewać, skoro walczył o to, żeby wszystkie omegi były bezpieczne. Byli inni. Przyszli prosząc o to, żeby zapewnił bezpieczeństwo ich omegom. Rodzice, którzy nie chcieli oddać swoich dzieci do ośrodka dla omeg. Alfy, które chciały żeby ich ujemne omegi nie były już dłużej niewolnicami. Każdy opowiadał swoją historię.

 

            Kłęby czarnego dymu unoszące się w kierunku zasnutego chmurami nieba. Wybuch bomby na posterunku w Glasgow postawił na nogi całą ochotniczą gwardię. Gwardziści kręcili sie jak mrówki, którym ktoś zniszczył mrowisko. Stał z resztą gapiów po drugiej stronie ulicy. Wiedział, że nie zidentyfikują omegi, który wniósł i odpalił bombę. On jednak doskonale pamiętał spojrzenie czarnych oczu, które wyglądały jakby już były martwe. Musiał tu z nim być, żeby wiedział, że nie umiera samotnie.

 

            Były chwile, kiedy nagle, z krystaliczna jasnością docierało do niego, że jest sam. Zwykle dusił te myśli wściekłością, szaleństwem czy bólem, ale były momenty, kiedy wszystkie te środki zawodziły i świadomość tego, że jego Ptaszek nie żyje, że odszedł, zostawiając go samego, uderzała go jak młotem. Czuł się wtedy jak nakręcana zabawka, której sprężyna rozluźnia się zupełnie i nie jest w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu, dosłownie żadnego, bo zdarzyło się, że nogi się pod nim ugięły i upadł na ziemię, bo nie miał czego i jak się przytrzymać i przerażając dwie omegi z którymi akurat rozmawiał. Były też takie, kiedy, krańcowo wyczerpany, pozwalał sobie na marzenia, na ułudę. Wyobrażał sobie, że jego Magpie nie zabił się. W niedzielny poranek, kiedy zjawił się w domu generała, ten czekał już na niego prezentując mu omegę i przenosząc prawo własności. A on zabierał przerażonego i milczącego chłopaka, który uparcie nie chciał na niego spojrzeć, do domu. W drodze nie rozmawiał z nim, bo zupełnie nie mógł znaleźć słów, więc pozwalał mu siedzieć w milczeniu na tylnym siedzeniu. Kiedy w końcu byli na miejscu, Crest który wybiegł im na spotkanie, praktycznie wyciągnął zdezorientowanego omegę z samochodu, zachwycając się nim żywiołowo a Robin i Wren uśmiechali się stojąc przy drzwiach. Dopiero wtedy wybuchnął śmiechem a zaskoczony omega spojrzał w końcu na niego. A wtedy jego cudowne czekoladowe oczy rozszerzyły się w momencie, kiedy więź rozwinęła się dosięgając go i całkowicie zmieniając jego świat, tak jak zmienił się świat Sebastiana w czasie pewnej sobotniej kolacji. Czasami widział Magpie, jak śmieje się głośno, po prostu śmieje, dlatego, że jest szczęśliwy. Albo przekomarza się z Crestem, albo biegnie przez wrzosowisko w kierunku jeziora. Zwykłe, codzienne obrazki, których nigdy nie zobaczy. Te chwile marzeń dawały mu krótkie momenty wytchnienia, ale bardzo rzadko sobie na nie pozwalał, bo powrót do rzeczywistości był zbyt bolesny.

 

            Rozciągnięty szereg mężczyzn, idących przez przeczesywane przez gwałtowny wiatr wrzosowisko, leżące w dolinie pomiędzy pokrytymi pierwszym śniegiem wzgórzami. Każdy z nich niósł ciężki plecak wypełniony ekwipunkiem. Szedł na końcu. W kieszeni miał kolejną listę alf do likwidacji, tym razem w hrabstwie Stirling. Alfy robiły co mogły, żeby powstrzymać falę zabójstw. Kontrole na drogach, blokady większych miast. Śmiechu warte. O wiele bardziej zorganizowani i czujni Tugowie nie zdołali go złapać, to tym bardziej nie uda się to gnuśnym, tłustym kogutom. Już wkrótce w Stirling zapanuje strach. Dwie grupy miały działać w tym samym czasie w hrabstwie Inverclyde i East Lothian. Oba leżały na przeciwległych krańcach kraju. Takie działanie wprowadzi jeszcze większy zamęt.

 

            Piękne, rozgwieżdżone niebo odbijające się w nieruchomej wodzie Loch Tummel. Siedział na brzegu i moczył dłonie w zimnej wodzie. Letnie powietrze pachniało lasem i wilgocią. Zatrzymali się na chwilę w drodze do Tummel Bridge z Pitlochry, Killiecrankie i Blair Athol, gdzie dostarczali koperty z ostrzeżeniami dla alf, które jeszcze mogły zmienić swoje postępowanie wobec swoich niewolników. Krótka chwila spokoju pomiędzy przemocą, pośpiechem, adrenaliną.

 

            Rozwarte w krzyku usta w pokrwawionej, bezokiej twarzy +alfy, nagiego i przywiązanego do krzesła i jego własne okrwawione dłonie, w których trzymał spinkę Ptaszka, cóż, teraz już swoją. Od kiedy nie była to już łamliwa, zwykła ozdoba a wzmocniona płynnym diamentem, praktycznie niezniszczalna pamiątka, wiele razy używał jej jako narzędzia kary. Połamał mu ręce i nogi a potem spinką wyłupił oczy. Powoli, żeby bolało jak najbardziej. Czubkiem noża wyrył symbol lisiego spisku na każdym z okrwawionych policzków i patrzył jak krew strumyczkami spływa na targaną spazmatycznymi oddechami pierś. Kolejny tyran, który otrzymywał karę za swoje czyny. "Oni wszyscy zginą". Potem był już tylko błysk noża i krzyk alfy ucichł w charkocie, zduszony falą krwi. 

 

            Obszerny pokój, długi stół pokryty mapami, wykresami i tabelami. Kilka alf i kilka bet, które dobrze znał i o których wiedział, że zależy im na tym samym, co jemu. Rozmawiali o strategii, o celach, przygotowaniach. I wtedy usłyszał, że bardziej wiarygodnym będzie, że powodem jego walki była ujemna a nie dodatnia omega. "Nikt nie uwierzy, że można tak bardzo kochać dodatnią omegę, Fuchs". Miał ochotę uderzyć +betę, Malcolma MacDougala, ale wiedział, że po prostu powiedział na głos to, o czym myśleli wszyscy pozostali. W zasadzie powinien podziwiać go za odwagę; nie atakował swoich doradców bez powodu, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że to drażliwy temat. Jego ból, wciąż obecny, nasilił się, kiedy przypomniał sobie twarz swojego omegi, dodatniej omegi, gorszej omegi. Kochał go tak bardzo, że część jego serca, duszy i umysłu umarła razem z nim. Jak to mogło być nieprawdziwe czy niewystarczające? Wszyscy patrzyli na niego chcąc usłyszeć co powie. Jakie to właściwie miało znaczenie, skoro cel był tylko jeden. Zresztą, on wiedział komu złożył obietnicę. Nie wiotkiej ślicznotce o porcelanowej buzi lalki a chłopcu, który bał się tak bardzo, że zabił się ze strachu przed kolejną alfą. "W porządku, niech tak będzie, ale nigdy nie zapominajcie o tym, że walczymy o wolność dla wszystkich omeg. Nie zapominajcie, bo wam przypomnę".

 

            Ogień z hukiem pożerający dom +alfy Cochrane'a. Płomienie rozświetlały nocne niebo, skutecznie zamieniając noc w dzień. Albo prawie dzień, bo cienie snuły się między drzewami parku w stylu angielskim, który był ozdobą posiadłości. Jakieś okno pękło z głośnym trzaskiem, belka stropowa zapadła się w środek ognistego piekła, siejąc naokoło iskrami. Na dziedzińcu gromada omeg tuliła się do siebie nawzajem. Alfa Cochrane stał trzymany przez Patryka i Malcolma. Odwrócił się od pożaru i podszedł powoli do alfy, który wypluł z siebie nasycone jadem słowa: "Ty chory sukinsynu, pożałujesz tego, co zrobiłeś". Nie miał zamiaru słuchać ujadania tego kundla. Wciąż miał przed oczami ciała omeg, złożone na stos jak kawałki drewna. Ciała poznaczone krwawymi pręgami, otwartymi ranami, z kończynami powyginanymi pod nieprawdopodobnym kątem, całkowicie niezgodnym z anatomiczną normą. Część, tych leżących najniżej, już się rozkładała. Alfa nie zadał sobie trudu ukrycia dowodów swojego bestialstwa. Był alfą i robił co chciał. On też był alfą a w tej chwili miał ochotę tylko na jedno. Skinął głową swoim ludziom, którzy puścili Cochrane'a. Alfa, pozbawiony podparcia, zatoczył się. Potężny cios posłał go na kolana, wtedy poprawił kopniakiem w klatkę piersiową, który złamał przynajmniej dwa żebra. Podszedł do leżącego alfy i dwoma potężnymi kopnięciami złamał kolejne trzy. Cochrane zadławił się krzykiem, kiedy ukląkł na jego klatce piersiowej, zgniatając ją. Szybkie ciosy padały na jego twarz miażdżąc nos, łuki brwiowe i rozbijając policzki i wargi. Uderzeniem kantem dłoni połamał oba obojczyki a następnie wstał i potężnymi ciosami nóg połamał ręce i nogi, wybijając kończyny ze stawów. Podniósł go i rozkoszując się krzykami i jękami zaciągnął w pobliże domu. Doskonale czuł gorąco pożaru. Przywiązał alfę łańcuchem do nadpalonego drzewa kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na oparzenia. Alfa tak właśnie lubił karać swoich niewolników: przywiązywał ich do słupa na tyłach domu i stali tam tak długo, aż sobie o nich przypomniał albo się znudził. Często kończyło się to śmiercią omegi. A teraz alfa doświadczał tej samej tortury, dodatkowo czując działanie ognia na swoim ciele. Nie mógł odetchnąć głębiej z powodu gorąca, mocno zaciągniętego łańcucha i połamanych żeber, które wbijały się w płuca. On jednak jeszcze nie skończył wymierzania kary. Rozerwał koszulę, odsłaniając pierś alfy a następnie wyrył na niej nożem symbol lisiego spisku. Nie tracąc ani chwili przebił nożem oczy oraz, wbijając go od dołu w miękkie podgardle, także język. Alfa Cochrane wyglądał teraz jak krwawa kukła. Krew spływała z jego oczu, wypływała z ust, łącząc się z tą spływającą z jego piersi. "Cierpisz, bo na to zasłużyłeś. I zdechniesz, bo też zasłużyłeś". Zostawił go, wiedząc, że alfa w końcu umrze w cierpieniach. Podszedł do swoich żołnierzy a następnie do zbitych w ciasną grupkę omeg. Uspokoił je na tyle, na ile mógł i po chwili odeszli, zostawiając za sobą dopalający się dom i przywiązanego do drzewa alfę.

 

            Kolejne twarze, oblicza pełne przerażenie, z krwią buchającą z ust, po obcięciu języka, ze łzami wynikającymi ze świadomości, że to koniec, że płacą za te wszystkie razy, kiedy znęcali się nad swoimi niewolnikami, kiedy ich wykorzystywali, traktowali jak rzeczy. Na koniec nie było zadufania i czelności a jedynie ból i strach; nie było za to nikogo, kto by im pomógł. Byli w takiej samej sytuacji, jak wielokrotnie omegi. Za każdym razem patrzył im w oczy i widział, że w tej chwili wiedzą, że to kara za okrucieństwa jakich się dopuścili, że cierpią, bo na to zasłużyli.

 

            Targ niewolników w Edynburgu. Duży, kwadratowy plac wyłożony płytkami z piaskowca z platformą do prezentacji na środku i małymi budkami należącymi do handlarzy, w których trzymali omegi na sprzedaż, na brzegach. Zwykle był pełny alf oglądających potencjalne nabytki. Zjeżdżali się z całej wschodniej części Szkocji, z okolic Borders, z Lowlands, także z Aberdeen i okolic, czasami nawet z dalszych stron. Tego ranka już nie wyglądał tak jak zwykle. Drewniane budki strawił ogień, podobnie jak platformę w centrum a nawierzchnia była potłuczona eksplozjami małych ilości materiału wybuchowego. Na wysokim metalowym maszcie, na który zwykle wciągano flagę Społeczności Edynburskiej, wisiał zarżnięty kogut a każda, nawet najmniejsza powierzchnia płaska, która pozostała po wybuchach i pożarze, była pokryta symbolami lisiego spisku. Kiedy administracja placu przeprowadziła remont, następnej nocy, pomimo wystawionych wart, plac ponownie został zniszczony. Z tym, że tym razem zginęli także strażnicy. Podobnie było z targiem w Glasgow, który został zdewastowany w tym samym czasie.

 

            Czerwona plama rozkwitająca na białej frakowej koszuli, pełne zaskoczenia oczy i zakrwawione dłonie gubernatora Glasgow, alfy Aleksandra Buchanana przydomek Pard, który wychodził po koncercie z The Glasgow Royal Concert Hall i ściskał dłonie popierającym go alfom. Strzelił mu w pierś i w tym samym momencie na schodach prowadzących do budynku i na placu przed nim zostały odpalone ładunki wybuchowe. Powstałe zamieszanie pozwoliło zarówno jemu jak i jego ludziom uciec bez przeszkód. Terror narastał, kiedy Lis upolował następnego tłustego koguta. Nikt nie był bezpieczny.

 

            Znużenie i strach ale i zdecydowanie w oczach kompletnie wyczerpanego, brudnego i potłuczonego omegi, wyglądającego tak, jakby przez dwa tygodnie ukrywał się w lesie, który stał otoczony półkolem alf. Nie spuszczając z nich wzroku powiedział tak, jakby to były jego pierwsze słowa od dłuższego czasu, jakby przypominał sobie jak się mówi "szukam... Fuchsa... pomaga... omegom", jego usta poruszały się jeszcze, kiedy ostatecznie osunął się na ziemię. Sebastian nie zdążył zareagować w żaden sposób, bo nagle Crest rozepchnął stojące alfy i podbiegł do leżącego chłopaka, patrząc na nich tak, że Moran roześmiałby się na cały głos, gdyby jeszcze umiał to zrobić. Jednocześnie chyba nigdy wcześniej nie był tak bardzo dumny ze swojego przyjaciela. Jego omega o mało nie warczał ze złości. "Spokojnie, Crest. Oni po prostu nie wiedzą co robić, bo do tej pory nigdy nie pomagali omedze. Jestem Fuchs" zwrócił się do chłopaka. "Jesteś bezpieczny, wszystko będzie dobrze". Pomógł mu wstać a Crest podparł go ramieniem prychając jak kot na zmieszane i zaskoczone alfy. To był pierwszy zbiegły omega, który go odnalazł. Pierwszy, ale nie ostatni. Było ich wielu. Część zostawała i chciała pomóc. Większość z nich była w takim stanie, że odsyłał ich do bezpiecznych domów, w tym do swojego własnego. Wielu wracało. Byli idealni przy nawiązywaniu kontaktów ze zniewolonymi omegami, uzyskiwaniu danych na temat rozkładu pomieszczeń czy liczby i zwyczajów domowników, wciąż od nowa zaskakując swoimi zdolnościami zarówno alfy jak i bety, które do tej pory miały zupełnie inny obraz omeg.

 

            Licencjonowani pośrednicy handlowi, lepiej znani jako handlarze niewolników, byli zrzeszeni a pełny spis członków był ogólnie dostępny, co działało na korzyść uczestników lisiego spisku, bo nie musieli zdobywać informacji, mieli je podane jak na tacy. Z pogłosek i plotek wynikało, że handlarze nie boją się lisiego spisku, co było raczej nielogiczne, ponieważ byli alfami i mieli swój udział w cierpieniu niewolników. Nie maltretowali ich tylko dlatego, że uszkodzony towar tracił na wartości, ale nie mieli oporów przed zastraszaniem, szturchaniem czy popychaniem. Pierwsza sprzedaż zawsze była dla omegi traumatycznym wydarzeniem a działo się tak między innymi z powodu zachowania handlarzy, którzy kupowali młode omegi hurtem w ośrodkach a następnie sprzedawali z zyskiem na targach. Zawsze traktowali przerażone dzieci jak przedmioty a ich łzy i strach były dodatkowym impulsem do okrucieństwa. Teraz mieli odpowiedzieć za swoje czyny. Najważniejsze było to, że akcja była ściśle skoordynowana, żeby jej działanie psychologiczne było jak najszersze. Jednej nocy na drzwiach wszystkich biur został namalowany symbol lisiego spisku; czerwoną farbą. Potem był standartowy okres oczekiwania. Jeżeli handlarz zaprzestał swojej działalności, to był pozostawiany w spokoju, chyba że niezależnie od swojej profesji był morderczym tyranem dla własnych niewolników. Jeżeli nie zaprzestał swojej działalności, jego biuro było podpalane lub wysadzane. I znowu akcja była ściśle skoordynowana. Po drugim ostrzeżeniu niewielu handlarzy chciało parać się handlem. Najbardziej uparci, a zwykle także najbardziej sadystyczni, ostatecznie byli eliminowani. I tak, zupełnie niespodziewanie, nie było komu handlować omegami. Kolejny, wydawałoby się niemożliwy do zmiany aspekt cywilizacji alf, został wyeliminowany.

 

            Czasami jedynie jego wściekłość pozwalała mu utrzymać kontakt z rzeczywistością. Pozwalał jej się rozpalać a potem wybuchała jak pożar, otaczając jego zmysły czerwoną poświatą. Wiedział, że wyglądał wtedy prawie jak demon, ze ściągniętymi rysami, poczerwieniałymi oczami i ściągniętymi wargami, odsłaniającymi zaciśnięte zęby. Pozwalał narastać swojemu szaleństwu, swojej naturze alfy. Wtedy wszystkie racjonalne myśli i uczucia odpływały, wtedy liczyła się jedynie zemsta, krwawa pomsta na wszystkich, którzy _swoim_ szaleństwem spowodowali, że ten świat był krzywym zwierciadłem, parodią i kpiną. I mścił się, zabijając, wyłupując oczy, odcinając ręce, wyrywając języki. Swoimi rękami wyciskał z nich życie i zadawał ból. Pogrążał świat w czerwieni, pozwalał, by spływał posoką, bo krew zmywa przewiny a najwyższą karą jest śmierć. A kiedy jego furia wypalała się zostawał pusty, niepełny i niekompletny, bo nic nie mogło cofnąć czasu i zwrócić mu tego, co utracił. Czasem myślał, że jego Ptaszek przeraziłby się, gdyby zobaczył go takiego pogrążonego w szaleństwie i spryskanego krwią. Jednak gdzieś w swojej zerwanej więzi, którą przecież przez cały czas czuł, bez żadnych słów czy zapewnień wiedział, że tak by nie było. Że gdyby tylko mógł stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz, spojrzeć mu w oczy, to więź objęłaby także jego. Tak po prostu i bez wysiłku; że by go rozpoznał, zrozumiał, że należą do siebie.

 

            Wszyscy dyrektorzy ośrodków dla omeg, do których dostarczano dzieci mające nieszczęście urodzić się jako omegi, zostali poinformowani, że mają zaprzestać ich sprzedaży jako niewolników, jak również złego traktowania. Kiedy upadł system handlu dyrektorzy w zasadzie nie mieli żadnej możliwości sprzedaży. W miarę jak lisi spisek obejmował coraz to nowe aspekty życia wszystkich płci a jego ideały zaczęły być znane praktycznie wszystkim obywatelom, coraz mniej młodych omeg było oddawanych do ośrodków. Okazało się, że nie wszyscy rodzice chcieli robić ze swoich dzieci niewolników. Niektórzy z nich po zakończeniu lisiego spisku i proklamowaniu zniesienia niewolnictwa wrócili do ośrodków, chcąc dowiedzieć się, gdzie zniknęły ich dzieci. Jeżeli mieli szczęście i byli odpowiednio zdeterminowani, to je odnajdowali, mimo że ośrodki usuwały wszelkie dane osobowe. Ostatecznie omegi nie były ludźmi, były przedmiotami, żywymi zabawkami, po co więc miały posiadać tożsamość... A jeżeli ktoś chce nazwać swoją zabaweczkę, to zawsze może wołać na nią jak chce, choćby właśnie Laleczko...

 

            Nigdy, ani przez chwilę, nie przestał myśleć o swoim Ptaszku. Chwilami ból po jego utracie był zbyt wielki, żeby mógł go wytrzymać i wtedy odpływał, znajdując dziwne myśli i obrazy, podobne do tych, które zobaczył zaraz po pogrzebie. Widział swojego Magpie zupełnie jakby oglądał fotografie, przeglądał jakiś album. Jego Ptaszek jako młody mężczyzna, który spoglądał na niego rozbawiony stojąc po kolana w wodzie. Fala kłębiła się znacząc pianą jego skórę. Inny obrazek, gdzie siedział za biurkiem, czytając jakąś książkę. Podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się jakby w tym momencie do pokoju wszedł ktoś, kogo lubił. Jeszcze inny, kiedy widział jedynie kosmyki jego czarnych włosów, zarumieniony policzek i szkła okularów przeciwsłonecznych na tle rozjaśnionego, błękitnego nieba. Czasami były tylko dotknięcia, jakby ktoś głaskał jego włosy. Innym razem krótkie zdania oddzielone krótkimi jak błysk obrazami. Nie rozumiał ich. Dziwne pojazdy. Twarze, które były niepodobne do tych, jakie widział wokół siebie. Jego dłonie trzymające broń, jakiej nigdy nie widział. Ściany luster sięgające nieba. I słowa. _Należysz do mnie. To ważne, Jim. Nie zaczynaj ze mną. Nie chcę cię słuchać. Rób, co mówię. Nigdy nie będę twój. Oszukałeś mnie. Moriarty. Lalkarz. Löwin._ Kiedy wychodził z tego stanu niewiele pamiętał; widział nad sobą zmartwione twarze. Crest, Oxalis, Patryk. Nigdy nie był sam, kiedy się budził. Wydawało mu się, że minęły minuty a często zapadał w letarg na kilka dni. Miał rację, nie było na to lekarstwa. Nigdy nikomu nie mówił, co widział w tych chwilach.

 

            Tak wiele różnych miejsc, w których zatrzymywali się żeby ostatni raz omówić plany przed akcją. Na wpół zrujnowana stara chata przytulona do zbocza góry. Przez zapadnięty darniowy dach do środka wpadały słabe promienie słońca rozświetlając leżącą na kamieniu mapę. Ciemny zaułek, szeroki może na dwa metry; ściany z cegły bez żadnych okien pokryte warstwą sadzy i oczy stojących półkolem ludzi, którzy za chwilę mieli pozbawić życia. Zamglony sad zaraz po wschodzie słońca; rosa leżąca na trawie moczyła jego wojskowe buty, kiedy stał w sięgających kolan źdźbłach, po prawej i po lewej stronie towarzyszyły mu zamazane sylwetki lekko zgarbionych, czujnych ludzi. Za kilka minut następna alfa miała się dowiedzieć, że nie jest bezkarna. Jasno oświetlona stacja metra; ostre światło odbijało się od gładkich białych płytek. Wagony zatrzymały się na peronie. Wsiadł do trzeciego licząc od czoła składu. Przy drzwiach, trzymając się uchwytów, stali jego ludzie. Dołączył do nich i półgłosem wydał ostatnie polecenia. Obszerny pokój sztabowy w jednym z bezpiecznych domów. Końcowe ustalenia przed dużą akcją w Londynie; liczba ekip, wymagania sprzętowe, plany awaryjne. Opadające i wznoszące się głosy. Wszystko służyło wypełnieniu obietnicy i każda kolejna akcja przybliżała moment, kiedy stary porządek runie. Już nie mógł przetrwać, za bardzo podkopali fundamenty.  

 

            Tłumy ludzi na ulicach. Tysiące. Szczelnie wypełniali Royal Mile. Transparenty nad tłumem: "Uwolnić omegi", "Równe prawa dla wszystkich", " Stop niewolnictwu", "Koniec przemocy". Pełno takich z rysunkiem lisa zagryzającego koguta. Wysoka trybuna, z której przemawiali liderzy lisiego spisku. Głównie bety, ale też kilka alf, o których było wiadomo, że walczyli o uwolnienie omeg. Obietnica wolnych wyborów, zniesienia rządów czy raczej bezprawia alf. Ludzie wiwatowali. Krzyczeli "Fuchs", "Chcemy Fuchsa". I słowa MacDougala "Fuchs do nas nie dołączy, przebywa w Glasgow". Stał w tłumie, opierając się o latarnię, która lekko go zasłaniała. Wiedział, że nikt go nie rozpozna. Nie chciał przemawiać, machać do wiwatujących tłumów. Ostatecznie nie chodziło o niego tylko o uwolnienie omeg. Takie same demonstracje odbywały się we wszystkich większych miastach. Nie obyło się bez starć, ale alfy szybko się wycofywały. Nie tracili czujności, bo czasem przeciwnik zapędzony w kąt zdobywał się na desperackie działania, ale wyglądało na to, że czas walki, przemocy i operacji militarnych już się kończył. Teraz konieczne były zmiany prawne i społeczne. Wyglądało na to, że udało mu się dopełnić swojej przysięgi..

 

            Tym razem, kiedy przyjechał do swojego domu, było lato. Przy ostatniej wizycie warstwa białego puchu przykrywała wrzosowisko i okoliczne łąki a na jeziorze leżał lód. Teraz było zielono i parno po niedawnej burzy. Liście lśniły mokrą wilgocią, odbijając promienie słońca, które szybko pokazało się po ulewie. Zatrzymał samochód przed wejściem, parkując na podjeździe. Żwir zachrzęścił w znajomy sposób. Przywiózł ze sobą dwie omegi oraz Cresta i dziecko. Omegi wcześniej pomagały mu pracując w terenie, docierając tam, gdzie on nie mógł wejść. Zostali ranni w czasie ostatniej akcji. Nic poważnego, ale musieli dokończyć leczenie i odpocząć. Po za tym nie mieli dotąd pójść.

            – Jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmił, kiedy spojrzeli na niego trochę niepewnie. Crest nie poruszył się, patrząc przez okno pustym wzrokiem. – Jesteśmy na miejscu – powtórzył i dopiero wtedy wszyscy pasażerowie zareagowali, otwierając drzwi samochodu i wysiadając. Crestowi przytrzymał drzwi, bo ten trzymał w ramionach zawiniątko. Trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe i na schodach pojawił się Wren a moment po nim Robin. Obaj podbiegli do grupki przy samochodzie, witając się i wypytując o podróż. Oczywiście zachwycili się maleństwem, które nadal spokojnie spało. Zostawił swoje omegi, żeby zajęły się gośćmi a sam wszedł do domu. Przez minione dwa lata bywał tu rzadko i na krótko. Kiedy tu mieszkał jedynie ze swoimi niewolnikami, dom wydawał się wielki i pusty. Teraz przez otwarte okna do środka wpadały słoneczne promienie, drzwi pokoi trzaskały niezbyt uważnie zamykane przez mieszkańców a w salonie kilka omeg rozmawiało przy herbacie. Wspiął się na piętro, otwierając drzwi do swojej sypialni. Pokój wyglądał tak, jakby wyszedł z niego rano. Ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie, że te dwa minione lata były tylko snem. Szybko jednak przekonał się, że jest inaczej, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i Starling wsunął się do środka z łagodnym uśmiechem na ustach. Skinął mu na powitanie i bez słowa wskazał krzesło, zapraszając gestem do zajęcia miejsca. Omega usiadł, przez chwilę przyglądając mu się bez słowa, a następnie stwierdził

            – Wyglądasz na zmęczonego, Sebastian. – Już dość dawno nie słyszał, żeby ktoś zwracał się do niego po imieniu.

            – Jestem zmęczony. To była dość długa droga. – Dopiero kiedy wypowiedział te słowa, dotarło do niego, że można je było zrozumieć dwojako, dlatego od razu dodał – złapała nas burza – co niewiele pomogło. Omega parsknął cichym śmiechem.

            – Rozumiem. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem zostaniesz na dłużej i odpoczniesz. Myślałem, że przyjedziesz później, po wyborach. – Spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

            – Nie byłem im potrzebny – odparł. Tak naprawdę, to musiał się kłócić z MacDougalem i innymi doradcami, którzy chcieli, żeby brał udział w kampanii wyborczej, występował na wiecach i, co gorsza, kandydował na stanowisko gubernatora Społeczności Edynburskiej. Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru tego robić, co oznajmił im bardzo dosadnie i, żeby nie wplątywać się w kolejną wymianę argumentów, zdecydował się wyjechać z Edynburga i wrócić do domu. – Sami sobie świetnie radzą. Wybory już za trzy dni a ich wynik się nie zmieni przez to, że będę siedział i patrzył im na ręce. Zresztą, jest praktycznie przesądzony i nie sądzę, żeby coś mogło to zmienić. Chciałem sprawdzić jak sobie radzicie.

            – Och, całkiem dobrze. Musieliśmy się trochę ścisnąć, żeby wszyscy się pomieścili, ale jest w porządku. Wszyscy są zadowoleni i szczęśliwi, że wszystko tak się kończy. – Omega aż wibrował od podekscytowania. – To niesamowite, że po raz pierwszy będziemy mogli wziąć udział w wyborach i decydować.

            – Masz rację, to niesamowite. A jak wasze lekcje? – Chciał zmienić temat, bo o wyborach słyszał na każdym kroku. Dla wszystkich były nowością, bo alfy przecież nigdy nie pozwalały decydować większości. Ta zmiana najdobitniej świadczyła o tym, że to był już zupełnie inny świat. Omega bez trudu podjął inny temat, opowiadając o nauce, grupach jakie tworzyli, postępach. Sami wszystko zorganizowali i teraz zdobywali wiedzę. Omegi, które tak niedawno traktowane były jak ślepe, głuche i głupie. Udowodniali, że wszyscy, którzy ich w taki sposób oceniali, sami byli głupimi ślepcami. Rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, do momentu, kiedy nie przerwało im pukanie do drzwi i Wren zaprosił ich na herbatę.

            Dom był pełen omeg, rozgadanych i roześmianych, hałaśliwych. Pamiętał, że kiedy był dzieckiem ten dom także był pełen omeg, jednak był cichy, bo i one były ciche, przestraszone i milczące. Cieszył się, że wszystko się zmieniło. Ciekawe co na to wszystko powiedziałby jego ojciec. Chociaż tak naprawdę to doskonale wiedział, co by powiedział, zanim padłby trupem ze złości. Wczoraj odbyły się wybory a dzisiaj miały być ogłoszone wyniki. Kiedy zszedł rano do salonu, usłyszał, że Starling pojechał do Blairgowrie kupić gazety. Miał niedługo wrócić. Nie spodziewał się, żeby w ostatniej chwili wynikły jakieś kłopoty, ale i tak podniecenie omeg zaczęło mu się udzielać. A może po prostu miło było patrzeć na ich przejęte i uśmiechnięte twarze.  

            Przez minione trzy dni nie robił właściwie nic. Włóczył się po okolicznych górach, po wrzosowisku, posiedział trochę nad jeziorem. Lubił spędzać czas w ogrodzie, który rozrósł się i przypominał mu , jak wyglądał, kiedy zajmowała się nim jego matka. Zapoznał się z mieszkańcami domu, którzy mimo wszystko traktowali go z pewną nieśmiałością. Ostatecznie był alfą a jeszcze do niedawna słowa i decyzje każdej alfy były nienaruszalne. Dlatego starał się nie absorbować ich swoją osobą. Rozmawiał trochę ze Starlingiem na temat jego planów, podobnie jak z Robinem i Wrenem, którzy nieśmiało przyznali się, że są razem. Cała trójka doskonale radziła sobie z prowadzeniem domu i panowała nad gośćmi a raczej domownikami. Crest nadal był w nie najlepszej formie, ale powoli zaczął się otwierać, interesować swoim otoczeniem, więc była nadzieja, że stopniowo dojdzie do siebie. Na razie nic więcej nie można było zrobić. Wierzył jednak, że Crest nie pozwoli się pokonać. Potrzebował jedynie trochę czasu. W końcu miał dla kogo żyć.

            Usłyszał dobiegające z holu hałasy, przekrzykujące się podekscytowane głosy. Wyglądało na to, że Starling wrócił. Zszedł do salonu, który był pełny i od razu było widać, że zebrały się w nim wszystkie omegi. Rozmawiały ze sobą w małych grupkach, dopóki Starling nie podniósł się i nie otworzył gazety. Ze swojego miejsca przy drzwiach Sebastian doskonale widział wielki tytuł, który informował o zwycięstwie Eilidh MacDonald. Omega zaczął czytać artykuł, z którego wynikało, że Eilidh wygrała znaczną większością głosów i od razu proklamowała zniesienie niewolnictwa i równe prawa dla obywateli wszystkich płci. Niewiele więcej zdołał przeczytać, bo wybuchła wrzawa, omegi zaczęły się ściskać, klaskać i głośno wyrażać swoją radość. Niektóre płakały wzruszone. To był niezwykły, historyczny dzień; bieg ich świata zmieniał się całkowicie. Moran poczuł, że ktoś go obserwuje i od razu zauważył, że siedzący przy oknie Crest patrzy na niego. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały a omega zdobył się na niewielki uśmiech. Nie musieli nic mówić, doskonale rozumiejąc się bez słów, więc Sebastian jedynie skinął mu głową i opuścił salon, wracając do swojej sypialni. Niedługo później został z niej wyciągnięty przez rozpromienionego Starlinga i aż do wieczora ktoś zajmował jego uwagę. Dopiero po kolacji podniecenie zaczęło opadać a on mógł zająć się swoimi sprawami, po tym jak wypił wieczorną herbatę ze swoimi byłymi omegami. Teraz byli już formalnie wolni i razem z nimi cieszył się z takiego obrotu spraw. Doskonale widział ich spojrzenia a kiedy już pożegnał się i życzył im dobrej nocy, to słyszał, że ktoś kręci się pod drzwiami jego sypialni. Uśmiechnął się w duchu widząc ich troskę. Nie mogli w żaden sposób odwieść go od jego zamiarów.

            Siedząc przy stoliku napisał kilka słów pożegnania. Kartkę i kopertę z kopią swojej ostatniej woli zostawił na blacie. Oryginał miał mecenas Caldere, który miał zająć się jej realizacją. Wymknął się cicho z pokoju na korytarz. Przy jego doświadczeniu w bezszelestnym poruszaniu się nikt nie miał szans go usłyszeć. Ponadto to był jego dom, znał go na wylot. Przemknął korytarzem do pokoju, w którym miał zamieszkać jego Ptaszek. Zamknął go, kiedy wyjeżdżał ze świadomością, że musi wypełnić daną mu przysięgę. Klucz miał zawsze przy sobie a teraz nadeszła chwila, żeby otworzyć ten pokój i już go nie zamykać. O dziwo drzwi nie skrzypnęły, chociaż właśnie tego się spodziewał. Otworzył je cicho, wchodząc do środka. Na wszystkim leżała warstwa kurzu, ale pokój zachował swój dawny urok. Przesunął wzrokiem po wnętrzu. Stary, znajomy ból odezwał się ponownie, ale tym razem nie był tak ostry i przenikliwy jak zwykle. Może dlatego, że już niedługo miał zniknąć na zawsze. Jego żal z powodu zmarnowanej szansy był ciągle tak samo dojmujący. Przynajmniej dotrzymał danej obietnicy. Cofnął się, cicho zamykając drzwi i zostawiając klucz w zamku od zewnątrz a następnie przeszedł przez pokój i otworzył drzwi na balkon. Noc była ciepła i bezksiężycowa. Przeszedł nad balustradą a następnie zszedł po kratownicy podtrzymującej rosnące przy ścianie pnące róże. Wiedział, że wytrzyma jego ciężar. Pozostając w cieniu budynku, przeszedł wzdłuż ściany północnego skrzydła do ścieżki prowadzącej do ogrodu a później przez ogród do niewielkiej furtki i granitowej ścieżki prowadzącej do grobowca. To było jedyne miejsce, którego nie odwiedził od momentu swojego przyjazdu do domu. Po prostu to był koniec jego drogi i dlatego nie mógł przyjść tu wcześniej. Teraz jednak już nic go nie zatrzymywało. Nie było zupełnie ciemno; doskonale potrafił rozróżnić drzewa i ściany grobowca, które były ciemniejszymi plamami w ciemnościach nocy. Nie wszedł do środka krypty, przesuwając dłonią po wygładzonych kamieniach, które zachowały jeszcze odrobinę ciepła po słonecznym dniu a po chwili oparł o nie czoło.

            Dotarł do końca drogi. O ile zwykle to, co usłyszał od Oxalis na temat reinkarnacji, traktował jedynie jako jedną z możliwości, nawet jeżeli rozumiał cały problem, to teraz poczuł całkowitą pewność, że jeszcze kiedyś spotka swojego Magpie. Ta myśl napełniła go spokojem. Usiadł na trawie, plecami opierając się o ścianę krypty. Nocne powietrze pachniało słodko koniczyną. Słyszał pohukiwanie polującej sowy i szelest liści poruszanych wiatrem. Tej nocy lekkie chmury płynęły po niebie odsłaniając i zasłaniając roje gwiazd. Dotarł do miejsca, gdzie chciał być i nie miał już powodów, żeby zwlekać. Przywołał obraz swojego Magpie, takiego jak w chwili, kiedy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy; pamięć momentu, kiedy czuł się najbardziej szczęśliwy. Ostatni raz zacisnął w dłoni spinkę Ptaszka a drugą sięgnął do kieszeni. Był gotowy.  

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Alfa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ostatni rozdział opowieści o świecie sześciu płci, końcowe wyjaśnienia i mała niespodzianka :D. Mam nadzieję, że moja wizja nie kłóci się z pomysłem ish a jedynie go rozwija i wypełnia wszystkie "białe plamy". Przynajmniej taki był plan :D. Dziękuję wszystkim, których ten tekst zainteresował.

 

            Lee postanowił przygotować cały dzbanek herbaty, żeby nie musieć ponownie przerywać rozmowy z dziadkiem. Zrobił także cały talerz swoich ulubionych kanapek z ogórkiem oraz z rukwią wodną, bo w klubie nic nie jadł i teraz był porządnie głodny, a dla dziadka zabrał ciasteczka kokosowe i owsiane. Wiedział, że to jego ulubione. Zaniósł pełną tacę do salonu i porozkładał wszystko na stoliku, który przesunął tak, żeby znalazł się między ich fotelami. Ogień na kominku wygasł już zupełnie. Crest uśmiechnął się widząc zaopatrzenie wnuka, ale nic nie powiedział. W końcu młodzi często byli głodni. Jemu wystarczyła jego ulubiona herbata ceylon pekoe oraz ciasteczka. Lee przełknął kanapkę i poprosił dziadka, żeby kontynuował swoją opowieść.

            Crest opowiedział o spotkaniu Fuchsa i jego Ptaszka, transakcji i przygotowaniach. O jego śmierci i obietnicy Fuchsa. Lee słuchał zamyślony, postanowił jednak zadać pytanie, które go nurtowało.

            – Czy omegi często popełniały samobójstwo?

            Crest zamilkł i odpowiedział dopiero po chwili namysłu.

            – Nie. To były nieliczne przypadki. Fuchs chyba nigdy o tym nie pomyślał, bo dla niego śmierć jego Magpie, niezależnie od jej mechanizmu, była tragedią, ale ja zastanawiałem się nad tym. Wiesz, gdyby samobójstwo było czymś prostym, to wiele omeg by je popełniało.  Ostatecznie mnóstwo z nich miało wszelkie powody, żeby chcieć się zabić.  Nie robiły tego jednak, bo ich właściciele, dzięki więzi, panowali nad nimi i omegi nie mogły zrobić czegoś, czego im wprost zabronili.

            – Dlaczego więc Magpie się zabił?

            – Nie wiem. Mogę jedynie spekulować, że nastąpiło rozluźnienie więzi właścicielskiej z powodu samej transakcji, ale to tylko moje przypuszczenia. – Crest uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – A może Sebastian miał rację i był niezwykły. Na pewno jego śmierć była powodem  największej rewolucji w naszym świecie i choćby z tego względu był niesamowity.

            – Masz rację, dziadku. – Lee popatrzył na Cresta z powagą. – A może tak miało być. Przecież gdyby się nie zabił, to nic by się nie zmieniło. Nasz świat nadał byłby światem alf, chociaż Fuchs i Magpie byliby szczęśliwi.

            – Cóż, trudno się nie zgodzić. A jednak było coś unikalnego, nawet magicznego w więzi jaka połączyła Fuchsa z jego omegą. Czasem, kiedy mówił o nim, wręcz czułem jak emanuje czymś dziwnym; wszystkie włoski na ciele stawały mi dęba. – Crest parsknął stłumionym śmiechem a  następnie zaczął opowiadać o pogrzebie, zachowaniu Sebastiana i jego późniejszych działaniach. Lee słuchał o planach, o likwidowaniu najbardziej brutalnych alf, o ostrzeganiu tych, którzy dostali szansę na zmianę swojego postępowania. 

            – Powiedz, zdarzało się, że alfy zmieniały swoje zachowanie wobec omeg?

            – Na samym początku praktycznie nie. Chyba traktowali to jak jakiś żart lub test. Później, kiedy o lisim spisku zrobiło się głośno, to już o wiele częściej tak, zmieniali swoje zachowanie, przy czym ich motywy były bardzo różne, bo były alfy, które robiły to z przekonaniem i były też takie, które po prostu bały się i ze strachu łagodziły swoje działania.

            – A ty? Uczestniczyłeś w tych akcjach, które organizował Fuchs?

            – Uczestniczyłem czasem w doręczaniu ostrzeżeń, chociaż część Fuchs wysyłał zwyczajnie pocztą. Jeżeli chciał podkreślić wagę ostrzeżenia, to było ono doręczane bezpośrednio alfie, często w taki sposób, żeby wzbudzić strach, na przykład na szafkę nocną do sypialni na drugim piętrze. To dawało do myślenia. Nie uczestniczyłem w akcjach zbrojnych. Nie przydałbym się a jedynie zawadzał. Czasem uczestniczyłem też w rozpoznaniu w terenie albo szukałem informacji w gazetach czy rocznikach. – Crest uśmiechnął się do wnuka – Rozczarowałem cię? Pewnie myślałeś, że załatwiłem niejedną alfę.

            – Żartujesz? Jak mogę być rozczarowany, skoro byłeś w centrum wydarzeń i wiedziałeś co się stanie! – Lee nie krył swojego entuzjazmu. – Nie sądzę, żeby Fuchs chciał cię narażać na niebezpieczeństwo. I na pewno opiekowałeś się nim, prawda?

            – Masz rację. Musiałem się nim zająć, bo on sam przecież nie zadbałby o siebie. Ten człowiek był kompletnie ślepy na własne potrzeby i dlatego konieczny był ktoś, kto by go pilnował. – Lee miał wrażenie, że jego dziadek niejeden raz wcześniej używał dokładnie tych samych słów. – Było jeszcze gorzej niż w czasie wojny. Kompletnie nie dbał o swoje bezpieczeństwo, ryzykował i nie chciał słuchać żadnych rad. No, powiedzmy, że czasami słuchał, ale jeżeli stwierdził, że rady są do niczego, to i tak robił po swojemu. Wciąż się o niego martwiłem, zwłaszcza że miał problemy zdrowotne wynikające z zerwania wiązania. Wpadał w letarg i to go osłabiało, bo nawet kilka dni był nieprzytomny, nie przyjmując żadnych pokarmów. Na szczęście nasz lekarz wpadł na pomysł podłączania wtedy kroplówki, żeby się nie odwodnił.

            – Ciebie też nie chciał słuchać?

            – Oczywiście że nie chciał, ale ja w przeciwieństwie do jego współpracowników nie przejmowałem się jego odmową, tylko kłóciłem się z nim tak długo, aż postawiłem na swoim. – Crest fuknął przypominając sobie dawny upór Fuchsa a następnie niespodziewanie zachichotał. – Szkoda że nie widziałeś, jakie głupie miny miały inne alfy, kiedy pierwszy raz zacząłem się kłócić z Sebastianem! Oni nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli, żeby omega kłócił się z alfą! Doskonale widziałem, że mój alfa jest rozbawiony, chociaż on po śmierci Magpie już nigdy się nie uśmiechał, ale nadal miał to swoje pokręcone poczucie humoru. Wtedy specjalnie mnie posłuchał, żeby zobaczyć jakie zrobią głupie miny. – Crest na wspomnienie dawnych czasów roześmiał się głośno. – To było naprawdę zabawne.

            – Kim były te alfy, dziadku?

            – Jego pierwsza grupa, z którą przeprowadził naprawdę wiele akcji, czasami bardzo niebezpiecznych. Początkowo było ich trzech, Patryk, Glen i Robert. Potem dołączyło jeszcze trzech, Malcolm, Henry i Mark. I, zanim zapytasz, zawsze używali swoich imion a nie przydomków. Nie wiem, jak się nazywali ani nic konkretnego na ich temat, prócz tego, że wszyscy służyli wcześniej w siłach specjalnych a Fuchs był ich dowódcą. Nie wiem, jakie dokładnie mieli powody, żeby do niego dołączyć, bo nie zwierzali mi się z tego a ja nie wypytywałem, ale od samego początku traktowali mnie normalnie i nigdy nie próbowali mną rządzić. Żaden z nich nawet nie pomyślał, żeby używać swojego statusu w stosunku do mnie. Byli niesamowicie zgrani, rozumieli się bez słów. Każdy z nich specjalizował się w innym rodzaju działań. Mark i Malcolm świetnie radzili sobie z materiałami wybuchowymi, a Patryk, podobnie jak Fuchs, był niesamowitym snajperem. W trakcie akcji to najczęściej on ubezpieczał resztę grupy. Glen i Robert byli braćmi i kiedy walczyli we dwójkę, to było tak, jakby czytali sobie w myślach. Malcolm był znakomitym organizatorem. To on zajmował się planowaniem i rozpoznaniem. Potrafił też zorganizować praktycznie wszystko. To właśnie ta grupa pojechała do Londynu i przeprowadziła akcję, w wyniku której wyeliminowali Pierwszą Alfę. Nie wyobrażasz sobie, Lee, jaki to był szok dla wszystkich alf. To była Pierwsza Alfa, chyba najbardziej strzeżona osoba i nawet to mu nie pomogło. Taki był też cel i przekaz dla pozostałych – nikt nie jest bezpieczny a każda alfa może zginąć.

            – Oni też byli doradcami Fuchsa? No wiesz, zajmowali się propagandą, kontaktami społecznymi?

            – Nie, takimi sprawami zajmowały się inne osoby; MacDougal, Eilidh MacDonald, Conor Murray bety i alfy Timothy Trotter i Michael Grierson. Powinieneś znać te nazwiska z lekcji historii. – Crest popatrzył na wnuka z lekką irytacją. Lee nie za bardzo przejął się wymownym spojrzeniem dziadka.

            – Wiesz, dziwnie się teraz czuję, kiedy wiem, że znałeś ich wszystkich osobiście.

            – Znałem. To byli dobrzy ludzie, przekonani o konieczności uwolnienia omeg. Naprawdę chcieli to osiągnąć. Może ich metody nie zawsze były piękne, ale znasz to powiedzenie o środkach i celu, Lee. W każdym razie to byli najwcześniejsi doradcy Fuchsa. Później było jeszcze kilku innych, którzy zajmowali się organizacją, ale ci byli najbardziej znani. Eilidh została później wybrana gubernatorem.

            – Tak, wiem. Pierwszym demokratycznie wybranym gubernatorem. To akurat pamiętam. – Lee uśmiechnął się do dziadka, który rozbawiony pokręcił głową.

            – Całe szczęście, że pamiętasz chociaż tyle – skomentował. – Wiesz, kiedy lisi spisek zaczął nabierać rozpędu, ściągać różnych ludzi, to wszyscy oni chcieli tego samego, jednak ich pomysły na osiągnięcie celu były różne. Nie zawsze też Fuchsowi podobało się podejście niektórych osób do omeg. Zgodził się na to, żeby ze względów propagandowych rozpuszczać informacje, że powodem spisku była ujemna omega, jednak nigdy nie zgodził się na to, żeby traktować dodatnie omegi w nieodpowiedni sposób. Kiedy wieść się rozeszła, zaczęły pojawiać się uciekinierzy, omegi, które uciekły od swoich panów. To było trudne, ze względu na więzi, ale, jak się okazało, jednak możliwe. A kiedy i ta informacja się rozniosła, to było ich coraz więcej. Trzeba było organizować dla nich miejsca, gdzie mogli się zatrzymywać. Najczęściej w jakichś odludnych rejonach. Dom rodzinny Fuchsa też stał się takim miejscem. Jednak zaraz na samym początku było kilka incydentów z udziałem omeg.

            – Jakich incydentów? I kto je wywołał?

            – Niektórzy uczestnicy spisku, alfy i bety, były niemiłe dla omeg. Nic podobnego do dręczenia w stylu brutalnych alf, ale zdarzały się docinki, traktowanie z góry, jakieś przepychanki. Szybko się jednak skończyły i to raz na zawsze.

            – Fuchs się dowiedział?

            – Tym razem to był Patryk. Zobaczył, że jedna z alf, która chciała dołączyć do spisku, ubliża omedze. Krzyczał, że jest głupkiem i jedynie do czego się nadaje, to do pieprzenia. Omega tylko się kulił, bo facet używał swojego statusu. Wiesz, Patryk nie dopuszczał swojej alfa – natury zbyt często do głosu, ale wtedy zmienił się błyskawicznie. Złapał tego alfę i potrząsnął nim tak, że aż mu kości zagrzechotały. Tamten alfa doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma żadnych szans na wygranie walki z Patrykiem, który był wyszkolonym zabójcą, więc od razu się poddał i jedynie pokornie wysłuchał, co ma mu do powiedzenia; usłyszał, że to jest walka o uwolnienie omeg i nie ma prawa znęcać się nad żadną z nich a jak mu się nie podoba, to może odejść w każdej chwili, bo nikt go siłą nie trzyma. Kazał mu przeprosić tego omegę. I jeszcze dodał, że jak kiedykolwiek zobaczy, że dręczy omegi, to...– Crest urwał na moment a Lee oczywiście musiał zapytać.

            – Co mu powiedział?

            – Powiedział, że mu upier...hm, że permanentnie pozbawi go głowy. – Lee zaczął się zwijać ze śmiechu na swoim fotelu słysząc przejęzyczenie dziadka.

            – Naprawdę, nie musisz się cenzurować, dziadku – wykrztusił, kiedy atak śmiechu już minął – doskonale znam wszystkie przekleństwa.

            – Świetnie, ale nie licz na to, że będę kląć w twojej obecności. – Crest też się roześmiał.

            – No i co? Faktycznie odszedł? I nikomu nic nie powiedział, nie poinformował alf, które polowały na Fuchsa?

            – Odszedł. A komu miałby powiedzieć? Władzom? Zastanów się, Lee, w jakim świetle to by go postawiło. Miał kontakt z przestępcami, a skoro tak, to skąd ich znał i dlaczego się z nimi kontaktował? Musiałby odpowiedzieć na zbyt wiele niewygodnych pytań, dlatego nie było mowy, żeby coś powiedział. Fuchs nikogo nie zmuszał, żeby do niego dołączył. Ktoś albo tego chciał, albo nie. To było naprawdę proste, chociaż konsekwencje decyzji już takie nie były i właśnie dlatego, jeżeli ktoś był nieprzekonany, odchodził. – Crest sięgnął po swoją filiżankę i upił kilka łyków herbaty. Chciał kontynuować swoją opowieść, kiedy Lee, zupełnie niespodziewanie, zmienił temat.

            – Czy to w tym czasie spotkałeś mojego drugiego dziadka? A może trochę później? Tata urodził się pod koniec kwietnia w dziewięćdziesiątym dziewiątym, czyli musiałeś znać go przynajmniej rok wcześniej a może nawet dłużej. Był uczestnikiem spisku? Kim był? No wiesz, twój partner, mój drugi dziadek. Naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć, kim był. – Młody omega popatrzył z czułością na dziadka, wyraźnie dając mu możliwość odmowy, było jednak widać, że bardzo chce usłyszeć odpowiedź. Starszy pan odchylił się w fotelu i położył głowę na oparciu. Jego spojrzenie stało się odrobinę zamglone i wyraźnie widać było, że właśnie w tej chwili wspomina swojego partnera. Westchnął cicho a następnie spojrzał na wnuka.

             – Twój drugi dziadek był +alfą. Po raz pierwszy spotkałem go właśnie w tym domu w Grampianach, gdzie teraz mieszkam. Tak w ogóle, to jego dom. Kiedy przystąpił do lisiego spisku, oddał Fuchsowi do dyspozycji cały swój majątek. Wiesz, w tym czasie, zaraz na samym początku, bardzo często zmienialiśmy miejsce pobytu, co nie było takie trudne, ponieważ tworzyliśmy niewielką grupę. Tego dnia mieliśmy zanocować właśnie w jego domu. Fuchs poinformował nas wcześniej, że przez kilka dni zatrzymamy się w domu jego kolegi z wojska, który chce do nas dołączyć. Jak sam doskonale wiesz, miejsce jest odludne i bezpieczne, więc spokojnie mogliśmy  odpocząć przez kilka dni. Fuchs chciał zaplanować swoje dalsze kroki. No, może raczej doszlifować wszystkie plany, żeby móc dalej działać – starszy omega zamilkł na chwilę a następnie podjął opowieść. – Pierwszy raz zobaczyłem go, kiedy, słysząc pukanie, otworzył drzwi. – Delikatny, czuły uśmiech wygładził twarz starszego mężczyzny. –  Pamiętam to, jakbym widział go wczoraj, Lee. Jak na +alfę  nie był specjalnie wysoki, jednak muskularny i w jego sposobie poruszania się widać było wojskowe szkolenie. Miał szaroniebieskie oczy, piaskowe włosy z drobnymi siwymi pasemkami i , a w porównaniu z innymi alfami, mało wyostrzone rysy twarzy.  W tym czasie nie poznałem jeszcze zbyt wielu  +alf należących do spisku i trochę obawiałem się jego reakcji na mój widok, jednak kiedy na mnie spojrzał zobaczyłem, że w oczach ma łagodność, tak bardzo nietypową dla +alf.  Fuchs oczywiście nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby nas wszystkich przedstawić, ale on podszedł i przywitał się z każdym z nas, podając nam rękę. Stałem na samym końcu i naprawdę nie spodziewałem się, że do mnie też wyciągnie dłoń w geście powitania. Powiedział : "bardzo mi miło, nazywam się John Watson, kapitan w stanie spoczynku. Jak widać + alfa" i uśmiechnął się do mnie. W odpowiedzi zdołałem jedynie nieporadnie potrząsnąć jego dłonią i wydusić z siebie swoje imię. Zaskoczył mnie kompletnie swoim przyjaznym zachowaniem.

            – John Watson! – Lee wykrzyczał nazwisko i jednocześnie podskoczył w fotelu jak dźgnięty. – Przecież tata nosi takie imię i nazwisko! Ja też mam na drugie imię John i jedno z moich nazwisk brzmi Watson! Ty nazywasz się Watson!

            – Tak, noszę jego nazwisko, bo związaliśmy się ze sobą. Byłem jego partnerem a on był moim. Bardzo go kochałem. Był wspaniałym człowiekiem. Jedną z tych alf, które szczerze wierzyły, że omegi są takimi samymi ludźmi jak osoby każdej inne płci i powinny być wolne. Oczywiście, do naszego związania doszło jakiś czas później. To było nasze pierwsze spotkanie.

            – Nie wiem, co powiedzieć... Jak mogłem się nie domyślić ?!  To przecież takie oczywiste! – Lee podniecony i trochę zły wyrzucał z siebie kolejne słowa. – Jesteś dodatnią omegą, więc mogłeś zajść w ciążę tylko z alfą, a wiedziałem, że musiała to być dodatnia alfa! Jestem kretynem, który nie potrafi myśleć logicznie! I nazwisko! Powinno być dla mnie jasne, że nosisz nazwisko swojego partnera, skoro twój syn ma takie samo!

            – Spokojnie, Lee. Kiedy wiesz, to faktycznie wszystko wydaje się jasne i oczywiste, ale jak miałeś się domyślić wcześniej? Przecież niekoniecznie musiałem nosić nazwisko swojego partnera i nadać synowi jego imię. Ostatecznie nigdy nie mówiłem na twojego tatę Junior. – Crest próbował żartem uspokoić swojego wnuka. – Zresztą, jakie to ma znaczenie? Teraz już wiesz. – Lee był jeszcze trochę naburmuszony i zdegustowany swoją niedomyślnością, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się do dziadka.

            – Skoro tak uważasz... John Watson... Kim był? I jak w ogóle doszło do tego, że zostaliście partnerami? – Wyglądało na to, że Lee pogodził się już z tym, że był taki  mało spostrzegawczy.

            – John był lekarzem wojskowym, który przeszedł do rezerwy. Wrócił do kraju po zakończeniu wojny. Zamieszkał w domu, który otrzymał w spadku po swoich dziadkach. Twierdził, że potrzebuje ciszy i spokoju po latach na wojnie. Fuchs znał go z wojska, znał jego poglądy, jednak nie wiem skąd, więc skontaktował się z nim, kiedy zaczął planować realizację swojej przysięgi. Kiedy zakończył etap samotnego eliminowania alf w Perth, przeszedł do bardziej kompleksowych działań a przy ich realizacji potrzebował pomocy. Stąd obecność Patryka, Roberta i Glena. John, jako lekarz, też był pożądanym członkiem grupy.

            – A co z wami? Wiedziałeś już wtedy, że to coś więcej?

            – Coś więcej... Nie gniewaj się, Lee, ale my nie byliśmy nastolatkami, tylko dorosłymi ludźmi. John spodobał mi się i to bardzo, ale to nie była odpowiednia pora na myślenie o związku czy partnerstwie. Nie mogłem... nie chciałem zostawić Fuchsa. Zresztą John nie powiedział nic więcej, nie dał mi żadnego znaku, że jest mną zainteresowany. Nie chciałem nawet o tym myśleć. Niewiele dodatnich alf preferowało dodatnie omegi. Jeżeli chcieli podkreślić swoją dominację, łatwiej manipulować swoimi niewolnikami  lub gdy nie mieli innych opcji, to szli z nimi do łóżka, ale to nie był ich pierwszy wybór. – Crest spojrzał na wnuka z powagą. Chłopak skinął głową, rozumiejąc co starszy omega chce mu przekazać.

            – A poszedł z wami? To znaczy dołączył do spisku... Co ja plotę! Oczywiście, że dołączył! – Lee pokiwał głową, lekko zażenowany swoją gapowatością.

            – Tak, dołączył. Przez kolejne miesiące był bardzo aktywny, pomagał w kwestiach medycznych, dołączał do grup dywersyjnych. I był ciągle blisko. Kiedy miałem jakiś problem, często mi pomagał i sam prosił mnie o pomoc, na przykład w trakcie zabiegów medycznych przeprowadzanych na zbiegłych omegach. Często potrzebowały pomocy medycznej a obecność innej omegi była ułatwieniem. Lubiłem jego towarzystwo. Był innych od znanych mi alf, spokojny, nawet łagodny. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby uwolnił swoją naturę alfy. Potrafił jednak być stanowczy i nikt nie kwestionował jego odwagi. Sam nie wiem kiedy się zakochałem. Nigdy wcześniej nie sądziłem, że coś takiego może mi się przytrafić, nawet o tym nie marzyłem. Uważałem, że i tak miałem wiele szczęścia w porównaniu z innymi omegami. Miłość była dla mnie taką samą abstrakcją jak wolność. Oczywiście, o niczym mu nie powiedziałem, Fuchsowi zresztą też. Tak naprawdę to była tylko moja sprawa.

            – I co? Nikt się nie dowiedział? To znaczy, wtedy, bo tak w ogóle, to przecież tak...– Lee przerwał swoją niezborną wypowiedź, kiedy dziadek spojrzał na niego z czułym politowaniem.

            – Oczywiście, że się dowiedział. Gdyby było inaczej, to by cię nie było na świecie, Lee. – zażartował Crest. – Zresztą, i tak zostałem zaskoczony. Dobrze pamiętam ten dzień. Wiesz, to był jeden z tych dni, kiedy wszystko idzie źle. Fuchs miał kłopoty ze zdrowiem, powrót z akcji Johna się opóźniał, więc się denerwowałem, zepsuł się powielacz, którego używaliśmy do drukowania ulotek a kiedy John w końcu wrócił, to w trakcie opatrywania zmarł młody omega, jeden z kilku, jakich przyprowadzili po akcji. Był potwornie zmaltretowany, miał obrażenia wewnętrzne i nawet operacja nie mogłaby mu pomóc. Zmarł mi na rękach. Nagle to było za dużo. Wybiegłem na zewnątrz, bo nie chciałem rozpłakać się przy wszystkich.  To nie tak, że często płakałem. Wręcz przeciwnie, ale akurat w tamtej chwili nie mogłem powstrzymać łez. John wybiegł za mną. Objął mnie i przytulił, a potem pocałował. – Crest pogrążył się we wspomnieniach, przerywając na moment swoją opowieść, ale już po chwili kontynuował. – Właśnie wtedy zostałem zaskoczony, bo naprawdę nie spodziewałem się, że to zrobi.

            – Dlaczego byłeś zaskoczony? Chyba całowałeś się wcześniej. – Lee był zdziwiony słysząc słowa dziadka.

            – I to jest dowód na to, jak bardzo świat się zmienił – stwierdził Crest.– Oczywiście, że się nie całowałem. To nie było częścią mojego układu z Sebastianem. Całowanie w tamtych czasach było zarezerwowane dla związków partnerskich, dla osób związanych ze sobą, które traktowały się z miłością i czułością, a Moran, chociaż był niezwykłą alfą i moim przyjacielem, który zawsze traktował mnie z szacunkiem, to jednak mnie nie kochał. To był mój pierwszy pocałunek.

            – I co było dalej? Powiedział ci, że cię kocha? – Wyraźnie przejęty Lee chyba nie zauważył, że wypytuje swojego dziadka o jego związek. Normalnie był bardziej powściągliwy. Crestowi jednak to nie przeszkadzało.

            – Powiedział. Po tym, jak już się  uspokoiłem i przestałem płakać. Powiedział, że mnie kocha i chce być ze mną. Nie  chciałem w to wierzyć, po prostu nie mogłem pojąć, że to wszystko przytrafia się właśnie mnie. Jednak John powtarzał to każdego kolejnego dnia, aż uwierzyłem. Poprosił mnie o wiązanie. Nie zgodziłem się od razu. Wiem, że tobie może się to wydawać głupie, ale dla mnie to była rewolucja porównywalna do tej kierowanej przez Fuchsa.  Musiałem dać sobie czas, żeby wszystko przemyśleć. Oczywiście zgodziłem się; przecież kochałem Johna. A potem poszło już szybko – Crest uśmiechnął się, wspominając tamte wydarzenia. – Pojechaliśmy do jego domu w Grampianach. To było najlepsze miejsce, mogliśmy tam być sami i związać się, bo szczęśliwie akurat zaczęła się moja ruja. John żartował, że chyba specjalnie z nią czekałem. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że może być tak cudownie. Po wszystkim wróciliśmy do Athol, gdzie w tym czasie Fuchs miał swoją bazę wypadową. W zamku, wyobraź sobie. – Crest potrząsnął głową ze śmiechem, bo z tego zamku nabijali się bez końca. Nawet Fuchsa to bawiło. – Ostatecznie jednak  nie zostaliśmy tam długo, bo gdy tylko okazało się, że jestem w ciąży, John ponownie wywiózł mnie w Grampiany i nie mogłem go przekonać, że wszystko jest w porządku, bo Fuchs go poparł i miałem przeciwko sobie dwie zdeterminowane alfy. – Lee wybuchnął śmiechem, widząc minę dziadka i próbując sobie wyobrazić tę scenę. To musiał być ciekawy obrazek. Crest zawtórował mu na moment wracając myślami do tej sceny a po chwili kontynuował swoja opowieść.

            – Nigdy nie zapomnę, jaki był szczęśliwy, kiedy dowiedział się, że jestem w ciąży. Nie sądziłem, że nawet po wiązaniu i wspólnie spędzonej gorączce mogę począć. To było kompletne zaskoczenie, bo ostatecznie nie byłem już najmłodszy, i przez moment poczułem obawę, że może być zły lub rozczarowany takim obrotem sprawy, jednak zupełnie się myliłem. Traktował mnie jakbym był ze szkła, opiekował się, kiedy na początku ciąży wymiotowałem każdego ranka a później, kiedy ten okres minął, spełniał wszystkie moje zachcianki, nawet te najgłupsze. Wieczorami całował mój rosnący brzuch i zawsze twierdził, że urodzę ślicznego +omegę, który będzie absolutnie cudowny i którego będzie mógł rozpieszczać. Mówił, że to czuje, że po prostu wie, że urodzę +omegę. Cóż, ja nie miałem żadnych przeczuć i chciałem jedynie, żeby dziecko urodziło się jak najszybciej, chciałem je zobaczyć i żeby John także je zobaczył. Byłem w siódmym miesiącu ciąży, kiedy... – Crest przerwał na chwilę, zacisnął dłonie w pięści, wziął głęboki oddech i dopiero wtedy, gdy się uspokoił, podjął opowieść – kiedy zginął – wydusił. Zasłuchany Lee nie mógł powstrzymać gwałtownego westchnienia. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw, chociaż tego akurat powinien był się domyślić. Ostatecznie partnera dziadka nigdy nie poznał a z tego co ten o nim mówił, to nie był człowiekiem, który porzuca swoją rodzinę. Pełen współczucia popatrzył na dziadka, jednak nie próbował nic mówić ani go dotykać. Czuł, że w tej chwili to nie jest dobry pomysł. Dziadek milczał jeszcze przez chwilę, mocno odchrząknął a następnie podjął opowieść. – To miała być prosta akcja, podobna do setek innych; chodziło o pewnego alfę, który wyjątkowo brutalnie traktował swoje omegi. W tym czasie było takich już bardzo niewielu, bo jednak alfy zmieniały swoje nastawienie do omeg a twardogłowych zwolenników starego porządku było coraz mniej i zwolennicy wolności omeg tym bardziej pozbywali się takich osobników.  Początkowo John nawet nie był brany pod uwagę jako jej uczestnik, jednak w ostatniej chwili okazało się, że lekarz, który miał brać w niej udział został ranny w trakcie innej akcji, więc John zgodził się go zastąpić. Nie musiał tego robić, ale mój alfa właśnie taki był, zawsze chciał pomóc, jeśli tylko mógł. Pamiętam jak mówił, że to będzie szybka akcja, że uczestniczył już w wielu podobnych i nigdy nie było żadnych problemów. Nie chciałem, żeby odchodził, ale nie chciałem też być samolubem. Dowiedziałem się później, że coś poszło nie tak, że +alfa miał o wiele większą ochronę niż się spodziewali, chociaż powinni to wziąć pod uwagę, skoro cały kraj był w ogniu a większość alf, które były zwolennikami starego porządku, bała się o swoje życie. Fuchs akurat w tej akcji nie uczestniczył, brał udział w innej. Nie wiem, czy gdyby był na miejscu, to wszystko byłoby inaczej...Nie wiem i teraz to już nieistotne. Na miejscu wywiązała się walka, w której ochrona +alfy miała przewagę liczebną i pomimo, że ostatecznie nasi wygrali, to nie obyło się bez ofiar. John został postrzelony przypadkiem, w trakcie chaotycznej wymiany ognia. Dostał w plecy, kiedy biegł, żeby pomóc któremuś z rannych, kula przebiła płuco i osierdzie. Zginął na miejscu z powodu krwotoku wewnętrznego. Byliśmy związani, więc od razu wiedziałem, że stało się coś bardzo złego, jednak nie chciałem wierzyć, że nie żyje. Nie chciałem uwierzyć nawet wtedy, gdy zobaczyłem jego ciało. To był najgorszy moment mojego życia, gorszy nawet niż pierwsza sprzedaż, która była prawdziwym koszmarem. Takie gwałtowne zerwanie wiązania, kiedy w dodatku byłem w ciąży, o mało mnie nie zabiło. I paradoksalnie moja ciąża mnie ocaliła. Miałem dla kogo żyć, musiałem zaopiekować się naszym dzieckiem. W innym przypadku ... sam nie wiem, co by się ze mną stało. – Starszy omega odetchnął głęboko, wyraźnie starając się wyciszyć emocje, które wróciły wraz ze wspomnieniami. Lee wstał ze swojego fotela i ukląkł przed dziadkiem, kładąc głowę na jego kolanach tak, jak wtedy, gdy był kilkuletnim brzdącem. Crest delikatnie głaskał loki wnuka, powoli się uspokajając.

            – Co działo się później? – młodszy omega, przekręcił głowę i spojrzał na dziadka.

            – Później urodził się twój ojciec i faktycznie okazało się, że jest +omegą. John się nie pomylił.  Fuchs bardzo mi pomógł – widząc niepewne spojrzenie wnuka wyjaśnił. – Potrzebowałem obecności alfy, żeby wyciszyć działanie hormonów, które szalały zarówno po zerwaniu wiązania, jak i po porodzie. Wystarczyła obecność, nic więcej. Fuchs przez jakieś trzy miesiące został w naszym domu, moim i Johna, organizując kolejne akcje, wysyłając listy, posłańców, rozmawiając z innymi alfami, które uczestniczyły w spisku. W zasadzie to była jego ostatnia faza. Pierwsza Alfa nie żyła, gubernator Społeczności Edynburskiej nie żył, podobnie jak większość dyrektorów dystryktów, wszyscy przyłączali się do spisku i pozostało niewiele alf, które popierały stary system. Wiedziały, że nie ma szans żeby przetrwał, ale były zbyt uparte, zbyt przywiązane do swoich przywilejów, żeby się poddać. Wiesz, wtedy do mnie nie do końca docierało, że faktycznie wygraliśmy, że jedna +alfa, która straciła swoją omegę wywróciła świat do góry nogami. Byłem za bardzo obolały, zrozpaczony i rozdarty. Żyłem właściwie z dnia na dzień, kurczowo trzymając się swojego postanowienia, że muszę żyć dla dobra naszego syna. Każdy kolejny dzień był wyzwaniem i jedynie, kiedy trzymałem Johna na rękach, kiedy go przytulałem, czułem, że mogę wziąć kolejny oddech bez wysiłku. Taka koncentracja na czymś innym niż rozpacz i żal bardzo mi pomogła. Powoli, stopniowo, czułem się coraz bardziej znośnie. Tak naprawdę minął prawie rok, zanim mniej więcej wróciłem do stanu, w jakim byłem przed poznaniem Johna.

            – A co się działo z Fuchsem? I jak zakończył się lisi spisek?

            – Lisi spisek był jak płomień, który zapalił się gwałtownie i wypalił do cna stary świat. Oczywiście, jego uczestnicy chcieli, żeby Fuchs uczestniczył w umacnianiu  nowych struktur, może nawet żeby został gubernatorem Społeczności Edynburskiej, ponieważ było jasne, że nikt się nie sprzeciwi powołaniu go na to stanowisko  ale on po prostu popatrzył na nich, jakby byli niespełna rozumu i oczywiście się nie zgodził.  Stwierdził, że wypełnił swoją przysięgę i już nic więcej go nie trzyma na tym świecie. Jak zapewne wiesz z opracowań historycznych, popełnił samobójstwo w tym samym dniu, w którym w wyniku demokratycznych wyborów –beta, Eilidh MacDonald została wybrana nowym gubernatorem i ogłosiła całkowite zniesienie niewolnictwa. Podciął sobie żyły.

            – Naprawdę? Tak, jak jego omega?

            – Naprawdę. Kazał się pochować w swoim rodzinnym grobowcu, tym samym, w którym dwa lata wcześniej pochował swojego partnera. Na pogrzebie byłem tylko ja z malutkim Johnem, Robin, Wren i Starling. Nie chciał nikogo więcej. "Jaki początek, taki koniec" – tak napisał w testamencie. Rook, osobisty niewolnik jego ojca, który też był na pogrzebie Magpie, zginął w trakcie jednej z akcji na samym początku spisku. Tak naprawdę to był samobójczy atak. Rook wysadził się w powietrze w trakcie spotkania alf, które organizowały kontratak. Nie chciał żyć. Powiedział do mnie: "Crest, nie chcę żyć. I tak już jestem martwy w środku. Mogę oddychać, jeść i spać, ale nie żyję. Może moja śmierć przyniesie coś dobrego". Poszedł do Fuchsa i powiedział mu, co chce zrobić.

            – I Fuchs się zgodził?

            – Zgodził się. Ostatecznie doskonale znał swojego ojca i wiedział, jak traktował swoich niewolników. Po za tym, to była decyzja Rooka. O to chodziło, żeby omegi podejmowały własne decyzje, nawet te prowadzące do śmierci. – Crest zamilkł wracając myślami do minionych chwil, dopiero po chwili zaczął mówić ponownie. – Fuchs zostawił krótki list, takie pożegnanie. Napisał w nim, że wypełnił swoją przysięgę i chce jedynie odnaleźć swojego Magpie. Starling zachował ten list i jakiś czas później przekazał  Uniwersytetowi w Edynburgu. Był przedrukowywany wiele razy a teraz jest eksponatem na wystawie dotyczącej lisiego spisku. Zostawił też testament, w którym wydał dyspozycje dotyczące pogrzebu a swój dom i cały majątek, wszystko, czego nie wydał na walkę, zapisał dodatnim omegom. Powołał fundację, której głównym celem była pomoc im. Fuchs rozumiał, że to był nowy świat, w którym wiele omeg nie od razu umiało się odnaleźć. Potrzebowały pomocy, czasu na podjęcie decyzji i spokojnego miejsca, które zapewniało jedno i drugie. Dom był duży, przez jakiś czas był pełen omeg, które przychodziły i odchodziły. Mieszkałem tam z Johnem i pomagałem, jak tylko mogłem. To było dla mnie ważne a ponadto pomaganie innym pozwało mi łatwiej uporać się z własnymi demonami . Fuchs już wcześniej wysyłał do swojego domu omegi, które uciekały od swoich panów, kiedy usłyszały o spisku. Co ciekawe, nikt nie wiedział, że to był jego rodzinny dom. Żadna z jego omeg nie powiedziała ani słowa na ten temat. Dla wszystkich był to po prostu bezpieczny dom.  Robin i Wren mieszkali tam, zajmując się działaniami fundacji. Później, kiedy większość omeg uporała się z otrzymaniem dokumentów i innymi formalnościami, które w końcu uczyniły z nich obywateli z pełnią należnych im praw a nie przedmioty oraz z  wyborem dalszej drogi, dom był po prostu miejscem, gdzie można było przyjechać i odpocząć, zatrzymać się na jakiś czas w trudnej sytuacji. Później był tam dom dla dzieci. W ośrodkach dla omeg pozostało przecież wiele dzieci, które zostały tam oddane. Niewiele wróciło do swoich rodzin. Ktoś musiał się nimi zaopiekować. Fundacja działa do tej pory, chociaż teraz głównie zajmuje się przyznawaniem stypendiów szczególnie uzdolnionym omegom. Cóż, czasy się zmieniły, omegi mają teraz zupełnie inne problemy.

            – A Wren i Robin? Nadal tam mieszkają? Był też jeszcze jeden omega, Starling. Co się z nim stało?

            – Wren i Robin są razem do tej pory. Mają adoptowanego syna i dwoje wnuków. Nadal mieszkają w Domu Fuchsa. Tak się teraz nazywa. Nadal też działają w fundacji. Jeśli chcesz, możemy tam kiedyś pojechać i  ich odwiedzić. A Starling zaraz po wygaśnięciu lisiego spisku zmienił nazwisko, bo miał taką możliwość, podobnie jak każda omega, która przecież musiała mieć tożsamość. Nazywa się Alan Westland i jest posłem w parlamencie. Działa też bardzo aktywnie na rzecz omeg. Był inicjatorem wielu ustaw mających na celu zrównanie praw wszystkich płci. Tego chciał już w czasie, gdy go poznałem po powrocie Sebastiana do rodzinnego domu, chociaż wtedy to była jedynie mrzonka, i to właśnie robi. Widujemy się czasami. I zawsze spotykamy się wszyscy w rocznicę śmierci Fuchsa. Cóż, stare sentymenty.

            – A co ty robiłeś po wygaśnięciu spisku? I dlaczego nie zmieniłeś swojego imienia? Przecież mogłeś.

            – Nie zmieniłem swojego imienia, bo nie było złośliwym przydomkiem czy numerem a prawdziwym imieniem, nadanym mi przez mojego pana w dobrej wierze. Ile omeg mogło powiedzieć tak o swoim imieniu? Poza tym, John zwracał się do mnie tym imieniem. Przyjąłem jedynie oficjalnie jego nazwisko. Fuchs dopilnował, żebym odziedziczył majątek Johna. Uważał, że tego by chciał. Miałem więc własny dom w górach i miałem mieszkanie w Perth, które Fuchs mi zapisał. A po wygaśnięciu spisku, kiedy zacząłem pracować w fundacji, miałem też pieniądze. Chociaż tak naprawdę nie musiałem zarabiać, bo John miał spore oszczędności. Jak już wspomniałem, zostałem w domu Fuchsa pomagając omegom do czasu aż twój tata musiał pójść do szkoły. Wtedy przeprowadziliśmy się do mieszkania w Perth.  Tak po prostu było wygodniej. Zacząłem pracę w bibliotece. John chodził do szkoły podstawowej i High School w Perth. Świetnie się uczył i miał naprawdę znakomite stopnie. W tamtych czasach  dodatnie omegi musiały udowodnić, że są coś warte. I chociaż bardzo mnie to złościło, to John na każdym kroku udowadniał, że jego płeć w żaden sposób nie wpływa na jego zdolności. Chciał iść na studia medyczne i, jak wiesz, poszedł. Zdecydował się na Uniwersytet St. Andrews. Myślał też o Uniwersytecie Dundee, bo ma świetny wydział medyczny, ale ostatecznie przeważył fakt, że jego ojciec był absolwentem St. Andrews.

            – Tak, wiem o tym. Ja też słyszę, że powinienem iść na St. Andrews. – Lee wydął dolną wargę zupełnie jak dziecko. Crest roześmiał się widząc minę wnuka.

            – Nikt cię przecież nie zmusi. Nie musisz wybierać Uniwersytetu St. Andrews. Możesz wybrać dowolny inny.

            – A nie mogę odpuścić sobie i nie wybierać żadnego? – Lee nie wyglądał zbyt pewnie zadając to pytanie.

            – A naprawdę nie chcesz iść na studia? – Crest odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, uśmiechając sie do wnuka. – No, dalej, Lee. Bądź ze mną szczery. Gdybym miał taką możliwość, to z chęcią poszedłbym na studia. – Młodszy omega popatrzył na dziadka z uśmiechem.

            – Wiem, że tak by było, dziadku. Ale teraz to już tylko uniwersytet trzeciego wieku.

            – Mały złośliwiec – Crest zaśmiał się słysząc przytyk wnuka. – Nie wykręcaj się. Co sądzisz o studiach? Możesz mi przecież powiedzieć.

            – Chcę iść na studia, dziadku, ale na pewno nie chcę iść na medycynę czy na prawo, czy na architekturę a o takich studiach wciąż mówią rodzice. Myślałem o czymś innym, ale wątpię czy się zgodzą. – Lee odsunął kosmyk włosów, który zasłonił mu oko. – Chciałbym studiować fotografię.

            – I dlaczego uważasz, że byliby przeciwni rozpoczęciu tych studiów? Po prostu porozmawiaj z nimi, to nie takie trudne. Nie ma nic złego w studiowaniu fotografii, to interesujący kierunek. I o ile wiem, można go studiować na St. Andrews. – Crest uśmiechnął się do wnuka, który odpowiedział uśmiechem. – A jeżeli chodzi o twojego tatę, to studia szły mu bardzo dobrze. I jak wiesz, będąc na studiach poznał twojego ojca, Connora Drumonda.

            – Wiem jak się nazywa mój ojciec, dziadku. I nie mówię do niego "ojcze" tylko "papo".

            – Wiem, wiem. Ale nie wiem, czy ty wiesz o tym, że początkowo niezbyt się polubili, chociaż to było nieporozumienie. Pokłócili się o alfy. Connor, mimo że sam jest dodatnią alfą, wychował się w rodzinie, która o alfach nie miała dobrego zdania. To wpłynęło na jego sposób myślenia. Nie do końca się akceptował; powiedział coś w stylu "alfy są złe" a John stwierdził, że jego ojciec był alfą i bardzo wartościowym człowiekiem. Omega bronił alfy, widzisz ironię sytuacji, Lee? Ostatecznie doszli do porozumienia i po jakimś czasie zaczęli się spotykać.  Jaki jest efekt, doskonale wiesz : wiązanie, partnerstwo później twoje narodziny. Nie obyło się bez kłopotów, bo John miał problemy z zajściem w ciążę...

            – Dziadku! Błagam cię! Może tak bez szczegółów? Nie chcę o tym słyszeć, w porządku?

            – Dobrze, już dobrze. – Crest nie mógł opanować śmiechu widząc zarumienioną twarz wnuka. – Nie rozumiem, co w tym złego, że chcę ci opowiedzieć o tym, jak doszło do twoich narodzin. To dla mnie ważne, mam tylko jednego wnuka.

            – Jasne. A ten wnuk nie chce słuchać takich historii. Jako wolny omega składam oficjalny protest! – Lee śmiał się razem ze swoim dziadkiem. Tak naprawdę, to już wcześniej słyszał tę opowieść od swojego taty. – Lepiej powiedz, co się działo z tobą.

            – Ze mną? Kiedy John pojechał na studia postanowiłem wrócić do starego domu w Grampianach, który długo stał pusty, wykorzystywaliśmy go jedynie na krótko latem. To był odpowiedni moment na przeprowadzkę. John miał studia, masę zajęć a ja nie chciałem siedzieć i czekać na jego przyjazd. To była odpowiednia pora na zmianę. W górach miałem spokój, mogłem się zająć katalogowaniem roślin o czym już od jakiegoś czasu myślałem. Robiłem zdjęcia i rysunki do albumu o roślinności górskiej, o czym wiesz. Zajmowałem się domem, odwiedzałem swoją rodzinę i cieszyłem się z każdego przyjazdu mojego wnuka.

            – Chyba wiesz o tym, że uwielbiałem do ciebie przyjeżdżać. – Lee uśmiechnął się ciepło do dziadka. – I nie myśl, że się mnie pozbędziesz, bo mam zamiar przyjeżdżać nadal. Zawsze wolałem jechać do ciebie niż do Drumondów. Moi kuzyni to w większości palanty.

            – Wiem, a ty też wiesz, że zawsze jesteś mile widziany, jednak nie powinieneś tak się wyrażać o swoich kuzynach. – Crest oddał uśmiech i przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, pogrążając się w myślach. Komfortową ciszę przełamał Lee, zadając kolejne pytanie.

–  Nie czułeś się źle po powrocie? Wiesz, ostatecznie...– przerwał, kiedy dotarło do niego, że pytanie może być dla dziadka bolesne. Skarcił się w myślach za swoją bezmyślność. Crest doskonale zrozumiał, o co chciał zapytać jego wnuk.

            – W porządku, Lee. Minęło tyle czasu, że powrót nie był nieprzyjemny. Ostatecznie w tym domu byłem szczęśliwy jak nigdy wcześniej. I tam też przeżyłem najgorszy ból. W końcu  jednak to tylko miejsce, gdzie mieszkam. Przez kilkanaście lat przyzwyczaiłem się i dobrze się tam czuję. Na tyle, żeby odmawiać twoim rodzicom, kiedy namawiają mnie do przeprowadzki – zażartował na koniec,  żeby rozbawić wnuka, który ziewnął na całe gardło i potarł oczy. – Widzę, że jesteś zmęczony, Laird, o przepraszam, Lee.

            – W porządku, dziadku. Możesz mówić do mnie "Laird". Nadal nie bardzo lubię to imię, ale teraz, po usłyszeniu twojej historii, już lepiej rozumiem dlaczego rodzice tak mnie nazwali. Chociaż nie obraziłbym się, gdybym miał na pierwsze imię John. – młody omega wyszczerzył się do dziadka, który wybuchnął śmiechem słysząc jego słowa.

            – Dobrze, nie będę więc nadużywał tego imienia. Ty jednak nie warcz na rodziców, kiedy będą go używać. I porozmawiaj z nimi o studiach. – Crest z czułością popatrzył na wnuka.

            – Dobrze, umowa stoi. – Lee wyciągnął rękę i lekko pogłaskał dłoń dziadka. – Dziękuję, że opowiedziałeś mi o wszystkim, dziadku. To naprawdę niezwykła historia. A myślałem, że dobrze znam twoje losy i że jedyną tajemnicą jest ta dotycząca mojego drugiego dziadka. Mam o czym myśleć.

            – Jeśli będziesz mieć jakieś pytania, to nie wahaj się ich zadać, Lee.

            – Oczywiście – chłopak pokiwał głową na zgodę, by po chwili spojrzeć w oczy Cresta. –Dziadku, myślisz, że go znalazł?

            – Kto znalazł kogo? O kim mówisz?

            – Czy Fuchs znalazł swoją omegę, swojego Ptaszka. Pisał, że chciałby go spotkać ponownie i zastanawiam się, czy mogło się tak stać w jakimś innym świecie, gdzie mogli być ze sobą?

            – Myślę, że znalazł. To nieracjonalne, ale wierzę, że tak się stało. Znalazł i tym razem zdołał uratować. Zawsze miał do siebie pretensje, że nie zdołał go uratować, ochronić przed złem i okrucieństwem tego świata. Uważał, że skoro był silniejszy, to taka była jego rola i nie wywiązał się ze swojego zadania. Zdołał zmienić ten świat, uratować go dla innych omeg, zburzyć stary system, bo uważał, że był mu to winien. Jedynie chęć dotrzymania obietnicy trzymała go przy życiu przez dwa lata po śmierci jego omegi. Gdyby nie te uczucia, to zabiłby się tego samego dnia. Zresztą, nie musiałby się zabijać. Więź była tak silna, że po prostu by umarł.

            – Tak faktycznie się zdarza przy prawdziwej więzi? Obaj partnerzy umierają razem?

            – Praktycznie zawsze. Gasną razem. Takie jest piękno, czy może przekleństwo, prawdziwej więzi. Do tej pory nie wiem, dlaczego Fuchs nie umarł. Mówił kiedyś, że w pierwszej chwili, kiedy dowiedział się, że jego omega się zabiła, też chciał umrzeć, ale wtedy poczuł taką złość i furię, że przepędziła odrętwienie i zgodę na śmierć. Właściwie nie wiem, czy ktoś oprócz mnie i omeg z naszego domu wiedział, że to była prawdziwa więź. Inni wiedzieli, że Fuchs ma objawy zerwanego wiązania, wiedzieli, że są poważne, ale nie mieli pojęcia o charakterze więzi. Podejrzewam, że to dlatego, że jedynie on nawiązał połączenie i w efekcie było niepełne. Myślę, że to ocaliło go od śmierci, ale to jedynie moje przypuszczenia. Gdyby Magpie chociaż spojrzał na niego wprost w trakcie tej kolacji, wszystko byłoby inaczej. Sebastian utracił tak wiele i tak wiele poświęcił. I właśnie dlatego wierzę, że odnalazł swoją omegę, bo po prostu na to zasłużył.

            – A myślisz, że kiedyś spotkasz dziadka Johna? W jakimś innym świecie, innej rzeczywistości?

            – Jeżeli będą inne rzeczywistości, to kto wie? Wiem jedno, Laird. Wiem na pewno, że John zawsze będzie dobrym człowiekiem i wspaniałym przyjacielem. Jeżeli ktoś będzie dla niego ważny, to zrobi wszystko, żeby ten ktoś był szczęśliwy. Ja byłem szczęśliwy, nawet jeżeli miałem go przy sobie tak krótko. – Młody omega ziewnął kolejny raz naprawdę szeroko. Crest zaśmiał się pod nosem, wstał, wyciągnął rękę i pomógł mu podnieść się z fotela a następnie otoczył barki wnuka ramieniem. – Chodź, chłopcze. Pora do łóżka, bo za chwilę zaśniesz na siedząco. Jutro też możemy porozmawiać. Ostatecznie zgodziłem się, że do wakacji zostanę z wami. – Wciąż przytulając wnuka obrócił go w stronę schodów prowadzących na piętro i odprowadził chłopaka do jego pokoju. Laird praktycznie chwiał się na nogach. To była długa, wypełniona emocjami noc. Zdjął jedynie spodnie, buty i bluzę, nie kłopocząc się prysznicem czy myciem zębów. Jutro... jutro był nowy dzień. Zasnął w momencie, kiedy  jego głowa dotknęła poduszki. Spał spokojnie, bez koszmarów; był bezpieczny w świecie, który kompletnie zmieniła miłość jednej alfy.

* * *


End file.
